


Bulletproof heart [on hold]

by ArisTHOTle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTHOTle/pseuds/ArisTHOTle
Summary: Nikiforov.That was it. The surname. No first name, no age, nothing else. They weren't even sure about his gender, but they made their assumptions and decided it was a guy.aka detective!yuuri is oblivious and pakhan!viktor is not even trying anymore[changed summary]





	1. The offer

Death has always been a part of humanity. Every human has his own end, no matter how old or what gender.

There are those who like death, cause it and enjoy giving pain for their own satisfaction. 

There are also those who like justice, the ones who want to get rid of those who are mentally ill or just need something to pass the time, but instead of choosing a sport they choose killing people.

"Captain, please say you have some good news for me," Katsuki Yuuri stood in his captain's office, exhausted.

"You very well know we have nothing to go on, even after this," Celestino replied and shook his head. 

The last two weeks have been a pain. The chance to get the criminal behind bars slipped through their fingers just barely.

"It sent Phichit to hospital! And we got nothing?!" 

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should go visit Phichit and take a day off," the captain replied and Yuuri nodded with a heavy heart. He wanted to help, but his friend needed him more. 

He exited the office and stood in front of his desk, only to get his keys, phone and wallet.  "Minami, I'm heading out. Take care of the papers, please," Yuuri gave the younger boy a smile, before he sighed and started walking down the hallway.

"I'm going to kill that guy," Yuuri muttered under his breath and took a bus to the hospital, which was around 20 minutes away. He plugged headphones in and started listening to music, hoping it would calm his mind.

Phichit and Yuuri have been partners ever since Yuuri got the work there as a detective. Phichit and he got the almost impossible case of catching the mafia boss Nikiforov.

Nikiforov.

That was it. The surname. No first name, no age, nothing else. They weren't even sure about his gender, but they made their assumptions and decided it was a guy.

Yuuri was sitting at one of the seats in the back, just minding his own business, when the bus stopped at a bus stop and two people walked in. 

"Viktor, this is bullshit. I don't want to take the bus. You could have just called our driver," a blond boy complained and flopped down at one of the seats. "Ugh these are dirty,"

"C'mon, Yura, stop. Our driver is sick and you know that. Besides, driving in a bus is fun. It gives you an advantage that Yakov can't track you on cameras," the silver haired man smiled and laughed.

Yuuri looked at the blue eyes, he's never seen such deep blue in his life.

The man saw Yuuri's gaze and waved, which made Yuuri look through the window almost instantly.

 _'Shit,'_ Yuuri put his music on louder, just so he could unhear his embrarrassing thoughts.

It didn't work.

He felt presence next to him as someone sat on the seat. Yuuri pulled out his headphones slowly, kind of surprised by the man next to him.

"Hello," the man smiled at Yuuri and he smiled back. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Why would he want to sit next to Yuuri?! They were literally the only people in the whole bus! He could sit anywhere?!

"Yeah, go ahead, I don't mind," Yuuri smiled.

"I'm Viktor," he said and offered a hand.

"Yuuri," he took the hand and shook it.

Viktor leaned back into his seat and sighed. "You have the same name as that idiot there," he explained and pointed at the young blond boy.

"Your brother?" Yuuri guessed, but Viktor shook his head. "More adoptive brother. We aren't related, but I still see him as family,"

"That's sad, I hate your guts," the blond boy yelled from the front of the bus.

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Go text your boyfriend and ignore me if you hate my guts so much then," he shot back and smirked, knowing full well how pissed Yuri was going to get.

"Otabek is not my boyfriend, shut up!"

Viktor just laughed. "Sorry, we have a complicated relationship,"

"Ah, I get it. My sister hates me too sometimes. I did break a CD of her favourite band once. I went through hell that day," Yuuri laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh that must've been horrible," Viktor laughed. "The good thing is that you survived,"

There was a comfortable silence for a while, only thing that was making sound was Yuri's constant tapping on the phone and the cars rushing by.

"Hey Yuuri, could you maybe give me your nu..,"

Suddenly Yuuri excused himself and asked if Viktor move so he would be able to go. "It's my stop. I'm visiting a friend in hospital,"

"Oh? What happened to him?" Viktor asked curiously.

"Nothing, he's going to be fine," Yuuri shrugged and smiled in Viktor's direction.

Before Viktor knew, Yuuri was off the bus and already walking away.

"He feels familiar. I think I know this guy," Yuri finally spoke up and put his phone down.

"I assume he's one of the two detectives that are researching you. He chased me down the alley after you killed Brooks. He's bad news," Yuri said. "Stay away from him, Nikiforov, you'll only get trouble and it's not worth it,"

"And how do you know this?" Viktor asked.

"I researched him. He and his partner were interfering with my plans," Yuri shrugged. "The person in hospital is most likely shot. He's lucky I was running and didn't have a good aim, he would be dead right now if I had a good angle,"

"Don't know if I should be thankful or disappointed," Viktor leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. 

"Why are you so interested in him, anyway?" 

When Viktor didn't reply, Yuri narrowed his eyes. "Hm, I assume Katsuki Yuuri is going to become your play toy now?" Yuri took out his phone again and started texting.

"Hm, who knows? Maybe,"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, you idiot," Yuuri smiled at the boy, lying in the hospital bed, his arm wrapped in bandage. "How are you feeling?"

"Not totally dead," Phichit laughed and sighed. "I hope you got me something to eat. This place serves the worst food ever known to a man,"

"Got'cha," Yuuri winked and placed the bag of food he bought only minutes ago on the table.

"You are my saviour," Phichit smiled.

"How's the arm?" Yuuri asked, taking sandwiches out of the bag and giving one to Phichit.

He was shot in his left arm, so it wasn't that hard on him. He was righthanded after all.

"Doctor said that if I don't do anything with it, I will be better in no time," the Thai boy explained. "I mean, I'd be grateful, but we have a mafia boss to catch,"

"You don't have to scream it to the whole world," Yuuri quieted him down.

"Yeah sorry, but honestly, I want this guy behind bars already," Phichit groaned. "Everytime we think we have him, he just disappears!"

"Yeah, like a ghost," Yuuri nodded. "If we didn't know at least the surname, that's what I'd call the guy,"

"I'd just call him a bastard or a murderer, because that is what he is," Phichit replied, taking a big bite of his sandwich and hummed in pleasure. "This tastes better than anything here and it's just a normal sandwich,"

Yuuri had to laugh. "Everyone misses you and hopes you get better soon,"

"Ah yeah, of course they would miss the most handsome person in there," Phichit smirked and winked at the other, who just laughed.

Yuuri smirked and replied, "Yeah, right after me,"

* * *

 

"Hey Chris, I need a favour," Viktor tapped his best friend on the left shoulder and gained his attention.

Christophe, more known as Chris was the best person to go to if you wanted to find everything about somebody.

"Oh hey, haven't seen you in a long time, man," he replied. "But of course you need a favour, why else would you be here?"

Viktor was aware he was just teasing and shrugged. "Well we could get drunk together one night, but I'm afraid it might happen as it happened before,"

"Oh the one night stand? It was one time and you topped so what the hell are you complaining about?" Chris shot back.

Viktor just laughed. "I need you to find everything about this person." He pushed the papers that Yuri gave him in front of Chris' nose.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Chris hummed and looked over the three pages he was holding. "24 years old, better than any of the people in that age, damn he solved more cases than I can count,"

"Yeah, well I need you to get deeper into his life and find out everything about this guy," Viktor said and sighed.

"Is he a danger to you? You know a snipper shot would take him down for sure," Chris closely looked over Viktor's face. "No, that's not it. There's something else, but there is no way I'm getting it out of you,"

"Good observation," Viktor smirked. "How much is it going to cost me?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Viktor cut him off before he could say anything. "If you say another one night stand, I will have to reject you,"

"...damn, you catch up fast," he muttered. "But actually, believe or not that was not my request,"

"Then what is it?"

"You give me a chance to ask you three questions. All of them will have to be answered truthfully and no lies. I will know if you lie," Chris said, smirking.

"Right now?" Viktor raised an eyebrow.

Chris shook his head. "I can ask you whatever I like, whenever I like," he smirked and winked at Viktor.

"Any other things that could replace these three questions?" Viktor asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nah, that's what my heart desires," Chris dramatically said and Viktor had to roll his eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

"Though, I have a condition. You have to ask it when none of the mafia members are present. If you do, I won't answer it truthfully," he only allowed it because Chris was his best friend. If someone else did this, he would have them dismembered.

"Yes, boss!"

* * *

 

"It's so quiet without Phichit," Yuuri sighed as he supported his head with his hand, while staring at the computer.

"I agree. There is no one to eat my nerves," Michele, a forensic, spoke.

"Any break through on the Nikiforov case? Or are you still standing in the dark?" someone asked.

"I've been standing in the dark since day one, Sara," Yuuri replied, shaking his head and hitting it on the keyboard once, typing some unnecessary letters.

"Swear to god, when I catch this man, he will see hell,"

Yuuri sighed. "Hey, I'm probably going to go to get coffee. Is anyone joining me?"

Nobody answered and Yuuri just shrugged. At least he would have some peace and quiet.

He sat down at the table at the back and ordered black coffee and a muffin. Not the best combination, but he liked it.

Yuuri took a deep breath and leaned back, thinking any possible way that he still didn't try to catch the mafia boss. "Trouble with work?"

Yuuri's eyes landed on the silver haired man in front of him. "May I join you?"

"Uh yeah of course!" Yuuri smiled as Viktor sat down opposite him.

"You look tired," Viktor stated as he started mixing the coffee, it was obviously he liked sugar and milk in it.

"Ah just work," Yuuri replied, confirming Viktor's thoughts.

"Bad guys on the run, I suppose? A work of a detective is never done," Viktor laughed.

"Exactly. I wish they would just stop for a second there," Yuuri said. "To not be dealing with some bastard everyday. But that would be holiday,"

"Ah I understand,"

"Don't get me wrong, I love this job," Yuuri quickly told Viktor, before he got the wrong impression. "It just gets tiring,"

"I see you're very passionate about it. That's all that's important," Viktor smiled.

From an awkward talk, they actually started talking more about things they love.

Yuuri found out Viktor's last name was Niliforv, he was 28 years old, he had an adorable little brother that was a pain in the ass most of the time, he had a poodle named Makkachin and that he liked cooking, but never had time to actually cook anything. He worked for a big company, whose boss didn't give him a lot of time off.

Yuuri was happy he got to know Viktor, he seemed like a really interesting person. They exchanged their numbers so they wouldn't forget later on.

"It was just like that, I tell you," Viktor and Yuuri were laughing so hard, people around them probably looked at them weirdly but they didn't care.

"Don't take it personally when I don't believe when you say, Makkachin tripped, fell on Yuri and pushed him onto his supposed boyfriend to land in for almost a kiss," maybe everything wasn't as funny, but they laughed at it anyway.

Like everything, even this had to get to and end and Yuuri's phone rang. "Shit, my break ended an hour ago,"

This made Viktor laugh and just shook his head. "Go ahead, I don't want your boss to kill you,"

Yuuri waved and ran off, hoping Celestino wouldn't be too mad. Right after that, Viktor's phone also rang.

"Hey Chris,"

"Yeah I got everything on Katsuki," Chris replied.

"Already? It's been only one day," Viktor asked, confused.

"I'm an exellent hacker and even better stalker, don't take me for granted, Vitya," Chris said.

"I'm on my way,"

 

* * *

 

 "I want to warn you that the content in this file, is something that you will never think about when you think about Yuuri. The only person who can compare to what he went through is you, pakhan," Viktor gave him a questioning look, but Chris just hinted at the file and Viktor opened it.

The first page was just the standard info, like his name and date of birth, his picture and a few other details.

"It's the next page," Viktor heard Chris say.

What Viktor saw, it wasn't what he expected. There were three pictures of three bodies.

First, a body of a middle aged woman, who had three stab wounds on her torso, one close to her heart. She was bleeding from the left side of her head, so Viktor suspected she was punched with something hard or at least she fell and hit herself.

The second person was a man, also in late thirties, with two bullet holes on his head and three stab wounds on his stomach.

And the last body was of a younger woman  There was no wounds that could be the cause of her death, but the woman was lying naked on the ground, which Viktor assumed was because she was sexually assaulted.

"His parents and his sister. All murdered in one night. Imagine the horror he went through," Chris said. "There's more, if you want to know,"

Viktor turned the page and took a deep breath. It was a picture of a young man, stepping through the door, tears in his eyes. The picture was a bit blurry, but it was seen the boy was Yuuri.

The picture must've been taken by one of the forensics, when they were looking through the house to find evidence.

"Yuuri saw it all. It's what made him to be a detective and put criminals behind bars," Chris said. "The murder of his family was never solved, he's still trying to figure it out, even if it's hard for him,"

"Oh my god," was the only thing Viktor could say. "I could never imagine,"

"Okay now it's time for the first question!" Chris said.

Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes, then nodded for him to continue. "Why are you so interested in the guy?"

Viktor took a deep breath before answering. "He seems interesting and he might be good asset to the mafia if I get him in," Chris raised his eyebrows. 

"There is no way you're getting this guy to join the mafia," Chris laughed. "Especially after what happened to his parents, he wouldn't join the bad side,"

"Hm, you, my friend, don't know the power of revenge," Viktor smirked.

"Honestly, if this wouldn't have happened, Yuuri would probably be a figure skater right now. It's quite interesting,"

Viktor made a mental note to see Yuuri on the ice once.

 

* * *

 

As Yuuri stepped into his apartment, the familiar smell washed over him. It never felt like home and it probably never would.

The most home he felt was when his best friend was home, but even now he was in hospital. They shared an apartment and Yuuri didn't mind having company.

He sighed and put down all his stuff, then flopped onto the couch, when his phone rang.

"Detective Katsuki," he introduced himself.

"Yuuri? Come at this address right now and as quickly as you can!" Michele was yelling into the phone and Yuuri couldn't help but groan and pick himself up. It was 10 pm for god's sake.

He locked the door on the way out, then running to the address the was told to. It wasn't far and Yuuri had enough stamina for it.

He arrived in about five minutes after he left the apartment and he had to cover his nose as he entered the building from the horrible smell. It smelt like something rotten.

Yuuri showed his badge to some cops to let him in and as he stepped into the room, his eyes widened.

A male body lay there, it was nobody Yuuri would recognize. His body was in a really bad condition.

There were quite a few stap wounds and the smell got worse, because it was hellish hot in the room. A bullet hole was right between his eyes and Yuuri wondered if it was a lucky shot or just really good aim.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked a few forensics, but instead of then answering, Michele stepped forward and gave him a note.

"It's for you,"

"Me?" Yuuri asked weidly. He looked st the envelope, it was white, nothing unusual.

' _Katsuki Yuuri_ ' it read on the front.

"Why didn't you open it?" Yuuri asked as he looked for closer inspection to see if there was anything that could help them.

"There is no fingerprints or anything. It's not a bomb, that's much we know, but I think it would be best for you to open it, though keep me updated," Michele replied and returned back to the corpse.

Yuuri sighed and opened it. It was weird, who was writing him?

_Dear detective,_

_I'm aware this must be very strange to you as to why I'm writing this letter and giving it to you in such weird circumstances, but all I wanted to do is to give you an offer. I won't tell you just yet, but you will find out soon,_

_looking forward to finally meeting you in person,_

_Nikiforov_

Yuuri's eyes widened and his mouth was agape as he reread the whole letter, just to see if he read it correctly.

There was no mistake.

Yuuri was looking for the mafia boss for over a year now and all he could do is find out his surname.

And now, for some reason, the man decided to contact the detective himself?

This must be the truth or someone was completely messing with Yuuri for fun.


	2. The necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Nikiforov hit his head or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa thank you for reading:)) it means a lot~

Someone was definitely making fun out of Katsuki Yuuri. That's what Yuuri was telling himself. Why would this be real?

Of course he would love that this would actually be Nikiforov in all his glory. It meant it would be easier to get to him.

There was an offer implied, but that moment, Yuuri didn't care about it. He was busier thinking about the possibilities of this being legit.

Michele returned to Yuuri. "So, what's up? Are we dealing with another serial killer?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead. 

"No, this might be the clue to bring Nikiforov to justice once and for all," Yuuri replied and gave the letter to Michele. "Check if there's any fingerprints or anything that could help us," 

Michele quickly scanned through the words on the paper and his eyes widened. "Have you thought about the possibility of this being a fake?"

"I have, but there's no evidence that it's real or fake, we'll just have to figure it out as it goes," Yuuri replied.

Just thinking about it, Yuuri felt shivers run up his spine. Meeting Nikiforov after a year of chasing him would be a break through for him and Phichit, but if he could, he wouldn't involve his best friend. Especially now that his best friend was injured. 

"Yuuri..-" Michele sighed. "Whatever you do, be careful and don't get yourself killed. We need you," 

"You know I'm very careful," Yuuri playfully winked and sighed. "Now if you excuse me, I will retire for the night and hopefully get more than three hours of sleep,"

"Goodnight, Yuuri," 

He walked along the road, down to his apartment. Small white snowflakes started falling from the sky and it hit Yuuri, it was his birthday. It was already past midnight, which meant it was alredy November 29th.

"Snow showed up quite soon this year, hasn't it?" he smiled to himself. "Happy birthday to me, then,"

He took his time, he didn't feel like rushing. Yuuri sighed and walked up to the front door, pulling the key out from his pocked and trying to unlock, but the door was already unlocked. Yuuri raised his eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure I locked.."

Yuuri put one of his hands onto his waist, to where his gun was and brought it up in front of him for safety. He slowly took a few steps into the apartment. Was this necessary? Was he only being paranoid because he forgot to lock the door?

Yuuri walked further into the apartment and looked in all directions for any signs of movement, but there was none. Maybe he was just becoming forgetful. 

He walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water, when he saw a thing that wasn't there before. A small package on the table. 

The thing was big enough for a phone, maybe a bit smaller. There was a bow on the top of the package and the whole thing was wrapped in the shade of blue Yuuri favourited. A small card was lying on top of it, right next to the bow, just waiting to be looked at. 

Yuuri wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but if it was a bomb, he might just die on his birthday. He was willing to risk it.

He was pretty sure it wasn't a bomb, it would be too obvious and if Nikiforov wanted to kill him off, he would've done it sooner. He carefully opened up the small card. How did he know it was Nikiforov? Because nobody else would sneak into his apartment at midnight.

' _To my favourite detective.._ ' it said and Yuuri felt chills run through him. The writing was clearly the same as it was on the letter that was found on the corpse. 

He slowly unwrapped the present, careful not to rip something, before he pulled out a box. Yuuri bit his lip and opened it. There was another, smaller box that almost looked like jewelry box with another small card next to it. Yuuri was confused by this, but he still opened up the card and sighed. What was Nikiforov planning?

' _Happy birthday, detective! I hope you like my present,_

_-Nikiforov_

_ps. I swear the present isn't a tracker, you can run it through any devices, you won't find a thing._ '

Yuuri's mouth fell open as he read both cards again. Did the mafia boss just wish him of all people happy birthday, even before any of the others could? Why? Why would he do that?

Yuuri's eyes couldn't find the answer as he tried to think about everything. Then his eyes landed on the jewelry box and he stopped. Nikiforov said it wasn't a tracker, which means it would probably be a necklace or a bracelet, even a ring. 

Yuuri almost slapped himself, it wasn't in a jewelry box for nothing!

He slowly opened up the box and inside there was a necklace with a small pendant in a shape of a circle. In the midle there was a diamond and Yuuri actually looked at it, realizing this wasn't a fake plastic diamond. This was a real one. 

If Yuuri wasn't speechless before, he sure as hell was now. Why the hell was this guy doing this? Was he making fun of Yuuri? That was the only possible explanation. It was probably only fun for him, before he would kill him. But Yuuri would make sure, that wouldn't happen and Nikiforov would end up in prison. 

Yuuri took the necklace out of the box and really looked at it. The chain and the circle around the diamond were both silver and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of the necklace his mother gave him as a little boy and it hurt. 

Why did he feel like this? Did Nikiforov somehow find out about his parents and was mocking him for it? Yuuri wished that wasn't the case, but he seriously couldn't think of any other explanation.

There was one that the mafia boss actually liked him, but that theory was thrown away before it could even see the light. Yuuri sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the necklace for what seemed centuries. He couldn't wrap his mind around it and sure as hell, he would have to take it to the lab to see if there is anything that would help them catch the mafia boss.

That night, Yuuri did not get to sleep much, he slept less than usual and the worst part was, he wasn't even as sleepy as he was supposed to be. He only got two letters from Nikiforov, but he was sure those weren't the only ones he would get. But why him?

Yuuri decided to go to sleep around four in the morning. He, of course, had to get up at six, so two hours of sleep were better than none. The alarm clock started ringing as soon as Yuuri thought his head touched the bed, but dragged himself out of the bed after he hit the snooze button at least five times. 

"Hey Minami," he greeted the boy, who was just getting morning coffee from the cafe opposite from where he worked. 

"Oh, hi," they both grabbed coffee and got themselves in their offices soon after. 

"Hey, Otabek, could I ask you for a favour?" Yuuri walked into the lab with the package he got from Nikiforov earlier that day. 

"Yuuri, yes of course, what do you need?" Otabek replied and Yuuri placed all the things on the counter. 

"I need you to look for fingerprints, any clues on this," he pointed at the box. Otabek knotted his eyebrows together and opened the box, he read through the cards and his eyes widened. "Yuuri.."

"I know, no need to tell me that he's toying with me. I figured out that much myself," Yuuri yawned and shook his head. "I have no idea why."

"Also make sure if that's the same handwriting as on the note we found at the crime scene," Yuuri said. 

"I can guarantee you that I don't need to compare the two. These notes were all written by the same person, that much is clear," Otabek opened the jewelry box and stood amazed. "He gave you this?"

"Yes, I was surprised too," Yuuri sighed. "I don't know what to do, so please keep me updated if you find anything, even the smallest detail that could help us," he told Otabek. He was still not sure what to do, how to continue. They had no DNA, no fingerprints. Even if they arrested a suspect, they had no proof that the person is actually the real mafia boss.

Besides, it's not like the guy is going to text him or something.

On the cue, his phone made a sound, telling Yuuri he got a message. Yuuri took out his phone and opened the message. 

**From: Viktor;D**

 

> ' _Hey, Yuuri, I was wondering if you're free today?'_

Yuuri smiled as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

**To: Viktor;D**

 

> 'Yes, of course. Do you want to meet?'

**From: Viktor;D**

 

> _'I got a day off, so maybe we could grab lunch?'_

**To: Viktor;D**

 

> _'Sounds lovely. 1 pm sounds good?'_

Viktor texted him the address of a small restaurant, not far from where he was at. Yuuri smiled at the phone and locked it. 

"I see someone's making your day better," Otabek smiled. "Have fun,"

"Thank you," Yuuri smiled. "Keep me updated, okay?"

"Okay, and detective...-" Yuuri looked back at Otabek, "..-happy birthday, sir," 

"Oh thank you," Yuuri replied, before he was gone. All he could hope was that Otabek would find anything on that present.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri worked on the case and some other things, before it was lunch time and he happily finished his work. "I'm taking my break," he told Celestino, who let him go and told him he has exactly one hour to be back.

Yuuri didn't think he would actually get half an hour longer than his break actually lasted, but he was thankful for it. Celestino was a great captain, but that meant he could also get strict and Yuuri respected that. Yuuri felt like Celestino has taken over father figure in his life.

"Hey Yuuri," Viktor waved from the table at the window and Yuuri joined him. He greeted Viktor back and smiled. 

"It's nice to see you again,"

"You too, but let me guess. You slept for only two hours today," Viktor has already read the poor man. 

"How'd you know?" Yuuri asked as they waited for a waiter. 

"Well, for starters you look like you were run over by ten trucks and then they got you back to life, only to run you over by twenty more," Viktor stated. Yuuri looked at him weirdly, "Do I really look like that?"

"You do look a little like mess, but I'm exaggerating, you look like a cute mess," Viktor smiled and Yuuri couldn't help but blush. Never in his entire life, he felt himself blush that hard. Of course there were times, when he got a compliment and he blushed because he was embarrassed, but this took it to another level and he couldn't help but look away from Viktor's curious eyes. 

"I don't look cute," he muttered.

"Hm, we'll see about that," Thankfully the waitress came and took orders for the two men. They started talking about a lot of things, Yuuri trying hard not to slip anything from the detective work out and he was succeeding. Then he accidentally mentioned it was his birthday.

"Wait, it's your birthday?!" Viktor surprisedly asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  

"Because really, I stopped celebrating my birthday when I was eleven," Yuuri laughed. He still remembered the birthday celebration his parents prepared for him. It was amazing and Yuuri would never forget it. It was just sad that it turned from the happiest memory to the saddest one. 

"Oh? Why?" Viktor didn't know if he should go there and he didn't know if Yuuri was going to tell him anyway. 

"It doesn't really matter. I'll maybe tell you someday," Yuuri sadly smiled. "I just really don't want to think about that right now," 

"Okay," Viktor nodded. They ate their food in silent as it arrived. 

"Hey, Yuuri?" Viktor asked after a few minutes of silence. The restaurant was becoming crowded because of the lunch time. Yuuri looked at Viktor as giving him a sign, he's listening. 

"I was wondering. When does your shift end? I really wanted to introduce you to Makkachin," Viktor said and smiled, hopefully he would get more time to spend with Yuuri. He couldn't help but love being around the shorter man for some reason. "If you want that, of course,"

"Well I don't really have a strict hour but I have to be there at least three. It would be nice to meet her, though," Yuuri grinned as he saw Viktor's smile widen. 

"I'm sure she will love you!"

 

* * *

 

As soon as that, Yuuri was back in his office, looking for clues. The victim's name was George Rodriguez, 46 years old, worked at a barber shop downtown. Basically no suspicion about him. Yuuri packed his keys, his badge and his phone. 

"I'll be back soon," he stated as he walked downtown, right to the barber shop where George worked. It was half past one and Yuuri was sure, they just got done with their lunch break. Thankfully the shop was empty, only a middle aged woman was sitting at the counter, reading a magazine. 

"Hello," Yuuri greeted. The woman stood up, smiled at him. 

"You have an appointment?" she asked him, but he shook his head and took out his badge.

"I'm detective Katsuki, I'm here to talk about George Rodriguez," the woman's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one of the hands. 

"Is my husband okay?" she questioned and Yuuri had to bit his lip. This was always the hardest part about his job. To bring the news to the family. 

"Mrs Rodriguez, you might want to sit down," Yuuri said and she did as she was told. "Your husband has passed away," she paled in the moment and tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for your loss," 

"W-What happened? There must be a reason, I mean he wasn't a bad man, he just..-What happened to him, detective?!" she asked, she cried and cried and Yuuri tried to comfort her. 

"He was shot," he spared her the details about other things. 

"Did he suffer?" 

"He didn't feel any pain," Yuuri tried to assure her. Though that might not be the case, there was a high possibility the stab wounds were given to him before the shot in the head. "Was your husband involved with any dangerous people?" 

"He..-" she bit her lip. "Our shop isn't as popular as it was, detective. Money doesn't come without work and we just..-" she started crying even more. "One day h-he came home, happy, saying he found a solution to all our problems. He brought us cash, so much we haven't seen in our life and I-I told him, I explicitly told him that he should return that, but he kept saying that we don't have to worry about out finances ever again.."

"Do he tell you where he got the money?" Yuuri softly asked, trying not to startle the woman too much. 

"George said he got it from a young man that only wanted to help him. That's all. I tried to get him to tell me, but he never did," she cried. "I tried, but I-I..-"

"Has he even mentioned how the man looked like?" Yuuri asked and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. She looked at him with her greyish eyes. 

"He only said, he was in his late twenties or early thirties, he never mentioned how he looked like,"  the woman replied.

'Damn,' Yuuri thought. Yuuri always imagined the Pakhan with not much grey hair on his head, around 50 in years. 

If that were the Pakhan of course. This might've been only one of his spies. Yuuri would always imagine the mafia boss as an old man, until he would see him with his own two eyes, that was for sure.

"Thank you, Mrs," Yuuri thanked her. "You were in great help,"

With that Yuuri stayed for a few minutes, giving the woman moral support, before apologizing that he had to leave. 

"Detective?" Yuuri's head turned back to the woman who called him. "Make sure, this man whoever he is, suffers for every sin he's ever committed."

"I cannot guarantee that, but what I can guarantee is that we will find him and he will rot in his cell until he goes to hell," Yuuri smiled at the woman. "I won't stop until I find him,"

The woman gave him a small smile. "Thank you,"

 

* * *

 

Yuuri flopped onto his chair in the office. Sara came up to him, "Any luck with the wife?"

"Well, she said her husband mentioned that the guy that gave him the money was around thirty years old. But that is probably the only thing useful," Yuuri replied and sighed. "We can't even verify that this person was the mafia boss. And if he was, damn he is young for someone on his position,"

"Well, they do start young," Otabek showed out of no where. "I need to talk to you," 

"You can say it here, they will find out eventually," Yuuri sighed. 

"Find out what?" Minami asked. 

"Guess who left me a present for my birthday this morning as I returned from the crime scene?" Yuuri asked. Nobody said anything. "It was that damn Nikiforov, who's making fun out of me."

Everyone stared at the detective who took the box out of Otabek's hands. "So what's the status?"

"No fingerprints, exept for yours, and no it's not a tracker," Otabek said. "I still compared the writing, it definitely belongs to the same person,"

"May I?" Sara looked into the box and pulled out the cards and read them. Her eyes widened at the two cards. "If you ask me, he's just trying to get in your pants,"

"Sara, stop messing with me," Yuuri groaned. "I can't figure this guy out, no matter what I do,"

"Okay, let's be honest, who here would get into Yuuri's pants if they could?" Sara asked and mostly everyone raised their hands, which made Yuuri roll his eyes and blush a little. "Let's be honest, I'd go straight for you," Sara smirked. Everyone was thankful Michele wasn't around to get pissed at her.

"Let's not go that far," Yuuri smiled. "But honestly, I just think he's toying with me. All of this is a game to him," 

"Who knows, Yuuri? There might be more to the story than you originally thought," Otabek said. "Isn't it always with serial killers?"

"Yeah, and Yuuri?" Sara said. "You should wear the necklace. It was a gift after all," 

"Yes, but from a murderer?" Yuuri asked, shocked, that she would actually say anything like that.

"Give him the pleasure to think he can boss you around. Then when you catch him, you can throw it in his face," she smirked. "Believe me, it will be fun!"

And that's how Yuuri ended up wearing the necklace.

 


	3. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri blushing, Viktor teasing and Yuri almost throwing himself out of the window.

Yuuri asked Viktor to meet him a bit later, because he wanted to go visit Phichit. As always he took the bus there, it was relaxing to ride on it.

This time he wasn't alone, but he didn't mind. He plugged in his headphones and started to listening to whatever came on shuffle. Yuuri wasn't picky when it came to music, he listened to everything. 

The bus stopped and he exited on his stop, the proceeded to walk towards the hospital. "Hey, my friend," 

Phichit smiled at Yuuri, who just sat down on the chair next to his bed. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine. Leo and Guang Hong came to visit me so I wasn't bored," Phichit replied. Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji were two detectives from Missing persons department, while Yuuri and Phichit belonged to Murder investigation department. They were good friends and often hang out.

"Glad to hear that," Yuuri smiled. "Oh, I have to much to tell you,"

Yuuri told Phichit everything, even showed him the necklace he was wearing and explained the weird plan Sara said it would work. He doubted it, but if the necklace really wasn't a tracker, where was the harm?

"Phichit, I have to tell you something," Yuuri said seriously. 

"Oh my, you finally found someone that you like," Phichit happily said. He always read Yuuri, before he could open his mouth and he got used to it. 

"Yeah..-" Yuuri smiled. "He is amazing, though I only know him for a few days," 

"Oh, do tell," 

"His name is Viktor and he is amazing. He can be a little childish, but nothing I can't handle. He is also a person that has no idea what personal space it and I really don't mind, because why would I?" Yuuri finally admitted his crush to someone. He knew it before, of course, but hated to admit it. 

"You seem smitten and I think this might be good for you," his best friend stated. "You need to chill from all the work you've been doing and go get the boy!"

"He's four years older than me, Phichit," 

"Yeah..-Anyways speaking about years, happy birthday, Yuuri!" Phichit sang. "When I get out of here, I'm taking you to dinner so we can celebrate,"

"Thank you, but now if you don't mind I have someone to meet," Yuuri's smile told Phichit everything he needed to know. 

"Have fun and if you like him so much, don't let him go, okay?" 

"I won't, but seriously you don't need to worry, I'll deal with it somehow," Yuuri replied.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to die a virgin," Phichit smirked and stuck out a tongue. Yuuri just laughed and said, "Even if I die now, I won't die a virgin, life has already fucked me up,"

 

* * *

 

Viktor stood at the park entrance with Makkachin on a leash and a box in the other hand. He really hoped Yuuri was going to like the muffins, he spent three hours working on them. But that wasn't all.

_"Hey old man, what are you doing?!" Yuri walked right into Viktor's penthouse without any knocking and started yelling at him._

_"Muffins, what else does it look like I'm doing?!" Viktor yelled back, while he was trying to figure out how to stop the smoke coming out from the oven._

_"THAT SURE AS HELL AREN'T MUFFINS!" Yuri ran to get the fire extinguisher. "Open the oven!"_

_Viktor did that and Yuri didn't give him time to move away so he got all the white stuff over him. The smoke stopped, but all of his kitchen was covered in white as if it snowed. Viktor wiped off the white substance from his face and angrily looked at Yuri. "What the fuck."_

_"Hey, don't be angry at me for helping you. You almost set the whole penthouse on fire," Yuri shrugged. "Besides, why the hell are you making muffins? You could just order them,"_

_Viktor took a deep breath. "I swear to god, Yuri, get out before I throw you out of the window," it was the least threathening thing that Viktor has said to Yuri, but he actually meant it for real._

_"Pfft, I just wanted some peace and quiet to text Beka, but okay fine, whatever," Yuri huffed and walked out of the penthouse._

_Viktor controlled his anger before he showered and cleaned everything up._

The muffins Viktor was holding were ordered because he wanted to give Yuuri something for his birthday as Viktor. Not as the mafia boss, but as a thoughtful person he was. 

(If you believe).

He forgot how to cook, though he loved cooking with his mom as he was younger. He loved remembering those days when his mother was still alive and well. It was the memories, he never wanted to forget.

"Hey Viktor!" he heard Yuuri yell and he turned to face the younger. "How are you?"

Before Yuuri could say anything else, Makkachin jumped onto him and started licking his face. 

"Makka, down, leave Yuuri," Viktor tried to get Makkachin off Yuuri, but it didn't help. 

"Don't worry about it too much, I love dogs. I had one just like this," Yuuri remembered a faint memory of Vicchan. 

Viktor smiled at the sight of Yuuri and Makkachin together. He wished he would see it more often. "Oh yeah, these are for you," Viktor gave Yuuri the box. "I wanted to bake it for you, but almost set the whole kitchen on fire,"

"I told you, you didn't have to bring me anything," Yuuri thanked him and accepted the box with muffins. 

"I didn't have to but I did," Viktor smiled. "C'mon let's go. I like hanging out in the park," 

They sat down on a bench next to a big oak tree. The snow didn't last, so the grass was still green and not covered with a white blanket. "I wish it snowed. I like snow," Viktor said as they were quiet for a while. Yuuri took one muffin and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"Mhm," Yuuri mumbled with full mouth. Viktor just laughed at the chubby cheeks Yuuri had with muffin in his mouth. Yuuri offered Viktor a muffin and he gladly took it. 

"How did you know I really like mint chocolate?" Yuuri asked when he swallowed the muffin in his mouth. 

"Oh you do? I guessed," Viktor lied and shrugged. That file Chris gave him was very detailed about everything. 

"You're very good at guessing then," Yuuri smiled and took off his glasses and put them in a pocket of a coat. "The muffins are really good, where did you order them?"

"Oh, just the bakery on the Maxwell road," Viktor replied and looked at Yuuri without glasses. This was the first time he saw the man without his glasses and, damn, he looked amazing. More than before, but he still loved when Yuuri wore them. 

"What? Do I look that bad without glasses?" Yuuri asked and tried to hide his red cheeks. Thankfully he felt cold, so his cheeks were at least a bit red before. 

"No, I'm just thinking about how cute you look," Viktor laughed at him. 

Yuuri had to look away from Viktor's eyes, because he felt like Viktor saw through him. "Stop saying that, I'm not cute," Viktor's hand ended up on Yuuri's chin and turned it so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"Who says that?" the silver haired man smirked next to Yuuri's face and with every word he said, Yuuri felt Viktor's breath tickle his lips. Dark maroon eyes were staring. All he wanted that moment was for Viktor to kiss him. 

Though, the moment was ruined by Makkachin who started barking at the two. Viktor, for the first time in his life, wished Makkachin wasn't there and he removed himself away from Yuuri. "Hey, you're freezing, do you want to get coffee or hot chocolate to warm up?"

"That sounds lovely," Yuuri smiled at him, his cheeks still red, trying very hard not to hate Makkachin for ruining the moment. Would Viktor actually go through with it? Would he kiss Yuuri?

"There's a coffee shop right there, it's the closest," Viktor smiled. "You go on, I'll just take Makka home and I'll be right back,"

"Oh you sure? I can come with you, if you want," Yuuri offered, but a second later realized what he said and almost started apologizing, if Viktor hasn't smiled, "That sounds lovely. Let's do that,"

They walked together, Yuuri holding onto the box of muffins and Viktor holding Makkachin's leash. They arrived in the richer part of the town and Viktor offered Yuuri to enter the penthouse. 

Yuuri's mouth fell open as he saw the luxury of Viktor's penthouse and saw Yuri sitting on the sofa, watching TV, occasionally texting someone. "Wow,"

Yuri turned to see Viktor and Yuuri enter and he had to roll his eyes. "Why is he here?" he asked bitterly and pointed at Yuuri. 

"Because Yuuri is my friend and he can be here," Viktor told Yuri. "Now be a sunshine and stop complaining," it was a way of telling Yuri to shut up unless he wants to be punished. Yuri just rolled his eyes again and went back to watching the TV

"Wow, this is a big apartment," Yuri said, kind of suspicious of how he could afford that. 

"Yeah my parents were filthy rich. My brother took over the company because I didn't want to, but he still sends us money for some reason," Viktor said. 

"Your brother?" Yuuri weirdly asked, looking at Yuri.

"Yeah, other brother." VIktor smiled. "Yuri might be old enough to take over the company, but he got it faster. I prefer to live independently, so I have my own job and I don't have to care if Andrei sends money or not. Apparently my parents ordered him to take care of Yuri and I," Viktor heard Yuri huff from the couch at his lying skills, but Yuuri completely fell for it. He was too deep in this.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Viktor offered. "I have hot chocolate if you want to drink it here," 

"Uh, yeah I don't mind," Yuuri smiled.

"You know what, I will kill myself if I have to look at you two any longer. Ugh I hate this," Yuri turned the TV off and got his coat and walked out. 

"Wow, he must really hate me," Yuuri stated. 

"Don't take it to personally. He's been like this since he was adopted. Always reserved, never let anyone in," Viktor sighed. "Until he met Otabek that is,"

"Otabek? You mean Otabek Altin?" Yuuri asked as Viktor started preparing hot chocolate. He stopped for a moment as if the information shocked him. 

"Yes, him. How do you know him?" Viktor asked curiously. 

"Oh, he works with me at the Murder investigation department. He's one of the forensics," Yuuri said and took off his coat. It was quite warm in the apartment. 

"You can put your coat on the ...-" Viktor saw the necklace and stopped everything he was doing. Yuuri was wearing it? How? He honestly thought Yuuri would throw it away, if not anything else, take it to the lab to get it checked for anything. For sure, they would find nothing, but they would at least try, right?

"Viktor?" Yuuri waved his hand in front of his face and Viktor visibly flinched and apologized. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry, I'm okay. I saw the necklace you're wearing and remembered of something," Viktor said in a sorry tone. 

"Oh, I got it from a friend for my birthday," Yuuri nervously smiled and scratched himself behind the neck. Viktor knew he was lying, because well .. he was the one that gave him the necklace. Maybe he could tease Yuuri about it, a little.

Viktor turned around, away from Yuuri to pour hot chocolate in two mugs. "They must really like you, huh?"

"Who?" Yuuri asked.

"The person that gave you the necklace," Viktor smirked, but Yuuri couldn't see it. "I mean it looks very expensive. I don't imagine someone that is only an ordinary friend giving you something like that,"

"It was from a friend, but I don't think they like me," Yuuri said. "I mean, it's complicated,"

"Oh? How so?" VIktor was curious to what limit Yuuri was prepared to go. 

"It doesn't matter," Yuuri quickly said. Viktor realized Yuuri was not enough comfortable around him yet. 

"Sorry for pushing you," Viktor gave him an apologetic smile and pushed one of the mugs in front of him. "Be careful it's hot."

"Thank you," he thanked and smiled. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Yuuri spoke up. "What's the time?"

"Hm around six I think. We were in the park for quite a while," Viktor replied, not bothering to look at the clock. 

"So I have a competition?" Viktor didn't know how Yuuri would react, but he needed to push it to the limits. 

"What competition?" 

"To win your heart, of course. There's someone else, isn't there?" Viktor sadly smiled and looked down at his hot chocolate. 

"I-I don't think they like me. And besides if they did, I would never be with them. They just aren't my type," Yuuri replied, hiding the blushing face. He's known Viktor for only a few days! What has been this man doing to him? 

"Oh? Who is your type then?" Viktor smirked, full well knowing it would make the other blush harder and for some reason that's all he wanted to see. Yuuri blushing, Yuuri being adorable, Yuuri doing anything. It was like he was obsessed with this man.

What has Yuuri Katsuki done to him? 

"A-Are you trying to make me confess or something?" his voice jumped for a tone, making it sound a little high pitched, which he apologized about soon after. 

Viktor stood up and walked over to Yuuri who was sitting on the chair next to the counter. He grabbed Yuuri's still cold hands and brought them to his face to kiss them. "And what if I am?"

This was the limit for Yuuri. He felt like his head was going to explode, his brain was malfuncioning, the words he was about to say disappeared from his mind and all he could do was stare at Viktor who was watching him closely. 

Yuuri fell forward into Viktor's embrace and Viktor was happy he could hold the other close for the first time. "You're my type," the hushed words were barely heard, but Viktor heard them. 

"I'm glad." They stood there for a few minutes, before Viktor pulled away and looked at Yuuri. "Do you want to watch a movie? Yuri left us, so we can watch anything we want," 

Yuuri nodded, still not trusting his own words. What happened to him? He has always been confident, nobody ever broke him but here he was almost giving himself to Viktor without second thought. Is this what love felt like?

Yuuri sat down on the huge couch and waited for Viktor to choose the movie. Viktor looked at him, "What do you want to watch?"

"I-I don't mind anything," Yuuri smiled at Viktor who shrugged and turned on the normal TV, where Law and order was playing.

"Ironic," Viktor snorted when he realized even the mafia was involved.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Viktor sat down next to Yuuri and pulled his legs up on the couch. "I just remembered something, don't worry,"

Yuuri didn't know what he should do, but he mastered enough courage to lean his head onto Viktor's shoulder. Was it too much? The older man didn't seem to mind as he wrapped the other arm around Yuuri's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

"Why did you become a detective?" Viktor suddenly asked, which startled Yuuri. Not even Viktor himself knew why he was still pushing his nose into that business.

"It's complicated," Yuuri said, slightly sad tone in his voice.

Viktor didn't say anything else, he stared at the TV where two people were talking in Russian and he cringed. "These people are definitely not Russian. But I give them points for trying," Viktor stated and Yuuri curiously looked at him.

Yuuri knew Viktor had a thick accent and that he was from Russia so it would only mean he knew Russian. "Most of people watching probably didn't even notice," he replied. "It's not like everyone knows Russian,"

Viktor looked at Yuuri and smiled. "But for those who do, it's cringey, ангел," he smirked as Yuuri's eyes widened at the Russian word.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I might tell you one day," Viktor smirked as he placed his head on top of the younger man's. "I really thought you knew Russian, at least a bit of it,"

"No, I know Japanese, but I have no idea about Russian," Yuuri said.

"Japanese?" Viktor sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I grew up in a small village in Japan, Hasetsu. I moved when I started high school," Yuuri explained. "I loved it there,"

"It sounds nice," Viktor agreed. They were quiet for a while, just watching the show, when Viktor's phone rang. He sighed and moved away from Yuuri to get the phone.

Why was Yakov calling of all the people?

Yakov was back in Russia in charge for all that was happening there, when Viktor was away in Detroit for business.

Viktor decided he would switch to Russian so Yuuri wouldn't understand, but he also didn't have to go completely away from Yuuri. "Hello, Yakov?"

"Vitya, I need to talk to you immediately," he said in Russian. "Are you alone?"

"I'm with someone, but they don't understand Russian so there is nothing to worry about," Viktor replied, getting strange glances from Yuuri. He knew he shouldn't interfere with what Viktor was talking, but he couldn't help but be curious. He always was when it came to Viktor.

"Vitya, are you sure about it?"

"No worries, just speak," Viktor said and sighed.

"You will have to come back to Russia, we have some problems,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ангел - angel 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! I might put some of Viktor's backstory into this, still deciding.


	4. The suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio gives an idea, Yuuri is annoyed by everything and Phichit is finally out of the hospital.
> 
> And a few sherlock references:))))

"Do you want to explain?" Viktor asked, his voice got a little more serious than it was before. "I thought you were capable enough to get the job done without me? I'm only gone for a month, Yakov,"

"Apparently there were some misunderstandings between language barriers and they killed the wrong person," Yakov explained. Viktor's eyes widened as he stood up from the couch and gave an apologetic look to Yuuri.

"How the fuck do you get a name wrong? It was in English and I'm pretty sure people know English," Viktor angrily said and walked away. He didn't want Yuuri to see him pissed like this. "And I told you only to kill the guy if he's resisting,"

"I don't know? I wasn't there!" Yakov replied.

"How weren't you there? I explicitly told you to be there," Viktor gritted his teeth. "You better fix this shit, Yakov, it was your responsibility,"

"Vitya," Yakov stopped Viktor from hanging up. "It's still better for you to come back to Russia. I also have some other news,"

Viktor rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"They hired a few FBI agents to search for you. You made a big mistake when that guy blabbed your surname to the detectives. They might be able to find you,"

"Only with a surname? Please Yakov," Viktor snorted and rolled his eyes. "Fix the mess and get your ass home." Then he hung up and took a deep breath.

"That seemed to be an angry conversation," Yuuri awkwardly smiled at Viktor from the couch. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Viktor sat down next to Yuuri and leaned his head onto Yuuri's shoulder. They spent their evening like that, before Yuuri apologizing that he had to go.

 

* * *

 

"Let's go through facts again," Yuuri walked up and down his office. Sara, Minami, Michele and even Otabek joined him.

"We've done this a million of times, Yuuri and nothing has changed," Michele complained.

"Yes, but we might missed something that we will think about it now," Yuuri said. "Okay, it started with the killing of Kelly Hunter, 24th of April 2016," Yuuri looked at the file.

"Yes, we had no idea where it led," Sara sighed. "We know all of this,"

"Okay, moving on, there was another murder that happened on the night of 6th May 2016," Yuuri stated.

"Yes and it was some guy," Michele said. "At the crime scene we caught a suspect, who later admitted being a spy for the Russian mafia,"

"Yeah, he is basically the one who told us about Nikiforov. If not we wouldn't have known the surname," Minami added. "I still wonder how did the snipper hit him in the head from such far away building,"

"Yeah that was very unfortunate," Yuuri agreed. "The fact is that the guy broke and told us at least that much. I honestly thought we were going to be able to arrest Nikiforov in no tim..-Wait, did you just say Russian mafia?" Everyone looked at Yuuri. "Sorry I was sick that week and couldn't meet the unfortunate soul,"

"Well yeah, the guy told us he worked for Russian mafia. Phichit was questioning him and besides Nikiforov wouldn't be a leader of a mafia at all, if he didn't have skillful people working for him," Otabek spoke up.

Everyone looked at Yuuri, who stared at the white board that had all the evidence they had on it. "Russian mafia, Russian ..-" he muttered. "Why is Russian mafia in Detroit?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. That was true. Why is Russian mafia in Detroit? They must be here to get connections then.

"We were looking at the picture the wrong way," Yuuri said. "We won't find the Pakhan in Detroit, it would be nearly impossible. Do you realize we could avoid spending one year trying to solve the goddamn case if you just realized it was Russian mafia?!" Yuuri groaned. He spent one year on a single case, just because of that week he got sick for some reason.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Yuuri groaned and gave them all death glares. "But the same type killings have happened, which means the spies or at least some members of the mafia are still here,"

"Though, we have a proof Nikiforov is currently in Detroit. He sent you three letters that he signed," Minami pointed out.

"That could just be someone working for him, right?" Yuuri asked.

"Okay, true. You have a point there, but why would anyone go through the pain of signing the note with Nikiforov's last name? Just to get your attention?" Sara asked Yuuri, who thought for a moment. Why indeed?

"If it helps, though, I heard they are hiring a few FBI agents to look for the guy," Michele said.

"Seriously?" they all looked at him. "How'd you find out?"

"I heard it from a friend that works there. I think Nikiforov has caused way too many problems for the government and civilians in general,"

"Well yeah, he gives money to the people who need it and then kills them off when they can't give him the money back,"

"That is the only connection between all the victims,"

"So basically, he kills for fun," Yuuri ended the debate they started. "And we are dealing with another serial killer, just on a higher level than most of them,"

Yuuri sat down on his chair and looked to the ceiling. It was annoying that he couldn't find anything. Literally anything. The only thing they had was his last name and a guy who got shot in the head for trying to tell the truth.

Yuuri excused himself as he walked to the captain's office. He knocked and as he got the permission, he entered.

"I think it's best to leave the Nikiforov case to FBI," Yuuri said with a serious face. "They can actually go to Russia and find clues about it,"

Celestino looked at him weirdly. "It's not like you to just give up on a case," he told Yuuri. He actually hasn't seen Yuuri give up on a case ever in his life.

"Well, it is in Russia and I'm not really eager to travel there right now," Yuuri smiled but shook his head. "FBI is taking over anyway,"

"As you wish Yuuri, but if you want to reopen the case, you can always do it," Celestino sighed. "I really hoped to see Nikiforov being brought to jail by your hands, though. If FBI does the job it's fine too,"

That evening, Yuuri visited Phichit again, bringing him the news. Phichit of course didn't want to give up on the case but Yuuri calmed him down that the case might be solved quicker if FBI did it.

For the first time in forever, Yuuri felt bad for not solving the case. Of course it's happened before, but he's never given up on it like this.

As Yuuri walked home and also took a bus, he felt like he was being watched. It was a strange feeling at the back of his mind that didn't go away throughout the whole ride home. As he unlocked the door and stepped in, he smelt an aroma that hasn't been there before.

Was it mint?

He stepped into his apparment, a gun in his hand again for protection as he walked into the kitchen, only to find another package and a mint candle lit up next to it.

Yuuri blinked a few times, to get himself to realize that he wasn't imagining things. He sighed, put the gun down to the table and slowly unwrapped the paper on the box.

There were two more of the mint candles that smelt amazing and another note. He carefully took it in his hands and opened it.

_'Already giving up on me, detective?_

_-Nikiforov_

_ps. the necklace looks amazing on you'_

Yuuri's eyes widened. It has only been an hour since he told Celestino he was giving up on the case and half an hour from when he told Phichit about it.

How the hell did he manage to already find out? Yuuri bit his lip, feeling so weird. What the hell was happening?

Suddenly his phone started ringing and it snapped him from gazing into the note and candles for too long. "Yuuri!"

Viktor greeted him at the other side, with joy in his voice. "Makkachin misses you already and is wondering if you wanted to go take a walk with her?" he playfully rolled his eyes at Viktor's childish acts.

"Who misses me more though, you or Makka?" Yuuri teased and Viktor was silent for a few seconds.

"Hm, we both do," Viktor laughed. "See you soon,"

Viktor smiled at the phone screen as he put the phone in his pocket, he had to take it out because it was ringing.

"Yes?"

"Viktor, I need you now," Yuri spoke at the other side with a slight concern in his voice.

"Awh, Yura, finally warming up to me...," Viktor smirked.

"Shut it, old man. You have to get here now. Believe me, you won't like what you see," Yuri explained and told him the address before hanging up. Viktor sighed and remembered Yuuri. What was he supposed to tell him?

**To: Yuuri <3**

 

> _'Hey, I'm sorry if there a way to move the hang out to tomorrow? Something came up..'_

**From: Yuuri <3**

 

> _'It's okay, don't worry about it.'_

Viktor felt the sadness through the text and as much as he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to hang out with Yuuri, he put on his poker face and drove to the place Yuri told him about.

He arrived in about ten minutes, it wasn't far from where he lived and entered the building. A few of the people there, stepped out of the way when they saw their leader.

Viktor tried to block the rotting smell that tickled his nostrils. "Damn, who died here?"

Yuri stepped to him. "Andrew Grey, boss. You would probably want to know how, though,"

Yuri took Viktor to the room, where they stopped before they could even enter, because Viktor knew this very well. Too well. He knew this style of killing and he did not like it.

The victim couldn't have been more than 25 years old, in good condition and with a sliced neck.

He also had bruises on his neck, which meant he was strangled before death, but what gave it away, was two J's carved in the forehead of the victim.

"That damned JJ, hasn't he stopped killing people that pose no threat to him," Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose. "And now he's here."

"Do you think he followed you here?" Yuri asked as he kneeled down to the victim and looked him right into the dull eyes that were already sinking into the skull. "Or is it just a coincidence?"

"Universe is rarely so lazy," Viktor replied with disguist in his voice. "And now, I assume this is a gift he left for me? This corpse?"

"Mhm, it would seem so,"

"Just like he's mocking me. Or just saying that he's better than me," Viktor groaned. "Someone has to put this guy back to his place,"

"If your boy toy would be useful for once and did his job.." Yuri started. "If that were to happen, we would all be in jail," Viktor cut him off. "Though you have a point,"

Viktor smirked to himself. Yuuri might be useful for something else, than just sweeping Viktor off his feet after all.

* * *

 

Yuuri was more than disappointed when Viktor couldn't hang out, but he understood.

He put the phone down and lit one of the candles, Nikiforov has sent him. Has he been too careless?

He flopped down on his couch and turned on the tv to see if there's anything interesting going on. He didn't realize he fell asleep until a sound from the kitchen woke him up.

He shot up, quickly running to the kitchen, but the only thing left was an opened window and small raindrops from the outside falling onto the kitchen counter.

Yuuri's eyes landed on yet another blue wrapped package with a bow on it. Yuuri sighed and decided not to touch it.

He took out the phone and pressed call. "Yeah, I'll need a few forensics in my apartment as soon as possible,"

They arrived shortly after, with Celestino and Michele. Otabek was with other forensics, cleaning up the place. "What is happening?" the captain asked as he approached Yuuri.

"He's left a gift again. If there isn't anything on the box, maybe you can find something from the person that brought it in," Yuuri explained. "I'm more than sure, I didn't leave the window open and there has to be something they've left behind,"

"Why is he doing this?" Celestino asked himself and Yuuri himself couldn't answer.

"He's either mocking me or.." Yuuri's voice was lost in silence. There was chatter between some of the forensics, but that was mostly it.

"Or..?" Celestino raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, forget it," Yuuri shook off the idea. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Mr Katsuki! You might want to see this," Otabek called from the kitchen and both captain and detective walked towards it.

"It says it's for you. You might want to open it," Otabek gave Yuuri the package. "I checked, there's no fingerprints, nothing that could lead us to who gave you this,"

"But we all know who sent it anyway," Yuuri muttered as he took off the bow that was coloured in a slightly lighter color than the wrapping paper. He placed it onto the table as he take off the paper, revealing a small box.

In the box, there was a small note.

_'You might have given up on me and since you haven't taken on any of other cases, I decided to give you one. There is a picture of a man inside the box. His name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, he is quite known to us as JJ and a pain to deal with. Since you still haven't caught me, I'm giving you an easier case. If you solve it and throw him in jail, I might consider giving you a hint about me._

_-Nikiforov'_

"He can't be serious," Celestino said, who read the whole letter over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri took out the picture from the box and looked at it. The man's name wasn't new to him, though he has never seen his face before that.

The man, with short dark hair smirked into the camera, while his fingers were in front of his head, making two J's that represented his name.

"Well, that's something," Michele commented as he saw everything.

"Yuuri? What do we do now?"

"What we always do. We solve the case,"

* * *

 

Phichit couldn't be happier to get out of the hospital. The wound would still hurt if he moved his hand the wrong way, but it was better.

He exited the hospital and decided to call Guang Hong to pick him up. He got there in no time as he watched the Thai detective rub his temples. "Is something bothering you?"

Phichit sighed. "My sixth sense is telling me something bad is going to happen, but I can't figure out what that might be,"

"Maybe you're wrong? Maybe everything is under control?"

"Usually my detective sense isn't wrong and I doubt this will be the first case of it actually being mistaken," he replied and groaned. "I wish I could just know what is going to happen,"

They stopped in front of the block of flats that Phichit and Yuuri lived in. They saw a few of the police cars and Phichit panicked. "Shit," he ran out of the car, right up the stairs, refusing to wait for the elevator then bursted through the door, making everyone look at him.

Yuuri was still holding the picture, Celestino was talking to Michele and Otabek was still trying to find any clues possible.

"What is happening here?" Phichit asked as soon as he could find his words.

"Hey, welcome home!" Yuuri smiled at his best friend. "Nothing happened, just another present from Nikiforov," he waved in front of Phichit's face with the picture.

"Oh? Is that him?" Phichit asked and pointed at the picture, Yuuri was holding.

"Nah, this is JJ. A big criminal from what Nikiforov has told us," Michele interrupted. "If we find him, Nikiforov will give us a clue about himself,"

"That's.." Phichit had a weird face. "I thought you were giving up on a case,"

"I am. Sara and Minami are taking over it," Yuuri shrugged. "That might provoke Nikiforov further,"

"How?"

"From what he has done so far, I assume he wants me to find him, so if I give up the case he might get annoyed and make a mistake, that could be a clue to us," Yuuri shrugged.

"So you're low key still working on it!" Phichit smirked. "I knew you wouldn't give it up,"

"I guess," Yuuri shrugged and looked at the picture again. "Are we really solving this?" he pointed at the picture. "I feel like having one of those cases that I won't have to think too much while solving it," he flopped down on his own couch.

Slowly all of the people in the apartment cleared out, which only left Phichit and Yuuri. "What are you going to do?" Phichit asked as he eyed Yuuri. He was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I want to solve both cases, but I don't trust Nikiforov. He is probably lying when he says that he's going to give us a clue about himself," Yuuri replied and took a bite of his bread. "For all I know, he might just want us to ease his job at something,"

"I haven't thought of that," Phichit sat down on the couch. "Do you really think he would give us a hint?"

"He's the boss. I doubt it,"  Yuuri turned on the tv and sighed. The news was on, nothing weird or interesting.

"I'm happy to be home," Phichit said all of the sudden.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading. I've decided I'm going to update every Tuesday, so I'm going to have a schedule. I will try not to be late, but if I am, I'll try updating as soon as possible. 
> 
> Finally done with exams and the results are kind of terrible, but I'll try to survive:).
> 
> I hope you have/had a great day!


	5. The kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikiforov is the only hope Yuuri has left.

Viktor walked up and down the room. He wondered if Yuuri was going to take the case. If so, he didn't doubt the man wouldn't be able to solve it. "Old man!"

Yuri walked into the kitchen, where Viktor was and raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously put your boy toy to work on the case?"

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?" Viktor asked and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was getting addicted and he hated it.

"Because if he finds out, he will find out also about Russian mafia, which is you and me, and I don't want to spend my life in prison!" Yuri sat down on the couch and blew his hair out of his face.

"He won't," Viktor said and took a sip.

"How the hell do you know that?" Yuri asked and looked at the man leaning on the counter.

"Because everything will go the way it's supposed to go,"

"That is not a good enough answer. What are you planning?"

 

* * *

 

Yuuri yawned as he tried to stay awake. He was looking through the files he got from the captain about JJ. This guy might have had more dirt on his hands than Nikiforov. Which bothered Yuuri, because he despised Nikiforov.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. Caffeine was almost not working on him anymore, even if he already had tree cups of extra strong coffee.

The files were mostly about his killing style, the strangling marks, the sliced neck and how two J's were always carved into the victim's forehead. He felt sick only looking at the pictures and he has seen pretty disguisting stuff in his life.

Yuuri pinched a bridge of his nose and looked at the screen again. He wished he had something to go on. Most of his victims were between 20 and 40 years old.

Two of the victims visited the same school, but not at the same time. Three of them were lawyers and two were firemen. That was the most connection he could find.

What gave him chills, though, was the fact that a lot of those people were detectives. He didn't know if Nikiforov just wanted him dead after all.

Yuuri sighed and took a sip of his almost cold coffee. He hasn't tried this one, because it was brought to him by one of the new guys. Being a detective was never easy, but Yuuri liked challenges. This was just hell for him. He was so set on catching Nikiforov that he wasn't able to think of anything else.

He wasn't Sherlock Holmes, for god's sake.

Ringing of his phone woke him up from his thoughts as he looked at the caller. It was an unknown number.

He raised an eyebrow and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello, detective Katsuki speaking," he introduced yourself.

"Oh dear, always so formal," a sweet voice laughed at the other end. Yuuri's eyes widened. He hasn't heard this voice for 14 years. How was this possible?

"M-Mother?" Yuuri shakily asked as he tried to breath normally.

"Dear, why do you sound so stressed? You're eating properly, right? Oh, Yuuri I don't call for a week and you go into bad habits again," Hiroko smiled at the end of the line.

"N-No, what is...-one week?" Yuuri's eyes widened. They haven't spoken since a week ago?

"Yes, dear. We called last week. I think it was Monday, maybe Tuesday," she answered, still thinking about the day.

"Mom, no y-you're dead!" Yuuri stood up and screamed into the phone.

"Yuuri, are you okay? Of course I'm not dead. Look, I'll put you on speaker to say hello to your father and Mari, even Vicchan is here!" Yuuri's hands started to shake, he didn't even process he was crying. He didn't blink, he only stared into the distance.

"No," Yuuri's voice became serious. "You're dead. You aren't alive. You're dead, you died, dammit!"

He hang up the phone and stared at it. What was this? All of the sudden two hands grabbed him and because he wasn't prepared he was pressed to the floor, handcuffs put around his wrists.

Tears were still falling from his eyes, he wasn't able to struggle. His mother, his family was dead! No way that they could be ... Alive?

"Wow, oxaprozin did it's job very well. I would assume, you'd see something you wouldn't expect, but actually made you auditory hallucinate the whole phone call. This is marvelous," a voice said. The smirk was present in it and it gave Yuuri chills. He was still shaken by the false hope he got from it.

His head was hurting so badly, how can someone go through this?

He's heard of the drug before, some criminal used it on his victims, but he has never experienced it first hand. 

"Who was it? Your poor mummy, that died with the rest of the family," the face finally came out of the dark and Yuuri finally started struggling, but four hands held his body firmly on the floor.

Jean-Jacques Leroy was standing above him, smirking as he knew he beat the detective.

"Now," he kneeled down to the other man. "Be a good boy and come with us without struggling. I don't mind sticking a needle in your neck to knock you out. It might even be a kick to the head. Whatever I find more pleasing,"

Yuuri tried to struggle again, but he immediately stopped as he saw a woman standing in the corner. She was the same height and had the same body type as his mother.

Yuuri kept more tears in. _'Just an illusion, it's not real.'_

He bit his lip as the two men picked him up and put him on his feet. Yuuri tried to struggle again as he elboved one guy into the chest and kicked the other in the stomach. In the process he accidentally kicked the same guy into his desk, which made him curse.

Then, before he expected, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. It was just for a moment, before he felt dizzy again. "I told you to stop struggling. We might get something from you, seeing how much Nikiforov adores you," The last thing Yuuri saw, was JJ's smirking face before he fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so done, I miss Yuuri!" Viktor whinned as he flopped down next to Yuri, which woke the younger up.

"Jesus, text him or something," Yuri rolled his eyes and almost hissed at Viktor.

"I tried, but he isn't replying," Viktor pouted.

"Well it's literally seven in the morning. I don't blame the poor guy who doesn't want to text back a maniac that's texting him first thing in the morning," the blond rolled his eyes and yawned.

"But Yuuri is usually already in his office by now!"

"I swear to god, Viktor, if you don't move your ass out of my room right now, I will murder you," Yuri growled.

"You're no fun," Viktor stuck out his tongue.

"And you're no way in hell in your right mind," Yuri replied, burrying himself in the covers.

Viktor just shrugged and walked out of the room. He sat down on one of the chairs at the counter and sighed.

He took out his phone and pressed call. Was he being too desparate for Yuuri's attention?

After three beeps, someone picked up "Hello?"

"Um," Viktor was sure as hell that this was not Yuuri's voice.

"You must be Viktor! The guy that Yuuri doesn't shut up about," the guy nervously laughed at the other side and Viktor cluelessly listened.

"Yeah, I think that's supposed to be me. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Viktor asked, trying to be polite. He wanted to scream at the guy for answering instead of Yuuri.

"Oh right, I'm Phichit. Yuuri's best friend. Yuuri is currenly unavailable, he'll call you later," there was again, this nervous laugher.

"Unavailable? Where is he?" Viktor asked, panicking a little. He was always so calm about every situation, he shouldn't be panicking, Yuuri was going to be all right, wherever he is.

There was a silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Yuuri is visiting a friend, he's going to be back before the end of the week," Phichit replied and Viktor didn't have to see his face to notice he was lying.

"Without his phone? That's unsual, don't you think?" his patience was running out. He was patient, but not when it came to Yuuri.

"Yeah, he's not a person to be on his phone a lot,"

"Phichit, where is Yuuri?" Viktor's voice became deeper, this was the voice he used on his people, when they tried to cover up something they had failed to do. Patience finally ran out.

The silence was killing him and Phichit was dragging this into infinity.

"H-He disappeared. There is no sign of him. I hoped he was with you," Phichit spoke up after a minute. "B-But we will find him! We are doing everything we can! Don't worry!" Viktor didn't listen to what Phichit was saying. His brain was already going through different reasons and the solutions for them.

"Listen to me," Viktor interrupted Phichit while he was muttering something about finding Yuuri.

"Uh yes?"

"Is there a camera in the building? Maybe he disappeared from there," Viktor said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well most things are still there, considering you have his phone and it's seven am which is when Yuuri goes to work, so it's easy to assume you have the same routine, you are clearly there in his office," Viktor stated without hesistation.

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Phichit was shocked by Viktor's quick thinking.

"I can't do much, but I will look around the city if I find him anywhere. Maybe he just went out for a stroll and he'll come back," Viktor smiled and ended the call. But before he put down his phone, he quickly dialed one more number.

"Hey, Georgi, I need you to do something,"

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's head was unusually heavy. What happened? He tried remembering, but everything was just a black hole in his mind.

Slowly he was able to open his eyes. He needed a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. Where was he?

How has he gotten here? Yuuri groaned at the pain in his back that was present because of his very uncomfortable position.

His hands were chained behind his back, his legs tied to a chair and his head was leaning on something cold, which he assumed it was a wall.

Yuuri hissed in pain as he tried to move just a little bit, but everything hurt so he soon gave up on that idea. If he struggled, he would just be in more pain.

"Awh, did the princess woke up from her nap?" JJ's voice echoed through the dark room. Yuuri groaned at the sudden voice and closed his eyes. He could barely move.

He tried to look tough on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking. He's found himself in countless situations like this, but he was facing one of the criminals that liked to kill detectives for fun.

"H-How long was I out?" Yuuri's throat burnt like hell and he tried to swallow the pain.

"The whole night. The drug we gave you, it did its job splendidly," JJ smirked. "We have you now, Katsuki Yuuri, and you will be quite useful to us,"

"Not going to kill me, then?" Yuuri asked, knowing very well he was provoking the man. But to his surprise, JJ stayed calm.

"Maybe. Who knows? Maybe Nikiforov will pay enough and I'll sell you to him,"

"Excuse me?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said," JJ shrugged. "This guy has called dibs on you ever since he saw you first. We could say he's totally smitten,"

Yuuri took a deep breath. "You're crazy,"

"Hmm, we'll see," JJ stepped closer to the detective. "In the meantime, we could have some fun, don't you think?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw a pocket knife in his hand. That thing was small, but it could cut your heart out if you wanted it to.

"Where should we start? We won't kill you in my usual style, that would be too plain," JJ said. "We need to spice it up a bit. To be completely honest, those eyes of yours would look great in my collecti..."

He was cut by doors opening and a person stepped in. "Boss, Nikiforov is here to see you,"

JJ turned to Yuuri. "Hm, told you, you were important to him and to think he already found out it was me. You should really not underastimate this guy," JJ slid the knife from Yuuri's ear down his jawline. The cold metal felt like ice on his skin.

Finally JJ left and Yuuri finally let out the breath, he had no idea he was holding.

He hated the fact, but the truth was that Nikiforov helping him was his only hope out.

JJ fixed his jacket as he walked towards the large living room that he had in his headquaters.

"Viktor! It's so nice to see you again," JJ smiled at went for the hug, but he saw Viktor's gaze and stopped midway. "Still grumpy I see, appropriate for your age I guess,"

He heard Viktor growl at him. Viktor was wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans and a long dark coat hanging over his shoulders. His hair covered one eye, which made him look frightening.

"It's lunch time, we should go eat, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving," the host smiled at the silver haired man, who just sighed.

"Where is he?" Viktor was sitting on the couch there and he looked JJ directly in the eye.

Everyone would probably shit themselves right then and there, but JJ wasn't everyone. He was in the mafia business for who knows how long.

"And of course you're looking for someone. Someday you could just come and visit your old friend, you know? It would be nice to see you from time to time,"

"We are not friends," Viktor stated and stood up from the couch. The taller man could see JJ's guards already preparing to take their guns and shoot him down if necessary. But Viktor wasn't afraid. His crew has beaten JJ so many times, he's lost count. "Now, where is he?" his voice was cold, emotionless.

"Oh, your slut? How much are you prepared to give me as an exchange for him?" JJ smirked and looked Viktor directly in the eye.

"I will give you nothing. You will give me him back right now," Viktor said and grabbed JJ by the collar. At this point, everyone took out their guns.

JJ's men pointed them at Viktor, whereas Viktor's aimed at the men.

"I've beaten you so many times. How many times will you still try and beat me? You can't do it, no matter how much you try," Viktor spat at him.

 _'We found him. He's unconscious, so we will proceed to move him to the van'_ Mila spoke in the ear piece he wore _. 'We need around two minutes, then we're out of here.'_

Viktor sighed and let go off JJ's shirt. "I will beat you once and the Russian mafia will be mine, Nikiforov. Remember that," JJ said and looked him right in the eye. "So, money or you're not getting the boy,"

"Fine, I'm not in the mood for arguing, you're lucky," Viktor spoke and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How much do you want?"

"Ten million," JJ replied, but Viktor didn't bet an eye.

"One million," he bargained back.

"Ten or nothing,"

"Then let's say 5 million and we are.." _'We are done, you can get out of there,'_ "..on the other hand. I don't want him. Do what you please with him, tortue him, kill him. He's not really worth the money, if I'm honest," Viktor shrugged. "We are out of here,"

Viktor, Chris and Yuri walked out of the room, making JJ's eyes widen. What has just happened?

No, Nikiforov wasn't like that. He would want the boy, he always did that. When he wanted something, he would stick to it until the end, so that means..

Before he could realize what was happening, the two cars in front of the headquaters already drove off.

"Damn you, Nikiforov,"

* * *

 

When Yuuri woke up, he was in a car. A van to be precise. There was no window to see to the drivers seat in the front, but he could see his surroundings through the side windows.

He was driving in a van and he was in Detroit, that much was certain. " _Oh hello, detective! Finally woke up, I see!"_

A robotic voice startled him and he looked around to see if there was anyone in the van with him. He saw a camera in one of the corners, which meant he was being watched.

The voice was obviously changed by the machine for masking voices and he really hoped he was talking to the person he wanted to throw into jail for so long.

 _"I assume, you already know who you're talking to,"_ the voice said. _"But if you don't, I'm going to introduce myself. You probably know me as Nikiforov, so hello,"_

Yuuri cursed as he felt an earpiece in his ear. _"Yes, we are talking through here. And you can talk back you know,"_

"You bastard," Yuuri groaned as he felt a stings in the back of his head. He was still dizzy.

 _"I save you and that is what you have to say to me? I'm hurt, Yuuri, really,"_ even through the masking voice, Yuuri could hear the smirk.

"Why the hell would you save me?!" Yuuri asked, not completely sure of anything in that moment.

 _"Hm, why I wonder the same. Probably because you surprise me, detective,"_ the voice said. _"I'm also very happy you are more than a pretty face. Your logic and the willingness to help people is unbelievable. I'm impressed,"_

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuri asked.

_"Doing what?"_

"Those gifts, then giving me a case to solve, now saving me from JJ," Yuuri rolled his eyes and crossed his hands on his chest.

 _"If I'm honest with you, I thought you could solve the JJ case,"_ Nikiforov replied. _"Before he found you, of course. But then again I should've known, he had an alarm set for everytime any of the detectives opened the file,"_

"He has what?"

 _"Everytime someone opens a file about him, he gets notified. Since he's not popular it doesn't happen very often,"_ Nikiforov smirked.

"Damn, he hacked in without us knowing," Yuuri huffed.

 _"He did, yes, but now that you know, you can fix it,"_ Nikiforov stated _. "You're welcome,"_

"You only answered part of the question," Yuuri said. "Why the gifts?"

_"Hm, so smart, yet so dumb. Never been expert in that deparment, have you?"_

"What department?" Yuuri asked weirdly and looked out of the window. He's mastered quite a lot of things while being a detective. What the hell was he talking about?

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out,"_

"Damn, I'm not researching you anymore. Send gifts to Sara or Minami. They are the detectives investigating you now," Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Nikiforov was silent for a while. _"Hm, would that bother you?"_

"Bother me?" Yuuri asked. "Sending gifts to either of them? Why would that bother me?"

Of course it wouldn't bother him if that bastard sent any of the other detectives gifts, right? Right.

 _"Just a feeling,"_ Nikiforov said. _"I like the necklace, though,"_

Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw he was still wearing the necklace that was given to him by Nikiforov.

He quickly took it off and placed it on the seat next to him. "It was only an experiment, to see if you're stalking me. Apparently you are,"

He felt a sting, but this time it felt like someone squeezed his heart. Why would he care?

 _"The necklace is yours. Take it with you,"_ Nikiforov said _. "I gave it to you as a present. It's not my business whether you wear it or not."_ Yuuri looked at the necklace for a second. It reminded him of mother, but if he took it now, it would just show that he liked the present Nikiforov gave him.

"I'll pass, thanks," Yuuri said.

 _"I can't believe that his acorn sized brain thought of something as oxaprozin. Damn, he might actually be smarter than I think,"_ Nikiforov commented as they fell into silence.

Then the van stopped. _"Ah, arrived at last. Please put the earpiece onto the seat before you get out,"_ Nikiforov said. _"Also I might warn you, your friend will be either pissed or weirded out by what I've left you for your next present. And Yuuri? I will be looking forward to meet you in person at last,"_

"If you want to meet me so badly, why don't you just speak to me in your own voice?"

_"Be patient, detective,"_

Before Yuuri could reply, the door of the van opened, a man in black outfit - he looked like a security guard - took the earpiece. Yuuri cringed at the fact that Phichit might be mad at him for some reason, but exited the van and before he knew it, it drove away.

He was left by nothing, until..

"KATSUKI YUURI, YOU HAVE MORE THAN A MILLION THINGS TO EXPLAIN,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo tired, I avoided my dentist's appointment thank the lord.
> 
> Also yayyy the mafia boss and the detective finally had a conversation with each other!!  
> (With that I mean Nikiforov, not Viktor, but they are one and the same so ah you get it)
> 
> Have a good day/night!


	6. The dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikiforov does some stuff nobody expects, Viktor and Yuuri finally take their relationship to the next level:)
> 
>  
> 
> Theee fluuuuuuuuuuuuff before I go turn everything into angst muehhehehehe enjoy;3

"JJ?" Georgi asked Viktor. "Why him? Hasn't he been quiet for the past few months?"

"Well this guy has just kidnapped a person that I cherish a lot, so it would be appriciated if you worked a little faster," Viktor replied, massaging his temples.

With that Georgi's eyes widened. "Of course, boss, but why are we hacking into police station then? Shouldn't we be hacking into JJ's data base instead?"

"I assume it's where kidnapping happened, so if there are any cameras I would like to see," the mafia boss replied and Georgi nodded, proceeding with his work.

"Hm, there's a camera in the hallway, one on the first floor, one on the second floor and one on the third floor," Georgi showed Viktor something on the computer.

"Second floor," Viktor replied. He was pretty sure Yuuri worked on the second floor. The ground floor was mostly just a hangout with coffee and shack machines, second floor was Murder investigation department, while the third floor combined both Missing persons department and Drug department.

"Okay let's see. You want footage from this night, right?" Viktor just nodded and Georgi clicked on one of the latest videos.

He saw Yuuri sitting on the chair at his desk, shuffling papers from one pile to another, drinking more coffee that it was normal for a human being and mostly just making grimaces here and there - probably from seeing what JJ has done.

"Do these cameras record sound too?" Viktor asked, but Georgi shook his head.

Georgi sped up a video a little, but stopped when Yuuri pulled out his phone. He put it on normal speed.

Viktor was good in lip reading, mostly because he as a kid was put through various of test that he had to pass in order to become a Pakhan. For some reason lip reading was one of the tests.

Viktor's eyes widened as he realized Yuuri was talking to his mother. For the first time in forever he doubted his knowledge in lip reading.

Once Yuuri started losing his mind over that and yelling at his phone, Viktor realized what happened.

He saw someone nearing Yuuri from behind. Viktor bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming at the screen to move.

As he thought, JJ was behind this and it wouldn't be that hard to get Yuuri out of JJ's grasp.

"And that is all I needed. Thank you, Georgi, as always," Viktor said. "Say hello to Anya,"

"SHE LEFT ME,"

* * *

 

 

"KATSUKI YUURI, YOU HAVE MORE THAN A MILLION THINGS TO EXPLAIN,"

Yuuri looked around to see Phichit running towards him in a rush. He put his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and pressed them both in a hug.

"Where the hell were you? What the hell is there a dog in our apartment? How are you alive? I thought JJ kidnapped you? How did you escape?" Phichit couldn't stop spitting out questions.

Though Yuuri ignored all the other questions and focused only on one. "What dog is in our apartment?"

"Well I assume it's a gift from Nikiforov, but hot damn this is wow," Phichit found no words.

"There is a dog?" Yuuri's eyes widened. Did Nikiforov buy him a dog?!

"Yes and he came in with all of the things you need for a dog! A bed? Check. A leash? Check. A collar? Check. There is a note on his collar, you might want to read it. I haven't touched it yet," Phichit said and dragged him to their apartment.

Just as Phichit described, there was a small brown poodle lying peacefully on a couch, not caring for the world.

Yuuri slowly approached the small animal that opened its eyes and looked at him. Before he could realize what happened, the small poodle was already licking his face.

Yuuri laughed and petted the small thing. He took the note from its collar and opened it up.

_'My dear Yuuri,_

_I know you went through a lot today and because I couldn't be there to put a smile on your face, I'm sending you someone who can._

_His name is Vicchan. He might not be your previous dog, but he will be just as adorable and make you laugh as the old Vicchan did._

_Sincerely,_

_Nikiforov.'_

Yuuri's eyes were wide open as he finished the small note. He read it once again and then again, trying to grasp what Nikiforov did.

The dog in his lap, the small ball of fur was happily looking at him with his brown eyes.

"Yuuri, is everything okay?" Phichit's hand was put on the other man's shoulder as Yuuri felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh," a small sound was heard from Phichit who probably read the note and sat down next to Yuuri and hugged his best friend.

Yuuri started crying hysterically, remembering all of the things Vicchan and he did together. His dog was everything to Yuuri.

Small thing in his lap was now looking at him with sadness in his eyes as he would have figured Yuuri was sad.

That day ended with Yuuri crying in Phichit's embrace and a small Vicchan trying to comfort them both.

* * *

 

How Yuuri dragged himself to work the next day would stay a mystery forever.

"Otabek, I need to you to find anything on this," Otabek turned to Yuuri as he placed the poor dog onto the table. Otabek raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why?"

"Because this may or may not be the latest gift from Nikiforov," Yuuri groaned. "And this," He placed the note next to Vicchan, who looked at him in confusion.

"Just be good, Vicchan, you'll be fine," Otabek approached the dog who just looked at him, before walking over to Yuuri and jumping onto him. Thank god, Yuuri grabbed him in time, because he could have fallen to the floor.

"He likes you," Otabek pointed out the obvious and Yuuri shook his head.

"He hasn't left my side ever since the first time he saw me," Yuuri explained. "I'll just stay here until you're done, so he won't cause you too much trouble," Yuuri sighed.

Otabek nodded and started to work. It was quite hard, since Vicchan was moving all the time, but at the end they managed.

"Yuuri, can I ask you a question?" Otabek asked as he gave Yuuri Vicchan back.

"Hm, yeah go ahead," Yuuri petted Vicchan's head and the dog cuddled closer to Yuuri's chest.

"Have you been crying?" Otabek shot out of nowhere and Yuuri's eyes widened. "Sorry, it wasn't my place to ask, forget I said anything," the shorter man apologized soon after.

Yuuri tried to get rid of the puffy eyes all morning, but apparently he failed. "It's... Okay. Don't worry about it, just a minor thing that shouldn't have affected me the way it did,"

Otabek apologized again and quickly scanned the note with his eyes. "I must say, but I think Nikiforov is trying to get you closer to him,"

"What makes you say that?" Of course Yuuri knew, he just wanted to hear other person's perspective that might be different from his.

"He called you his Yuuri, he always called you detective on other notes, and he gave you a gift that he knew would mean a whole a lot to you," Otabek said and pointed at the note.

After that Yuuri excused himself and walked over to his desk that was put back to its place after that accident.

He told Sara and Minami as much as he could from what he found out, but mostly it was just a blank space in his mind. He also told them about the alarm that goes off when someond opens the JJ file, just to be safe.

Celestino forced him to take a day off and because he protested Celestino decided that he takes a whole week off. That kind of relationship he had with his boss. Everyone would want that kind of relationship with their boss.

"Swear to god, Yuuri, I'm going to change it to a month if you don't shut up and go home," Celestino said.

After Yuuri's pout, the man finally decided to go home. Vicchan was on the leash and he was happily sniffing in all of the corners of the city.

Then suddenly he felt two arms hug him from behind. His first instinct was to grab the person and swing them over the shoulder down to the floor, but when he heard the voice of the person behind him, he decided against it. "Yuuri, oh my god, you're okay,"

Viktor's hot breath was ticking his neck and he couldn't help but relax in the older man's embrace.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Yuuri smiled at Viktor, when he finally let go.

"Phichit answered your phone when I called and he told me you disappeared, so I was worried," Viktor explained. "I'm just so glad you're okay,"

Yuuri laughed at Viktor's expression and hugged him again.

"When did you get a dog?" Viktor asked when he saw a small poodle on the pavement next to them. He kneeled down to him and Vicchan happily walked over to Viktor and let the man pet him.

Yuuri just happily observed. "I got him yesterday, he's a cute one isn't he? His name is Vicchan," Yuuri prayed Viktor wasn't familiar with Japanese naming so he wouldn't have to explain why the dog and the man had the same name.

"He's a toy poodle, right? Now Makka's going to have a friend," Viktor smiled at Yuuri.

"C'mon, I want to hang out with you. Are you up for ice cream?" Viktor asked.

"It's December, Viktor," Yuuri smiled.

"So what? Who said you can't eat ice cream if it's winter?" Viktor pouted back. "I grew up in Russia, we ate ice cream for New Year's. This weather is like a small breeze to me,"

"I would still prefer hot chocolate, so if you're up for that?" Yuuri smiled.

"I'd like that," Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand, making the other blush. Yuuri didn't let go off Viktor's hand and that's how they walked through the city with Vicchan on the leash.

They arrived at one of the coffee shops and they sat at one of the tables outside so Vicchan could be with them.

They both ordered hot chocolate and a bowl of water for the dog, then started talking.

"I'm going to be so old," Viktor complained. "Gosh, I hate birthdays,"

"Yeah, you're going to be thirty this year, right?" Yuuri joked, full well knowing it would irritate Viktor.

"I can't decide whether you're joking or not, but I'm offended. I'm going to be 29," Viktor stuck out his tongue. "Besides, you're only four years behind me,"

"When's your birthday again?" Yuuri asked, sipping his hot chocolate. Vicchan fell asleep in Yuuri's lap, so they had peace and quiet to talk about anything they wanted.

"25th December," Viktor was told from the young age that he was special since he was born on the same day as Christ, but that felt nothing more to him than another burden. Did that mean he had to achieve great things in life? That he had to take the weight of people's sins?

Viktor was nothing like Jesus. He had more dirt on his hands than he would like to admit, but that was how it happened. Viktor was always an atheist and he never believed in higher power.

"Ohh~ That's a nice date to have birthday on! You can celebrate Christmas and your birthday at the same time!" Yuuri cooed and laughed.

"Christmas falls on 7th January in Russia," Viktor shrugged. "But we are alike. I haven't celebrated my birthday in quite a lot of years either,"

Sure, people gave him pats on the back and smiling at him while they were saying their congratulations, but that was pretty much it.

Chris once prepared him a birthday party he left early, because he didn't like those kind of things.

"Oh, why not?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm getting old," Viktor sighed and rocked the cup in his hand.

"Oh c'mon, Viktor, thirty isn't old yet!" Yuuri mocked him.

Viktor whined. "I guess all of Yuris have fun when they mock me because of my age,"

"I'm just kidding. But really you aren't old," Yuuri smiled positively at Viktor.

They talked for some more, before Viktor's phone rang and he had to answer. He switched to Russian so Yuuri couldn't hear and tried to sound as happy as he could, but he was actually suffering. He had to talk to Yakov while the most beautiful person was sitting right next to him.

"Yes, yes Yakov. I will watch after Yuri, see you," Viktor hung up and smiled at Yuuri. "Sorry about that,"

"Are you leaving?" Yuuri asked and Viktor shook his head no. Yuuri couldn't help but feel delighted at that.

"Let's go, I want to walk around with you a bit more," they paid and took Vicchan who was still sleeping to Yuuri's apartment, before walking together hand in hand all over the town. They didn't care where they were going, as long as they were together.

"Viktor!" a voice stopped them as he saw Chris running towards the two.

"Chris!" Viktor smiled brightly at his best friend.

"Oh~ Who do we have here? This must be the famous Yuuri I heard so much about," Chris smiled.

"Good things, hopefully," Yuuri smiled back and shook the hand Chris offered.

"Oh, of course. This idiot can't stop praising you," he pointed at Viktor, who just blushed. Yuuri did too, but not as noticable.

"Where are you two headed?" Chris asked.

"Nowhere in particular, we were just walking around," Yuuri replied and blushed a little when Viktor grabbed his hand yet again.

"Ah, love birds these days," Chris smiled. "I would hate to break up this, but I need to talk to Viktor,"

"Why does everyone need me when I'm out with Yuuri?" Both heard Viktor mutter this, but nobody said anything.

"I don't mind, I'll wait there," Yuuri pointed at one of the benches close by.

"What?" Viktor snapped at Chris when Yuuri wasn't able to hear them.

"Sorry, sorry," Chris smirked. "But this is important,"

"If it's about Yuri stealing one of the cars and crashing it into a wall, then I already know," Viktor groaned. "He doesn't even have a driving licence yet, dammit,"

"Actually, this is something else," Chris sighed.

"Seung Gil Lee, the leader of Korean mafia announced his visit Russia in a few weeks," Chris stated and put his hands on his hips.

"The exact date, Chris," Viktor looked at him.

"24th December," Chris sighed.

"Tell him to reschedule. I'm free to see him next year," Viktor shrugged. "I was thinking of flying back to Russia anyway somewhere after the New Year,"

"Viktor, why can't you see him before that?" Chris asked.

"Because I'm spending Christmas with Yuuri," Viktor replied. Chris switched from putting weight from one foot to the other and sighed.

"But, Viktor.."

"This wasn't a request, Chris. This is an order and you better obey it," Viktor growled at Chris.

 _'So this is a love sick Viktor. Not that I can blame him,'_ Chris thought and sighed. "As you wish, boss,"

Viktor sighed and nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I'll return to my ..." Viktor stopped for a second.

"You haven't asked him to be your boyfriend yet, have you?" Chris smirked.

"We haven't even kissed yet, Chris. I'm desparate," Viktor's seriously mood disappeared, replacing it was the saddest face Chris has ever seen him make.

"Ah well, you better make a move, because you're not the only person who likes him," Chris shrugged.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. Chris didn't say anything, he only pointed at Yuuri standing next to the bench, talking to a boy his age. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was already irritating Viktor. That guy had no sense of personal space since he was always touching Yuuri, trying to be closer to him than he was.

"Good luck, don't screw up too much," Chris slapped him on the back, before leaving him.

Viktor took a deep breath before walking over to Yuuri and hugging him from behind. The man in his arms squeaked and looked at who was hugging him.

"Did you miss me?" Viktor didn't care if the guy was watching him closely. He wanted to show the guy that Yuuri was his and nobody else's.

Yuuri just laughed. "Very,"

"Okay, Yuuri, it was nice meeting you, maybe we see each other again," the guy said before walking away.

"Bye, Yuuto!"

Viktor just hugged Yuuri tightly as he growled silently. "Viktor, gosh, let me go, too tight,"

Viktor let go of him and looked to the floor. "Sorry,"

"Is everything okay?" Yuuri caressed Viktor's cheek and Viktor nodded.

"I'm just..." Viktor didn't finish that sentence. Jealous?

_You're jealous if you want something that is not yours, but actually someone else's._

_Possessive is when you have something you want to keep to yourself without anyone stealing it from you._

Yuuri, tehnically, wasn't his yet, but he would be sooner or later.

"Hm, you okay?" Yuuri asked again as he put both of his palms onto Viktor's cheeks, smiling at him.

"I'm all right," Viktor replied and focused on Yuuri's warm hands on his face.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Yuuri smirked.

"I wasn't jelaous," Viktor pouted.

"No, of course you weren't," Yuuri laughed. "Don't worry, Yuuto is only a friend,"

"He didn't seem like he wanted to be only a friend," Viktor stated.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri tilted his head a little bit.

"I mean that for a detective you're clueless in love department. You wouldn't see a person in love with you, even if they are standing right next to you," Viktor said and sighed.

"What do you mean? I see you," Yuuri smirked, knowing he beat Viktor in his own game. The older man's cheeks heated up and he groaned.

"Stop, Yuuri, you are too much to handle," Viktor bit his lip.

"Am I now?" Yuuri smirks.

"So cute, I want to kiss you," Viktor was the one who smirked now, since it caught Yuuri by surprise.

"Then why don't you do it?"

That was all Viktor needed to press his lips on top of Yuuri's in a well anticipated kiss. Yuuri's lips were warm, warmer than he imagined them.

Viktor wanted more, he wanted Yuuri to be only his and nobody else's. He wanted Yuuri to be undone by him. He wanted Yuuri so much.

But that had to wait. And even though Viktor hated waiting, he would wait for Yuuri as long as he had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa Ik i didnt update yesterday as I said buuuuuut I have a reason! I got kinda drunk(???) but not to drunk. Jk we had a party at the end of the school year thank the lord.


	7. The hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to write for a summary here?? A lot of shit happens and I just idkkk just read and find out. Idk why I wrote any of this

Yuuri gently pulled back, his eyes never leaving Viktor's as they stared at each other for a little over a minute.

The silence was comforting and they both enjoyed it. Then.. "Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?" Viktor asked, still not breaking the eye contact.

"Aren't we out right now?" Yuuri joked.

"I meant on a date, Yuuri," Viktor slowly put his arms around Yuuri's torso and pulled him closer. Yuuri just laughed and hugged the older man back.

"I know what you meant and I'd love to go," Yuuri muttered in a reply into Viktor's shoulder. The corners of Viktor's mouth pointed upwards as he happily smiled.

Yuuri was going to be his. That was all that mattered.

Then Viktor felt a shiver run up his spine. He has never had a problem telling someone who he was in reality. He was quite proud of what he achieved as a pakhan, but telling Yuuri ...

That would ruin their relationship more than anything.

No.

He had to prepare Yuuri for it, Yuuri would accept him for who he was. Not with force, no. That was not Viktor's style. His style was different.

"Viktor? Is everything okay?" Yuuri noticed Viktor was staring at something, but he soon realized that the man was just in deep thought.

"I'm all right, angel, just something I remember," Viktor replied, kissing Yuuri's forehead. "When are you free?"

"Actually, Celestino gave me a week to collect myself from what happened so I actually have nothing to do," Yuuri shrugged.

"Right, you still haven't told me what happened. Should I be worried?" Viktor raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri just smiled and cupped Viktor's cheek with one hand. "I'm a detective, Viktor. There's always something to worry about. But don't worry too much, it might end up making you wrinkly," Yuuri teased and Viktor laughed. How was such a perfection even real?

For the first time in forever, he was glad he listened to Yakov and went to Detroit. Once in his life, Yakov has done something that didn't end up with someone killed.

"Then I'll be wrinkly, because I will worry about you if you like it or not," Viktor said with a serious face. "I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Yuuri smiled and shook his head. "I've survived many things and I will survive many more," he laughed and pressed a faint kiss on Viktor's cheek.

"Okay, fine. Just don't get yourself killed," Viktor replied. Yuuri nodded and laughed.

"Tomorrow, eight o'clock, wear something casual," Viktor said.

"Okay, I'll be ready,"

* * *

 

Viktor has done nothing his entire day. He had more than enough papers on his desk to be checked and enough e-mails to get lost in. But his mind was elsewhere. Whenever he wanted to work again, his mind would just slip back to Yuuri and Yuuri's soft lips on his.

Viktor still had no idea if this was actually happening.

He was taking Yuuri to a dinner!

"Khm," a voice interrupted Viktor's daydreaming. "I assume none of the work is done," Chris was standing in front of him, his hands on his hips and staring at Viktor.

The silver haired man just sighed and rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Well, apparently this is not going to work. So let's just go look for an outfit for your date," Chris said, which made Viktor jump into the air and hug his best friend.

"Thank the lord. But I'll have to deal with these papers sooner or later," Viktor groaned.

"I'll deal with it," Chris said. "I know your handwriting and signature, I've used it countless times,"

Viktor's eyes widened. "What kind of illegal shit have you been buying again?"

"Hm, it's mostly just the bullets and guns," Chris shrugged. "We are running low,"

Viktor knew Chris wasn't telling him everything, but he also knew he would do nothing to betray the mafia.

"Ah, yes of course," Viktor said and smiled. "Now, the outfit,"

Chris dragged him from the office down to Viktor's room. He stepped in front of the giant closet and Viktor sat on the bed.

"Hm, we look like school girls," Chris commented as he scanned through Viktor's closet. "And you finally got asked out by a boy you've been crushing on for the past semester,"

"It's not far from the truth, if you ask me," Viktor laughed.

Chris wanted to give him a really revealing outfit, but Viktor refused. Not that he wasn't comfortable in it, but because it would probably make Yuuri uncomfortable.

In the end Chris gave up and gave him a white button up shirt with long sleeves that was tucked into black jeans. A long winter coat was resting on Viktor's mighty shoulders and finally Chris approved.

Viktor took a pair of gloves out of the drawer and put them on. It was his habit to wear gloves, ever since he was a teen. At first it was quite uncomfortable and it was only to cover up fingerprints, but now Viktor felt comfortable in them.

"You look amazing. Yuuri will drool," Chris pointed out and Viktor laughed.

"We definitely sound like school girls,"

* * *

 

Even if Viktor was a clock, he wouldn't be able to be more on time as he was this time. It was 8.00 pm sharp when he knocked.

It took Yuuri seven seconds to open up the door. "Hi,"

Yuuri was wearing a baby blue shirt that matched his glasses, normal jeans and converse. As something warm he wore a black leather jacket. His hair was pushed back and it was the first time Viktor has seen him like that. And hot damn, he liked it.

"You look amazing," Viktor complimented and pressed a kiss on Yuuri's cheek. He pulled a single rose from his back and handed it to the shorter man who just smiled and took it. "Thank you,"

Yuuri apologized and quickly put the rose into a vase, before yelling goodbye to his roommate and stepping out of the apartment.

Viktor took Yuuri's hand and led him to the car, where he opened the door for him like a real gentleman. Saying Yuuri blushed at the act was an understatement.

"Hey, Yuuri?" Viktor asked as he started the car.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me," Viktor smiled and looked st Yuuri for a few seconds before he turned his eyes back to the road.

The silence they fell in, was comfortable, only a relaxing tune playing on the radio.

"Here we are,"

The restaurant Viktor chose was neither fancy nor casual, it was something in between. "Come on," Viktor took Yuuri's hand and led him in.

"Do you have a reservation?" one of the hosts asked and Viktor nodded. "Reservation for two,"

The man led both of them to a table and as they sat down they got menus.

Viktor and Yuuri talked and talked, they didn't seem to run out of the things to say.

"How come you decided to get a dog?" Viktor asked and Yuuri's smile dropped.

"I saw him in the pet store and I just couldn't help but buy him. He reminds me of my old dog," Yuuri lied flawlessly. It would be easier to say this, than to explain a great and powerful mafia boss gave him a dog as a present.

"Oh? What happened to your old dog? If you don't mind me asking," Viktor asked, kind of felt quilty for push that way.

"He-He.." Yuuri bit his lip. Was he ready to tell Viktor everything? Viktor was watching him closely and gave him time to collect himself.

"He was killed," Yuuri finally spoke. Viktor's eyes widened. "And so was the rest of my family,"

"W-What?"

Yuuri groaned. _'Well, that escalated quickly,'_

Why not tell him everything? He deserves to know.

"My family was killed one night when I was with a friend," Yuuri explained and took off his glasses, then put them down on the table next to his plate that was still full with food.

"Wha..-That's horrible, Yuuri. I'm really sorry," Viktor sympathetically placed his hand on top of Yuuri's and started rubbing circles on the other man's knuckles.

Yuuri would feel flustered if he wasn't thinking about his parents.

"I just wish I could find a way to find the killer," Yuuri bit his lip. "No matter how hard I try, I always end up messing it up,"

"They still haven't caught the murderer?" Yuuri sadly shook his head.

"Thank you for trusting me this," Viktor said as he didn't let go off of Yuuri's hand.

"Well, you deserve to know," Yuuri sadly smiled and looked Viktor right in the eyes.

"What would you do if you ever caught the person responsible for it, though?"

The question took Yuuri by surprise. What would he do? He would rip each limp slowly and painfully off the guy's body until there was nothing else but a head. He deserved to suffer as much as his family did.

On the other hand Yuuri knew this wouldn't be possible. He knew he would back out as soon as he saw him and threw the guy into jail.

"Lock him up of course. He deserves to spend the rest of his life in prison," Yuuri answered after a minute.

That's all that Viktor needed. If Yuuri answered as soon as he asked the question, he would probably be telling the truth. But seeing he needed time to think what he was supposed to say, meant he had another answer he wouldn't let anybody hear.

"Hm, that is true," Viktor nodded and took a sip of his lemonade. They agreed that they would stay sober for their date.

Yuuri quickly changed the subject and they started talking about Makkachin. "You should've seen her, she was...-"

Viktor was interrupted by a shot outside. There was no mistake. That noise was clearly made by a gun.

Yuuri stood up and already started walking out when Viktor's hand stopped him. "Be careful. You aren't bulletproof,"

"I'll try my best," Yuuri said and pulled his hand away from Viktor. "I'm sorry, but it's my job,"

Before Viktor could say anything else, Yuuri already ran towards the danger. Viktor cursed and ran after him.

There was an alleyway. Yuuri followed the voices and soon found three men there.

"Stop!" Yuuri's voice startled the man who was pointing a gun towards another. There was a body lying on the floor, a wound in his stomach, but he was clearly alive.

The man pointed the gun to the detective and smirked. "And who might you be?"

"I'm just here to help, please, put the gun down and let's talk," Yuuri begged.

"It's so funny, you know? How naive people think they can stop a gun fight with words," the man laughed.

"Look, I really just want to help," Yuuri said.

"Oh really? Like this?" he pointed the gun into the guy that was still standing and pulled the trigger. Yuuri's eyes widened as the body of a 30 year old man fell to the floor.

A scream pierced the silence.

"I don't know why you want to help so badly. These guys are Russian mafia, they work under a mafia boss that is almost unstoppable. He calls himself Nikiforov," the man said.

"We will never betray our boss, even if it means death," the wounded man on the floor said, with a slight Russian accent.

Yuuri's eyes widened. If he got out of this situation unharmed as well as got the man out alive, it could help them a lot.

Then something weird happened. Both of the men's eyes widened as thet looked at something behind him. The wounded man's mouth formed into a smile, "Boss!"

Yuuri tried to turn in order to see who the boss was, but before he could he felt pain in his neck. He reached back to his neck to see what hit him and when he pulled out a dart, his eyes widened. He felt dizzy and his world started spinning. Before he could fall to the floor, strong hands grabbed him and prevented him from falling. "Sleep, my Yuuri, you've gone through so much this week,"

The voice was oddly familiar, spoken in clear English with no accent. It had a dark aura behind it, something Yuuri expected from a mafia boss.

* * *

 

He woke up in a unfamiliar room. From what he assumed, it was around 9 am, quite bright outside. He felt the shivers run up his spine as he realized he had no idea where he was.

"Oh finally, you're up," a red haired woman spoke. She was leaning to the doorframe and watched Yuuri's every move. "My name is Mila,"

"Uh, where am I?" Yuuri's head was still dizzy.

"Ah Russian mafia's headquaters in Detroit," Mila replied and Yuuri's eyes widened.

He stood up, but quickly sat back down, his head still hurt and his vision was still spinning. He realized he wasn't dressed in the outfit he wore the day before but rather in a loose shirt that covered him down to his thighs.

Yuuri wanted to ask where Viktor was, but if he did, he could put Viktor in danger. He was sure Viktor didn't run behind him and he should probably be safe.

"Nikiforov expects you," Mila said as he pushed herself off the doorframe. Yuuri was speechless. Was this finally the time he was going to meet the guy?

"But before we go, I have to do something," she started walking towards Yuuri and he tried to move away, but she was still stronger, due to the drug. She turned him around and put a blindfold over his eyes and cuffed his hands.

"What the hell?" Yuuri groaned as he was sat on the bed.

"He will be with you shortly," Mila said and the last thing Yuuri heard was the door closing.

The waiting was killing him, the silence was killing him. "Is this guy into kinky shit?" Yuuri muttered quietly, just enough for him to hear.

The only thing he could hear was his own breathing and it annoyed him. "I guess we finally meet," a deep voice said out of nowhere and Yuuri got startled by it.

The voice sounded so familiar, yet so distant. The voice had no Russian accent as Yuuri would expect from someone from Russia, instead the English was perfect as if that was their first language.

"I-I,-" Yuuri was still trying to find his words in English, but somehow the only thing he could remember was Japanese and that would be weird.

He didn't need to embarrass himself further than he has from not being able to find the pakhan.

"Detective, don't tell me you can't find words," Yuuri felt footsteps nearing him and it wasn't long until he felt a hand touch his exposed nape. Yuuri's breath hitched as he tried to move away, but if he did that he would make him fall off the bed.

Yuuri was sure as hell that loose shirt didn't cover anything, only the upper part of his body and a little bit of his legs. He felt exposed and vunerable.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Something was off. Nikiforov moved his finger away and Yuuri was sure that the man was smirking.

"I've given you so many clues about it and yet you still don't want to accept the fact," Nikiforov said. "I'm pretty sure the possibility has crossed your mind, because, detective, you are far from stupid,"

Yuuri felt a weight on the bed behind him as he was sure Nikiforov was kneeling behind him on the bed. "It's funny playing cat and mouse with you, though, I am not sure who is the cat and who is the mouse right now,"

Then he felt two strong arms hug him from behind and he couldn't help his eyes widening under the blindfold.

Yuuri tried struggling, but he was too weak and Nikiforov was too strong. Yuuri tried to get out of his grip again, but gave up. "Hm, good choice," Nikiforov smirked.

His hot breath tickled Yuuri's neck and he couldn't help but shiver.

"Looking at you like this just reminds me of the things I want to do to you," Nikiforov muttered.

"Ha?!" Yuuri let out a breath and once again tried to break out of Nikiforov's embrace. "Get away from me, you pervert!"

"You think I'm a pervert? That's not a nice thing to say, detective," Nikiforov's chuckle was the only thing Yuuri heard.

"You want to see what a pervert is?"

Yuuri shook his head no, he did not want to know. The man already had him captured, who knew what he could do to him.

Nikiforov's hot breath moved up to Yuuri's ear lobe where he nibbled it. "Stop, dammit," Yuuri groaned. "Let me go,"

But Nikiforov didn't stop. His lips moved to Yuuri's neck and peppered small kisses all over it. What bothered Yuuri was that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. He felt disguisting because of that. His man had more dirt on his hands than anyone else in the world.

For all he knew, the guy could be an old man. He could be 60 or something!

"Stop, please!" Yuuri begged.

Nikiforov stopped for a second. "Awh, begging already and we haven't known for more than five minutes,"

When Yuuri thought he finally stopped, he felt teeth at the side of his neck. Yuuri's head was tilted to the side and without warning, Nikiforov's teeth sank into Yuuri's skin.

Before he could realize what happened, he let out a moan.

"Awh Yuuri, needy much?" Nikiforov chuckled.

Yuuri felt tears stream down his face. He felt so weak, he hated himself in that moment. He felt the exact same when he saw his mother's corpse lie there. Nikiforov noticed this and sighed.

"I'm not going to apologize for this, because I feel no regret doing it, but Yuuri, you should know this," Nikiforov stopped for a second and placed his finger on the hickey on Yuuri's neck. "Once you find me, I will make sure you're not disappointed,"

"There are clothes on the bed next to you and I'm giving you a key for handcuffs. There is a door on your right, that is a bathroom. If you want, you can shower," Nikiforov said. "I'll leave you, but don't think this is the last time we see each other. And I'll be waiting for the next time,"

"W-Wait," the door was already opened, when Yuuri's voice stopped Nikiforov.

"Yes?"

"Y-You said something about an offer in the first letter you've sent me," Yuuri said. "What was it?"

"Hm, I suppose I could tell you,"

"It's an offer. You want something in return," Yuuri said, trying already to unlock his handcuffs.

"Yes. But that is something only you can give me and for what I'm offering you, you will gladly give it up," Nikiforov smirked.

"And what is that?"

"For the name of your parents' murderer, the only thing I want is your heart, Katsuki Yuuri,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't regret it (kinda) hahah ya i do see ya next week, hope you enjoyed!


	8. The rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama, drAMA, DRAMAAAAAAAAA WOOOHOO
> 
>  
> 
> Nah wait this is the chapter before the real drama, yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This means a lot to me:))

How Yuuri got home was a mystery. He was conscious through the whole thing, but everything was a blur.

He knew he took a shower, trying to get the dirty feeling off, but it never happened. What happened is, though, that he remembered that they could get Nikiforov's DNA if he hadn't showered.

But he realized that too late. They blindfolded him, so he couldn't see where the headquaters were located.

Then the next thing he knew, he was in a van, his fresh clothes on (a pair of black jeans, a normal red shirt and black boots) and he was driving through the busy streets of Detroit, not knowing what he was supposed to tell the other investigators.

The truth?

It was way more complicated than that though. Who the hell did Nikiforov think he was? ~~_Oh right, the leader of one of the strongest mafias in the world._~~

But why would he want Yuuri's heart? He kind of hoped he was actually talking about the metaphore, because if he wanted Yuuri's actual heart, then the theory about Nikiforov wanting him dead would be true.

He exited the van and sighed. The driver was the same as a few days ago, still emotionless person, doing his job.

Yuuri sighed and entered his apartment. Vicchan jumped happily to him and licked his face.

"Yuuri!" two voices yelled at the same time. Viktor and Phichit hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

"Get off me, guys," Yuuri muttered, not in the mood to argue or deal with them.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Phichit asked, Yuuri just gave him an angry look, before he shut the door that led to his room behind him. Viktor looked at Phichit, who shrugged. "I need to call Celestino and tell him that Yuuri is fine,"

"I'm going to try to talk to him," Viktor said and Phichit nodded. Viktor came the previous night after what happened, quickly telling Phichit what happened. He hasn't left the apartment, exept from when he went to see how Makkachin was doing.

Viktor softly knocked to the door and heard a muffed 'go away'. "Yuuri, I'm coming in,"

Viktor slowly stepped in and saw Yuuri burried in the covers, his face in the pillow and small sobs coming from him.

"You know, for a detective I'm such a crybaby," Yuuri kneeled on bed and wiped his tears.

Viktor softly smiled, though Yuuri couldn't see it. "There is nothing wrong with crying, Yuuri. Everyone has bad days," Viktor sat down next to him and hugged him. "Listen to me, Yuuri, there is nothing wrong with crying,"

"I wasn't supposed to get down by something like this," he mumbled and took his glasses from the bedside table.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Viktor asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. It's job," Yuuri said.

"Is job getting me constantly worried about your wellbeing? Because, Yuuri, I almost had three two heart attacks in two days," Viktor said sadly.

"You being involved with me was a mistake, Viktor," Yuuri softly caressed the older man's cheek. "You shouldn't be doing this,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew the risk of caring for someone while being a detective. It's such a risk, because the criminals often target the detective's family and friends," Yuuri's hand fell down from Viktor's face.

"Are you saying you don't want to see me again?" Viktor narrowed his eyes and hoped that Yuuri's answer was different from what he didn't want.

"I'm not saying that, but maybe we shouldn't be more than friends," Yuuri bit his lip. He hated doing that, because he cared for Viktor more than he originally thought. What disturbed him the most was the fact that Viktor might get hurt if he got too close. Nikiforov was always watching as he already has figured out.

"I had no idea Yuuri Katsuki was such a selfish being," Yuuri didn't notice at first, but Viktor was crying. Yuuri moved Viktor's hair out of the way to for the better view.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" Viktor asked.

"I'm just surprised to see you cry," Yuuri replied, feeling bad.

Viktor slapped his hand away, "I'm mad, okay?!"

"I'm sorry," Yuuri apologized and looked in different direction. He couldn't stand to see Viktor cry.

"Fine, you want to be friends? I respect that, let's be friends," Viktor wiped his tears and sighed. "I hope, everything is okay with you and I hope you aren't hurt,"

"I'm okay, thanks," Yuuri replied and Viktor nodded, then stood up and walked out of the room.

"See you around," Viktor sadly petted Vicchan before he walked out of the apartment.

"Okay, what the fuck, Yuuri?" Phichit's head appeared at the door. "That guy is head over heels for you! He would jump over a bridge if you asked him to! Explain to me, why would you want to be just friends with him!? Because honestly, Yuuri, you care about his guy more than you are prepared to admit!"

Yuuri uncomfortably shifted on the bed. "I'm waiting for an answer, Yuuri 'I just want to be friends with the love of my life' Katsuki,"

"Phichit, stop, please," Yuuri sighed.

"No, this time you will tell me what the heck is happening! Where were you? Viktor said you disappeared to a crime scene and never came back. I was so worried. He was so worried!" Phichit angrily said to Yuuri. "Now stop acting like a child and tell me,"

Yuuri bit his lip and pulled off his shirt. "Because of this," he showed at the hickey that was ready turning bluish colour.

"You hooked up with someone?!"

"What?! No!" Yuuri defended himself. "This was done to me by none other than the great Nikiforov himself,"

Phichit started laughing. "You must be joking,"

"I wish I was," Yuuri pulled the shirt over his head again.

"If that was Nikiforov, then surely you know how he looks like!" Phichit said.

Yuuri sighed, because he would be teased or Phichit would probably take him to see a therapist. "I was blindfolded and handcuffed,"

"You are joking," Phichit said. "I don't know what to say to you right now. What about his voice?"

"Emotionless, dark, deep, I don't know, Phichit, I was trying to not get killed," Yuuri complained.

"Okay, fair enough," Yuuri was thinking about telling Phichit about the offer, but he decided against it.

"So, we know he is a pervert that likes young detectives," Phichit said and shrugged.

"Still nothing we can go on," Yuuri sighed and Phichit nodded.

"Nothing, but one thing," Phichit said.

"And that is?"

"That he likes you," Phichit said. "And you know it too, because you wouldn't let Viktor walk out of that door if it weren't for this,"

Yuuri sighed and nodded. He had to take this into perspective too. But what does this help him? Until Nikiforov showed up or kidnapped him again, he would have nothing.

"This is so far the weirdest investigation, I've ever seen,"

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov sat on his chair, sorting out some papers. "What's with you? You either killed someone and have to cover it up, or someone broke your heart," Chris stepped into his office without knocking. "I'm guessing the latter,"

Viktor put down a pile of papers he was holding and brushed his hair back. Soft gloves caressed his skin, but he ignored the nice feeling. "Your guess is right,"

"What happened?" Chris pulled up a chair to the Viktor's table.

"He wants to be just friends. Just friends, Chris! After all of that I went through to get him, I get friendzoned? What the heck!" Viktor groaned and slammed a fist down.

"Why has the changed his mind?" Chris asked and Viktor took a deep breath.

"I suppose it's my own fault for telling him about the offer, but what was I supposed to do? He was too adorable not to tell him! I also kind of forgot he liked Viktor, not Nikiforov but my big mouth just started talking and.." Viktor switched to Russian half way through and Chris wasn't bothered since he learnt the language at the young age.

"Buddy, calm down and thinking this as a case. If it failed, what would you do now?"

"Well, fight for him because I don't intend on letting him go anytime soon," Viktor groaned. "But the problem is that I don't think clearly when he is involved and I just want him by my side forever, so I can protect him,"

"Protect him? Don't you think he is perfectly capable of doing that himself?" Chris asked.

"He is stronger than most people, but he can't fight against people like JJ or Seung Gil Lee. If he gets involved in something like this, then there is no guarantee he will make it out alive," Viktor crossed his hand on his chest.

"You have a point," Chris said.

Then suddenly the door of his office opened wide and Yuri walked in.

"Hey, Viktor, I need to talk to you," Yuri looked at Chris who just sighed and stood up. Both Chris and Viktor looked surprised when Yuri addressed the boss by his name.

"Yeah, yeah, leaving already," Chris said and closed the door.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Viktor smiled at Yuri, who sighed.

"I want to go with Beka to Kazahstan," Yuri said and impatiently stared at Viktor who just raised an eyebrow.

"What's the reason?" Viktor asked.

"I just want to spend time with my best friend. He is going there for Chrismas and I just want to be with him, okay?" Yuri said defensively.

Viktor smiled. "As long as you don't break any cars or get killed, I'm okay with it,"

"I don't know why I asked you anyway, Beka instisted I ... Wait what did you just say?" Yuri's mouth opened wide. "Are you serious?"

"I am, but Yuri, take care of yourself," Viktor smiled at Yuri and the younger man couldn't help but smile back. But soon his smile dropped.

"Be careful, Yura. I know you can take care of yourself, but you are still young," Viktor stood up and walked over to Yuri. He placed his hands on the other's shoulder. "I trust you and your judgement, so please don't do anything as stupid as crashing that car again, okay?" the older held Yuri tight to his chest in a hug and Yuri smiled, but he would never let Viktor see that.

"Deal," Yuri tried to leave, but he turned around to see Viktor once again. "Thanks,"

With that, he closed the door and Viktor sighed. The door opened a second later again. "I'm using your credit card to book a flight, just saying this now, before you yell at me for it later," Yuri was gone with that.

Viktor just laughed. Youth these days.

Speaking of which, where has his gone? He's going to be lonely man, trying to guide mafia through tough times, without a lover to support him.

The memory of Yuuri rejecting him was recalled in his head and his lips formed into a thin line. "No, I will get you, Katsuki Yuuri, just wait for it,"

* * *

 

"I can't believe you're in town, Minako-sensei!" Yuuri smiled and hugged the older woman.

The long haired woman smiled at Yuuri. "I wanted to visit you. We haven't seen each other since you last visited Japan five years ago," Minako said and sighed. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to deal with your fears,"

"I know," Yuuri sighed. "I haven't found a way to do so, though,"

Minako ruffled Yuuri's hair. "I missed you,"

"I know, I did too," It was nice to speak in Japanese again. The language felt familiar on his tongue.

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Ah a student of mine has a competition here and we arrived not long ago. He's currently rehearsing in the studio not far from here," Minako explained.

"That is good, isn't it?" Yuuri and Minako, both wrapped in coats and scarves, sipping coffee were walking down the road in early December.

"How are the cases going? Solved quite a lot of them, haven't you?" Minako smiled.

"Actually, I was working on the same case for over a year," Yuuri sighed. "I gave it up though and a few friends are working on it now,"

"You gave it up? Why?" Minako got curious.

"I just realized I wasn't the person to solve the case. Minami and Sara will do a better job," Yuuri replied. "I'm currently on a break,"

"Ah, I understand," they sat down on a bench. They both stayed quiet for some time, enjoying the cold air.

"Do you think you could still ice skate if you tried?" Minako said all of the sudden.

"I'd probably fall in the first try," Yuuri replied and laughed. "Sometimes, I wish I would still go into ice skating, even after what happened. But I love helping people, so I think I chose a good path,"

"Anything on ... You know," Minako hinted and Yuuri knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No. I still haven't figured it out," Yuuri was no closer to finding his parents' murderer.

He had to be honest, the offer that Nikiforov told him about, was constantly on his mind. His heart in exchange for the name of the killer.

It was more than a tempting offer, but how would Yuuri know that it is true? Yuuri doubted he could ever fall in love with someone with so much dirt on his hands as Nikiforov.

Maybe, the pakhan meant his actual heart as a throphy.

Yuuri shivered at that thought.

"We should go ice skate," Minako suggested. "I bet you haven't been on skates ever since you went to high school,"

"You're right, I haven't," Yuuri sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go now. It would bring back too many memories,"

Minako sighed. "I hope the murderer is found soon,"

"Yeah me too,"

"So if you're not going ice skating, do you want to come with me to meet my student? He's really good, he might be able to show you some moves," Minako winked at Yuuri and he nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

Along they way they talked about a lot of things and finally Yuuri felt the distant feeling of having a family.

"Hey, Yuuto! Let me introduce you to someone!" Minako said to get the attention of the boy, Yuuri met a few days ago in the park.

"Yuuri? Oh, nice to see you again," Yuuto smiled and stopped the music he was dancing to.

"It's good to see you too," Yuuri smiled.

"So you two know each other?" Minako raised an eyebrow and looked at both.

"Yeah, we've met before," Yuuri smiled and shrugged. "It was a quick talk,"

"Oh, well. Who knew? I have some errands to run, so you two have fun," Minako smiled and left the room.

"What are you working on?" Yuuri asked and sat down to the floor.

"The cheography for the competiton. Would you like to see?" Yuuto asked and Yuuri nodded.

Yuuto started the music and started moving in the rythm of it. Yuuri was happy that someone could enjoy this as much as he enjoyed it back then.

He also felt jealous. Very jealous.

He wished he could have this, to be a dancer, to be a figure skater.

"That was amazing," Yuuri smiled as the other finished.

Soon, Yuuri said his goodbye and let Yuuto practice by himself.

He sighed as he took of his glasses and put them in a pocket of his coat. The damned offer.

Would it be worth it? He wanted to know the name of the killer so bad! He wanted to know it more than he wished he could catch Nikiforov.

But what if Nikiforov was lying to him? He was a mafia boss after all. But then again, why would he lie? If he wanted Yuuri to stay close to him, he would have to give him something.

"Yuuri?"

A small voice startled him. Viktor stood in front of him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I met my ex ballet teacher. She introduced me to her new student," Yuuri smiled and tried to hide the guilt on his face. "It turns out that it's the guy we've met in the park,"

"Oh," Viktor was holding groceries in one hand and Makkachin's leash in the other. "Well, see you around, I guess,"

Yuuri watched how the silver haired man left and sighed. He felt so bad for rejecting him.

Somehow, Yuuri was not prepared to lose any more people he loved.

Wait.

Yuuri stopped in the middle of the pavement to realize what he was actually thinking. Did he ... Love Viktor?

No.. It couldn't possibly be.

He shook his head and countinued his way home. Once again he felt like he was being watched, but who knew what was happening in the dark places his sight couldn't reach.

For once, he hoped he could be left alone and his wish was fullfilled when he realized Phichit was out with a friend. Vicchan was the only living creature there and Yuuri was thankful for it.

He gave him some more food, before lying down on the couch and closing his eyes. He thought about the times when nothing was wrong.

Luck wasn't on his side. Ever.

Slowly he started drifting off to sleep and he didn't even mind. The last thing he felt was Vicchan jumping on his stomach, making himself comfortable, before darkness overtook him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also what happened?? How come I'm updating before Tuesday? Idk I'm bored. Anyway if you see any typos or mistakes, please tell me, English is not my first language. 
> 
> If you want to annoy me on tumblr @victuuridamn


	9. The victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri experiences some weird shit, but Viktor is always there for him.

"Go Yuuto, you can do it," Yuuri gave a supporting smile and thumbs up.

It was a cold day in mid December, when the competition finally arrived.

Yuuri and Yuuto hang out a little after their second meeting and Yuuri was eager to support the boy in his competition.

The boy started dancing and it felt like he was making music with his body. It was like Yuuri was watching himself back in the days, even though Yuuto was already 21 years old.

Yuuri sighed and crossed his hands on his chest as he watched him. He was positive that the boy was going to score high, especially since he was confident and comfortable in his body.

At the end Yuuto got second place. Yuuri felt happy for him.

Though, Yuuto insisted of celebrating, Yuuri apologized and decided to to home. He was tired from work (Celestino finally let him go back to work) and somehow he ended up solving more cases in his time than before.

His brain was tired and so was his body. The notes Nikiforov has left him were slowly falling in number.

Yuuri had no idea if he felt grateful or just jealous. He didn't know if he missed the small presents the mafia boss was leaving him or not.

Yuuri sighed and petted Vicchan, then put the keys in the bowl on the cupboard next to the door and took off his coat.

"Good day, how are you?" Phichit greeted him from the kitchen and smiled.

"Yuuto won second place," Yuuri told him and sighed.

"You aren't celebrating." Phichit questioned. "Why?"

"Too tired," Yuuri lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Everytime I see him dance, it reminds me of myself,"

Phichit stayed quiet and sighed.

Yuuri had no idea when he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long after that he woke up, because of the noise in the kitchen. He realized that Phichit must've covered him with a blanket and quickly took it off before he ran to the kitchen where a small note was placed.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he carefully picked up the note. It was a blank note with only an address written on it. The address was a bit blurry and the letters danced around, but Yuuri's eyes widened nonetheless when he figured it out. What was he supposed to do now?

Phichit didn't wake up, which he was grateful for, so he quickly put on his shoes and coat, took his phone and keys and was out of the apartment.

It was around three in the morning, but that didn't seem to be the problem to any of the people walking around in the early hours of the day.

Yuuri walked quickly, almost to the point he was running. He knew the address, he's been there before.

What was he supposed to expect? Was he finally meeting Nikiforov? Would he finally be able to put a face to the name?

This was a rash decision to make and he hated the fact that his heart was totally dedicated to being a detective, while his brain processed things a bit slower and this was the reason why he usually found himself in helpless situations.

Yuuri sighed as he stopped in front of a building. It was an old one, almost everything was falling apart. Why Nikiforov wanted him here at the middle of the night was beyond his understanding.

He also couldn't figure out why he has come alone. He could at least call back up, but it was too late for that.

Maybe this was finally the time he was going to meet Nikiforov. At least that's what he hoped.

When he opened the old rusty door, a rotten smell hit his nose. He groaned and covered his nose and mouth with one hand.

He turned on the light on his phone and looked around a bit, to see what was hiding in the dark.

To his surprise, there was nothing. Yuuri saw the stairs and walked up. The stairs were nowhere quiet and made a noise, everytime Yuuri moved. He cursed the old house.

"My, my," Yuuri's head shot around to see Mila standing in the dark. Yuuri's eyes widened and his hand already took out his gun.

"Ah, no need for that. I won't hurt you," she said.

"Why am I here?" Yuuri asked. "I got a message with this address. Why?"

"Look at you, already sniffing out everything on your own. Nikiforov tells you something and you jump for it, like a dog for a stick," Mila smirked. "Maybe you aren't as useless as we firstly thought,"

"Why. Am. I. Here?" Yuuri said through gritted teeth.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mila shrugged and threw a bloody knife to Yuuri's feet. Yuuri's eyes widened.

"The victim is in the next room. You might want to throw up here, because let me tell you that the sight you are going to see in there, won't be pretty," Mila smirked.

"If anyone else tries to come near you, my dear, Nikiforov will make sure that they die," Mila shrugged.

"Have fun,"

Yuuri's thoughts started spinning and the only thing he could think was Viktor.

Viktor was okay. He was surely okay, right?! Right?!

Once he opened the door, horror washed through him.

Yuuri was paralyzed on the spot and couldn't move, until the realization washed through him.

"VIKTOR!"

Yuuri dialed the number with shaky fingers while walking over to the body of the older man.

He was chained to the wall, his arms spread out to each side of the body, his chin leaning on his chest. The silver hair that was covered in some blood still sparkled in the moonlight that shone through a broken window a few meters away from him.

Blood was spilled everywhere. Yuuri probably destroyed most of the evidence by stepping into it, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

All of the sudden the man started coughing and Yuuri's eyes widened. "Viktor, c'mon, can you hear me?" Yuuri tried to stay calm, so calm he didn't even notice when tears started falling down his cheeks.

The older groaned. _He was alive,_ Yuuri thought _, but barely._

Quickly (which was consisted mostly of yelling) Yuuri explained the situation to the woman on the other side of the line and asked for ambulance workers to come to the crime scene before the police. He knew who did it, he didn't need evidence. He needed Viktor alive.

Yuuri tried to get the man out of the chains, when a hand grabbed his. Before Yuuri could spin around, he was pressed into an old wall, his attacker behind him, holding both hands in one and using another hand to grab Yuuri's hair so Yuuri couldn't turn his head.

"Nice to see you again, detective," a husky voice spoke and it sent Yuuri chills down his spine.

"N-Nikiforov," Yuuri spoke through gritted teeth, while fighting the pain he was feeling as Nikiforov's hand held his head in place, forehead pressed against the wall.

"Good, you still remember me," the voice was the same as it was a day ago.

"How could I forget the murderer and kidnapper?" Yuuri groaned as his hair was pulled again.

"Hm, interesting," Nikiforov hummed. Yuuri wanted to save Viktor more than his own life at that moment, so he didn't even care about the fear building up inside his stomach.

"Let me help him," Yuuri groaned. "Let me go,"

"And why should I?"

"Because he's going to die," Yuuri said. "Let me go, dammit,"

"Isn't that the whole point, though?" Nikiforov asked more himself than Yuuri.

"Why would you want him dead? He's done nothing!" Yuuri felt Nikiforov's weight push him forward so his entire body was trapped between the taller male and the wall.

"Hm, nothing? Are you sure?" Nikiforov questioned as he felt Yuuri shiver at his voice. This gave him some sort of satisfaction. "I had so much fun making him suffer. He is quite the strong one, so he was able to stay awake for quite some time,"

The room felt cold and Yuuri tried stopping his tears that still were pouring down his cheeks like crazy. "Beg," was Nikiforov's whisper.

If Yuuri did this, it would mean he has completely gave himself to him. He would have a complete control over him and Yuuri hated the fact that his sacrifice was what could save Viktor. But as he already knew, he would rather sacrifice himself than the man.

"Please," Yuuri choked out. "Please let me save him,"

"Hm, in a minute," Nikiforov's voice echoed in the empty room. "My first priority is to tell you why he is like that,"

Yuuri tried to turn his head again, but failed and only caused himself more pain.

Yuuri knew that if he stalled long enough, the police and the ambulence workers would have enough time to come and arrest Nikiforov. But if he did that, Viktor would be long gone. It was saving one life or saving many more that would be the next victims of the mafia boss.

And it all came down to this. A loved one against people he has never met, never spoken to, never knew existed. Was it worth sacrificing someone close to you for people you didn't know?

"You can tell me later, I need to save him, please let me!" Yuuri cried out as he felt hot breath tickle his neck.

"No."

"You can't do this to me, please stop, stop doing this," Yuuri tried to wriggle out of his grip, but failed. "Please,"

"Well let's start with the reasons," Nikiforov's smirk was present on his lips. "His face irritates me,"

"Why? Because it's prettier than yours?" Yuuri shot words at the mafia boss and groaned when the man pulled his hair.

"For a person that has his loved one dying in front of him, you have a big mouth," Nikiforov spoke. "No, he also irritates me because he tried to get closer to you. I swear to you Yuuri, I will kill everyone that comes...Yuuri?"

"Yuuri?"

"Yuuri?"

Someone shook him awake and Yuuri couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"P-Phichit?" Yuuri looked at his friend in hope that it was actually him.

"Yeah, you okay? I heard sobbing and I came to see what was happing. You were having a nightmare, a bad one it seems," Phichit explained.

"Where's Viktor?" Yuuri asked as soon as his mind cleared up just a bit.

"Home..? I think, well it's three in the morning, so he's probably asleep," Phichit shrugged.

Yuuri got up and realized he was still in his daily clothes. He must've fallen asleep just like that. "I need to see him,"

"Yuuri, it's three in the morning," Phichit knew that Yuuri often had nightmares, but he was always able to distinguish the reality from dreams.

"I need to see him now," Yuuri repeated his words and quickly checked the kitchen to see if there's by any possibility a note with the address there.

There wasn't.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, but that didn't stop him from not being totally convinced.

He quickly put on the shoes and hurried out of the door, forgetting his coat and his goodbye to Phichit.

He ran and ran, didn't even realize the cold until he was almost at Viktor's. He knocked rapidly on the door, not even taking the fact that Viktor might be sleeping into an account.

"Yuuri, wha..-" Viktor opened the door, only in sweatpants, but that didn't stop Yuuri from cutting off what he was saying and jumping into his embrace.

"You're okay, you're okay," Yuuri whispered repeatedly over and it confused Viktor, but he hugged the younger back and smiled.

"Oh god, Yuuri, you're freezing," Viktor pointed out as he pulled them both in and closed the door behing them.

"I didn't have time, I needed to know you're okay," Yuuri only then realized how out of the breath he was.

"What happened?" Viktor raised an eyebrow and Yuuri just shook his head. "It doesn't matter, you're okay,"

"Yuuri," Viktor caressed his hair and smiled at him. "I'm okay, no need to worry. I'm right here and I won't leave you anytime soon," he assured the younger man.

"Kiss me,"

Viktor's eyes widened. Did he hear that right?

"Yuuri?"

"I said, kiss me, Viktor, assure me that you're here, please," Yuuri pleaded and Viktor rather willingly obeyed the command. He didn't need to be told again as he pressed his lips to Yuuri's.

Yuuri smiled, realizing his mistake. He should've never let Viktor out of his sight, but what if something really happened to him? What if his dream became a reality? Would Nikiforov be capable of ruining Yuuri in that way?

Viktor felt that Yuuri was somewhere with his thoughts so he pushed a bit more into the kiss, getting all of Yuuri's attention again. The younger one wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and pulled him even closer and tugged on his hair. It wasn't long as Yuuri found himself pressed into the wall, his legs wrapped around Viktor's torso. Only then he realized the man was already shirtless, which didn't help the slight bulge forming in his pants.

Yuuri realized Viktor looked even more attractive with his bed hair and sleepy eyes that looked at him like he was the whole world.

Soon the lips weren't enough anymore, so Viktor took the opportunity to squeeze Yuuri's ass to get a yelp and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth.

Viktor started leaving small kisses down Yuuri's jawline and neck which made the other let out a silent moan.

Viktor would be lying if he said he didn't see the hickey he's given Yuuri, but he didn't want to ruin the mood, so he just ignored it.

Soon Viktor returned back to Yuuri's face and kissed him passionately.

"Yuuri," Viktor muttered between the kisses they shared. "Yuuri,"

"Less talking, more kissing," Yuuri didn't open his eyes to say that. He just muttered it under his breath.

"No, you need to rest," this made Yuuri open his eyes and look at Viktor in surprise.

"It's not that I don't want you, but you really do have to sleep. From what I'm assuming you had a nightmare and that drains a lot of energy from your body," Viktor explained and let Yuuri down so he was standing on his own two feet.

Yuuri understood his reasons, but was still grumpy about it.

"Use the shower, I'll lend you some clothes," Viktor kissed Yuuri's temple and walked away from him. Yuuri felt embarrassed by his actions.

What if Yuri saw them?!

Viktor chuckled as he saw Yuuri embarrassed standing there. "What's the matter, dear?"

"U-Um, where's Yuri?" Yuuri carefully asked as he felt heat rising up in his cheeks.

"He's at Otabek's house. Don't worry," Viktor laughed and threw Yuuri a shirt that was definitely too big for the younger and a pair of briefs that were also too big, but hopefully not too much.

"Use it as pijamas, we'll deal with the rest tomorrow," Viktor caressed Yuuri's cheek and showed him the bathroom.

"Yuuri," before Yuuri could close the door, Viktor's voice stopped him. He looked at the silver haired man in curiousity. "Nothing will happen to me. That much I can guarantee you,"

Oh right. The dream and Nikiforov.

Yuuri nodded and decided to take a cold shower to calm himself down and collect his thoughts a little.

Running to Viktor's all of the sudden was such a reckless move, what the hell was he thinking?

Yuuri felt stupid all of the sudden. He knew he should've stayed calm in these kind of situations, but this time he just couldn't.

He cared for Viktor too much.

Yuuri liked Viktor, right? It was too early to say he loved him.

Yuuri wasn't too sure about this.

Ever since Viktor entered his life, everything has been confusing. Yuuri somehow wished he would have never met him, but there was a part of him that felt disguisted at himself for even thinking that.

His life would still be the same as before, mostly just solving cases and sitting behind a desk, trying to find a murderer.

Were detectives even allowed to have loved ones, considering most of them can get hurt because of the job?

Yuuri stopped the cold water that was pouring down on him and just sighed. He took a towel and dried himself off as he stared at the clothes Viktor has given him.

He pulled the briefs up and realized they were quite fitting, while the shirt was way too big for him.

Viktor had mighty shoulders, while Yuuri's body was a little bit smaller. He was tall as every other average Japanese man, so he didn't think of it too much.

He slicked the still wet hair back and put glasses on his nose.

Viktor's shirt went all down to the middle of his thighs, but he didn't mind because the shirt smelled like Viktor and it felt comforting. He exited the bathroom and just as he saw Viktor, the man closed a laptop.

Viktor's eyes widened at the sight. "I could get used to it," Yuuri blushed at his words as Viktor approached him and planted a kiss to his forehead. "Let's get you to sleep,"

Yuuri nodded and followed Viktor to a master bedroom that was probably bigger than his own aparment.

"C'mon," Yuuri followed Viktor as he laid down on the bed and patted the space next to him, motioning Yuuri to join him.

Yuuri slowly did that and got himself under covers. Viktor's eyes never left him as he was doing this, which was a bit embarrassing for him.

Soon, the older pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed his forehead again. "I will never leave you, Yuuri. I'm going to be here when you need me, no need worry,"

Yuuri took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. "Thank you,"

It wasn't long until the man drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I don't know how to write make outs. Yep. Fml. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Copyright hates me. I tried posting a video on yt but it blocked me. Now it can't be watched on mobile devices and I'm so irritated ughhh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next week:)
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr:)) (victuuridamn)


	10. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor slips up, Yuuri is suspicious and some new problems arise, one of them not knowing about the stockholm syndrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg guys thank you so much for everything! Everytime I see a comment or more kudos, I'm so happy! Thank you sm, I love you all.

Life and death are funny things. Life is so fragile, so easy to take away. Just with a small wound, if done properly, the living being is able to die.

Death on the other hand is endless, every living creature will experience it once. Yet, everyone still has hope that they won't.

Have you not experienced that? Think about how you might die one day and there is that small piece of your mind that tells you that I'm wrong. But I'm not and everyone of you know that.

Christmas was for Yuuri always something special, until the murder of his parents arrived.

"Okaasan? I'm heading to Yuuko's! She's already expecting me," Yuuri smiled at his mother as he put a backpack with spare clothes on his shoulders.

"Have fun, Yuuri, don't forget to call when you arrive," Hiroko spoke back and smiled at her youngest child.

Yuuri petted Vicchan on the head and pressed a kiss to his wet nose, than waved at the dog and ran out of the house.

"Hello Akiyama-san! It's nice to see you again, enjoy the hot springs!" Yuuri smiled at the elder man, already in his sixties that was a regular in their inn, then ran past him, the man smiling fondly at the young boy that was already growing up to be a nice man.

It was around five o'clock when Yuuri arrived at the Ice Castle, Hasetsu's own ice skating ring that Yuuri loved. He never once missed a day of practice and he was getting better at ice skating. His coach, Hamasaki-sensei, was most grateful for finding a student so dedicated.

Yuuko, of course, trained alongside him. Yuuri wasn't bragging, but he was more than proud when he won second place in one of the local competitions that year.

"I will be the best ice skater in the world and I break every record that anyone holds nowadays!" even though Takeshi always mocked Yuuri and his love for the sport, there was a part of his heart that would always support Yuuri and his career. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the older fellow and stuck out his tongue.

"Wait, I promised Okaasan to call her when I arrive," Yuuri pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number. She picked up after three beeps and greeted the young boy with a smile on her face.

"We are starting with practice now, I'll see you in the morning! I will be okay, no worries, Okaasan, love you all," Yuuri smiled. "Tell Vicchan that I'm sorry for not being able to bring him with me to Yuuko's,"

"That's quite alright. I think he won't be angry with you," his mother laughed at the other side. "I'll tell everyone you say hello. Have fun, enjoy yourself and train hard so you can be the best ice skater ever to walk the Earth," Yuuri flashed Takeshi a toothy grin and said goodbye to his mother and the rest that said bye to him on the other side of the phone line.

"Okay, let's start!" Hamasaki-sensei was a cheerful man in his late thirties that was looking for a job and because he was quite good ice skater he decided he would teach small kids how to ice skate. What he didn't expect was that he would get three really good students, one especially standing out.

They skated for two hours as the training slowly ended, but Yuuri was happy because he could hang out with his best friend - aaaand another guy that was eating his nerves - all night. He would probably fall asleep, but it was still exciting to think about that.

He was glad his parents trusted him enough to let him go to his friend's house alone. He knew Yuuko's parents would be home, but it still took a lot of trust.

"Hey what should we play?" Yuuko asked as the two boys settled down on the floor in the living room.

Yuuko's parents were in the kitchen, talking about some politics and keeping an eye on the two boys and a girl.

"Monopoly?" Yuuri asked and Takeshi wanted to disagree, but Yuuko saved him. "That is a brilliant idea, let's play Monopoly,"

After a few circles on the board, Yuuri's his eyelids felt heavy and he yawned. "Maybe we should continue in the morning,"

"For once I agree with him," Takeshi spoke and put his fake money back to the box. Yuuko also nodded.

The boys had to sleep on the couch, while Yuuko slept in her own room. Takeshi and Yuuri bickered a little before falling asleep.

It was around nine in the morning when the sun woke Yuuri up. It wasn't long after that Yuuko came down the stairs, already complaining that she was hungry.

Yuuko's parents made them pancakes that were delicious. Yuuri always loved the pancakes that he got when he was at Yuuko's.

The boys and the girl were full after a plate with pancakes was eaten and smiled at each other.

They played around a bit, but after the clock showed eleven, Yuuri smiled at both of his friends. "Okaasan probably needs help with lunch," Yuuri smiled. "I'll go help her. I'll see you guys later,"

Yuuri waved to his friends as he left Yuuko's house.

He walked slowly, though he knew his mother might need help. Yuuri sighed and looked over the bridge. He was doing good, he was getting better. His life was nice.

He slowly approached his house as he saw lights in the distance. He didn't need long to figure it out that it was from police cars.

His eyes widened as he quickly ran towards his home. He prayed his family was okay. Still being a small kid, he was able to sneak in without anyone important noticing as his eyes widened. Three corpses lay there, it wasn't long as he realized who they were.

Yuuri felt tears in his eyes. He was sure that this was some sort of dream and he would wake up in his soft bed, with Vicchan by his side, with his mother kissing his forehead as he woke up.

But nothing came. "What is this kid doing here?" a voice came and a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked at some cop who gave him a sympathetic look. "C'mon, let's go out. You shouldn't be here,"

"No, please! They are my family," the small boy whispered, which was barely heard by the police officer.

"They are your family?" the man was confused. "What's your name?"

"Katsuki Yuuri," he replied with a small tear sliding down his cheek. "Please, this isn't real, right?! They are okay?!"

"Hey, calm down," Yuuri tried to get his arm out of the man's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hey, Yuuri, can I call you that?" Yuuri nodded. "I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to figure out who the killer is," the man hugged Yuuri, who sobbed in his shirt. "You're going to be okay, no worries, we'll take care of you,"

It wasn't so simple, however. Yuuri spent the next few years in a foster home with his new parents being nice, but never really understood Yuuri's emotional trauma. They didn't understand what Yuuri went through and so they had no pity for hin whatsoever.

Yuuri didn't want pity, so that was okay for him. From that day forward, he swore to himself that he would find the murderer, whoever he was.

Yuuri gave up on ice skating, even though Yuuko and Takeshi tried to convince him otherwise. But Yuuri's mind was already made up. He would become a detective and help people in similar situations.

The journey to where he is now was rough, hellish even. But it was worth it. Yuuri was a kid who liked to study so he didn't mind learning things about psyhology, about how people act, how their brain works.

One day he met Phichit who helped him get a job at his adoptive father Calestino, which sadly meant he would have to move to Detroit. Since he was tight with money, Yuuri had no other choice but to accept. He showed everyone that he was a formidable opponent when it came to fighting. He was also skilled with a gun, his aim never missing his target.

Phichit and Yuuri often dueled to see if Phichit had enough practice to beat Yuuri, but until this day, Yuuri remains unbeaten by everyone at the police station.

"So Yuuri, what are you doing to do during Christmas?" Phichit spun around in his office chair and looked around until his eyes landed on Yuuri. The detective had nothing else to do but blush, which made Phichit smirk. "I sense that a really hot guy with silver hair is involved,"

"Then you're sensing right," Yuuri smiled fondly. "Viktor asked me if I wanted to spend Christmas with him,"

"Ooo~ Have you asked Calestino for a few days off?" Phichit asked and Yuuri nodded.

"He was surprised, to say the least. He probably didn't expect me to ask that since I never take days off," Yuuri laughed.

"The last time, he forced you to take a week off, of course he's going to let you take days off," the Thai man grinned. "Anyway, any progress on your relationship with Viktor?"

"Ah no, we ... Haven't gotten to that talk yet," Yuuri sighed. "Maybe I prefer if we never do,"

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to ask him what he is to you. I mean I'd say boyfriend.." Yuuri blushed as Phichit countinued, "...but you two are both stupid and can't already admit your damn feelings for each other so I guess you are still friends knowing you rejected him once before,"

"Wait who rejected who?" Sara, the queen of gossip chimed in.

"I thought we were over that," Yuuri groaned and threw his head back and held up his arms for defense.

"Oo, Yuuri rejected someone. Who is it?"

"His name is Viktor and Yuuri is head over heels for him. Like I'm surprised he still hasn't jumped on him and took him right there and then," Phichit sent a smirk at Yuuri.

"Phichit, shut up!" Yuuri groaned as Sara wiggled her eyebrows. "So a lover, Yuuri? Who would thought I wouldn't be gray and old when Yuuri finally fell in love,"

Yuuri groaned again. "I hate you all,"

* * *

The 24th of September finally came and Yuuri was already standing in front of Viktor's door as he knocked.  


The last time he was here, it was in the middle of the night, almost scaring the shit out of Viktor. But thankfully this visit was on the lighter note.

"Yuuri!" there stood Viktor with a heart shaped smile. He hugged the shorter one and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"What is this?" Viktor asked when he saw three presents neatly wrapped in Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri blushed as he showed at the bigger present. "This one is for Yuri from Santa, and these ones are one for you from Santa and one from me for your birthday," Yuuri smiled at Viktor, who seemed to be blushing as well. "Though you can't open them until tomorrow, when it's the day for opening the presents," he smirked and watched Viktor pout.

"Speaking of presents and where to put them.." Viktor showed on a small tree in the corner of the living room. "I wondered if you wanted to help me decorate it,"

A box with decorations lay on the floor next to the tree. Yuuri left the presents on the counter and kneeled down to the box. He hasn't done this since forever. It was usually Phichit who set up the Christmas tree and he usually didn't help.

"I don't normally do this, but since you're here, I thought you might want to do it," Viktor said and kneeled down next to Yuuri and placed his hands on top of the younger man's.

"Thank you, Viktor," Yuuri spoke and pulled out a shinny star for the top of the tree.

"For what?" Viktor asked and tilted his head a bit.

"This reminds me of home. How my family and I decorated the tree together," Yuuri smiled at Viktor and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Khm," a voice interrupted them. Yuri was standing above them, sighing. "Thank god I'm leaving,"

"Wait, Yuri?" Yuuri spoke as he lifted himself off the floor and stepped to the counter and took the biggest present.

"I thought you might want something for Christmas," Yuuri smiled and Yuri uncertainly looked at the taller male. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. Viktor told me you're going with Otabek so I hid something for him too,"

Yuri took the present carefully and felt it. It was something in a shape of square and he raised an eyebrow. "Is it a bomb?"

"Uhh.." Yuuri was kind of confused. "How'd you know?"

Yuri's eyes widened as he tossed the present back to Yuuri's hands. "Calm down, I'm kidding. These are CDs from your favourite bands. There's also Panic! At the Disco for Otabek, hopefully I'm not mistaken,"

Yuri's eyes widened as he took the present back and quickly opened it on the counter.

"So he can know what his present is a day before, but you wouldn't let me take a peak?" Viktor pouted and holded his hands.

"Stop being a baby," Yuuri smirked. "You'll find in the morning,"

"Oh my god," Yuri sounded excited. "Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, Fall out Boy, Sleeping with Sirens!"

His face lighted up as he jumped to hug Yuuri, who just laughed. "From today forward you're my second favourite person,"

"Who's the first?" Yuuri laughed.

"Obviously, it's me," Viktor smiled at Yuri, who just gave him a bored look and rolled his eyes.

"You're on the last place, old man," Yuri hissed. "Otabek is on the first spot, duh,"

Yuuri just laughed as Yuuri grabbed all the CDs and walked out of the aparment. "Don't trash everything! I still live here, bye," Yuri waved at Yuuri and then left the aparment.

"Who would've thought he would like you," Viktor smiled. "I'm jealous,"

"Don't be. He loves you even more than this, he just has no idea how to show it," Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind and burried his head in the crook of his neck.

"As much as I would like to stay this way, we have a tree to decorate," Yuuri tried to get out of Viktor's grip, but he didn't let him go.

"What if we just decorate it tomorrow and we go cuddle now?" Viktor muttered and it tickled Yuuri's neck.

"No, Viktor, c'mon, we can do this," Yuuri encouraged him and laughed.

"No, we cannot. What we can do, however, is cuddle and never leave the bed," Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder which made Yuuri relax in the silver haired man's arms.

"Hm, what about later?" Yuuri was finally able to get rid of Viktor's arms, because believe it or no, the man was very ticklish.

"You're mean," Viktor pouted, but followed Yuuri to the tree. They started with a few simple decorations, not putting too much effort in it, then the star on top of it.

"Since I've not done this for fourteen years, I think we did a pretty decent job," Yuuri wiped off the invisible sweat off his forehead, which made Viktor laugh.

"Yuuri?" the younger looked at him with a smile on his face. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Yuuri nodded and sat down on the couch. "Look for some good movie, I'll make us hot chocolate,"

"Viktor, I've been living on the hot chocolate since I've met you," Yuuri laughed.

"I don't see you complaining," Viktor smirked and started making it again.

Yuuri just sighed and started looking through the movies. There was everything, from rom-coms to action to horror. At the end, Yuuri sighed and gave up, deciding it was a good night to watch something funny, so he just chose Home Alone and shrugged.

He settled on the couch as Viktor got beside him, offering him a cup of the drink he prepared then tangled their legs together and covered them with a blanket.

The movie started and the men couldn't help but got closer together throughout the movie.

"Hey Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at the other, who's cup was already half empty. "I was wondering if we could talk..."

Oh no. Yuuri knew what that meant. And somehow he wanted this conversation to happen, but on the other hand he wanted to avoid it.

Yuuri nodded as he sat normally instead of lying down so he would be able to look Viktor in the eyes.

"I like you, Yuuri," Viktor said as he carefully caressed Yuuri's cheek. "Heck I might even love you," Viktor couldn't meet Yuuri's eyes, but he knew he was blushing. Both of them were at the confession. "I-I know that we only knew each other for one month and all of that stuff happened and I'm not sure how you feel about me and I'm probably just imagining things, and I know you've rejected me before and I-I,"

"Viktor, shut up," Yuuri cut him off and laughed. "You ramble too much when you're nervous,"

Yuuri leaned on Viktor shoulder. "I thought about this too, a lot, maybe even too much. I debated whether I like you or love you and I decided on latter," Yuuri brought up a hand to Viktor's hair and slowly brushed the bangs back from his face. "I rejected you, because I was afraid of what might happen because of my job,"

Viktor's mouth opened a little and Yuuri could hear the small breaths come in and out. "I love you, Viktor, I really do and I'm sorry for the rejection. I got a mouthful from Phichit because of it,"

Viktor's eyes widened as his brain processed everything. His mouth formed one of those heart-shaped smiles he always did, when he was extremely happy and leaned forward to squeeze Yuuri in a tight hug. "Does that mean I can finally call you my boyfriend?"

Yuuri chuckled and blushed. "Yeah, I'd like that,"

Yuuri couldn't help himself but to snuggle closer to Viktor, who was like a giant radiator.

"Hm, someone would think you are cold," Viktor smirked as he pulled Yuuri in his lap, the younger's head resting on the other's shoulder.

Viktor covered them both with a blanket, then wrapped his arms around Yuuri's petit waist. Yuuri couldn't help but feel loved, the feeling he forgot through the years.

Together they watched a movie, Yuuri nor Viktor paying too much attention to it, but rather focusing on the other, without them knowing.

The familiar tune of his phone ringing came flowing through the air as Yuuri had to groan. "For once, I wish they would leave me alone,"

He had to stand up from Viktor's embrace to get the phone from the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Yuuri-kun!" Yuuri's sour mood quickly disappeared as he heard the voice.

"Yuuko,"

"How have you been? You haven't called in a few years and honestly I thought you're dead," Yuuko said, which made Yuuri feel guilty. He knew he haven't called her in so long and he had no apparent reason. He just never found the time and the reason.

"Then I thought I might as well call for Christmas. You're probably still working, the almighty detective," Yuuko teased.

Yuuri without knowing, switched to Japanese. "I missed you so much. Sorry for not calling,"

"And sorry is going to fix everything, right?" the sarcasm dripped in her voice. "The triplets have grown so much and we all miss you too. Takeshi even admitted he would drop everything and go greet you in Detroit if he could,"

Yuuri had to laugh, because he couldn't imagine that. "I'm actually spending time with my boyfriend this year," Yuuri blushed at that thought. Viktor was his boyfriend. It still hasn't settled in.

There was a big gasp on the other side of the line. "Oh my god, now you really have to visit and introduce him to us!"

Yuuri sat down next to Viktor again as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Viktor curiously watched the raven haired man speak in his mother tongue. Japanese was always interesting to him, now even more since he's heard Yuuri speak it.

"We'll see. You should come to Detroit too. It's a beautiful city," Yuuri replied as Viktor wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"We will think about it," Yuuko spoke. "Anyhow, you better call more often from now or I will personally kick you when we see each other,"

Yuuri laughed. "Okay, see you and Marry Christmas,"

The line went dead as he sighed. "I miss her,"

"Miss who?" Viktor asked as he watched Yuuri with a curious look. Yuuri shifted a little and smiled.

"Yuuko was my best friend back in the day, when I was still in Japan. We ice skated together and promised we would be on the top of the figure skating world," Yuuri explained and smiled at the memory. "Then that happened,"

Viktor nodded and caressed Yuuri's cheek. "I understand, no need to talk about it," where Viktor's hand was moments before, now his lips replaced it and pressed a small peck on Yuuri's cheek.

"You know, my father was never the best father," Viktor grimaced at the memory.

_"Why is your hair so long? You should cut it, you look like a girl," Viktor's dad grabbed his long hair and lifted it up for Viktor to see. "A girl is not capable of leading the mafia, so start looking like a man,"_

_"Oh come on, dear. He is only sixteen, he will grow out of it," the charming woman stepped into the room in front of Viktor and held his hair. "Every Nikiforov has had silver in their hair, don't be afraid of showing it," the woman kissed the top of Viktor's head._

_"Yes, but Helena, he's getting to old for this kinds of stuff, he will be the leader of the mafia as soon as I die," the man said. "I will not tolerate a mafia that is led by a girl!"_

_"It's his choice how he will lead the mafia after we are both gone. We won't be here to stop him after all,"_

_Viktor's father grabbed his hair hard and pulled it, making Viktor cry out in pain. "Let go, please,"_

_"He's weak. He hasn't learnt a thing about leading and he will never be_ _if he doesn't grow up!"_

"He was always strict, it might be even possible that he hated me," Viktor groaned as Yuuri caressed his cheek. "He always criticised me, even if I did something right, he didn't care. He compared me to others multiple times, normally it was other kids who were better than me,"

"Viktor, I'm sorry to hear that," Yuuri sighed and shook his head. "Did he compare you to your brother too?"

"Yuri came to the family a few months before my father died. He didn't have a lot of time to compare him to me, but it occasionally happened as well," Viktor sighed. "He was a jerk,"

"Oh. But I meant the other brother," Yuuri cleared and Viktor looked weirdly at the other and narrowed his eyes to figure out what Yuuri was talking about. That didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri.

"You mean Andrei?" Viktor finally remembered the lie that he has told Yuuri. Now it was Yuuri's turn to give a weird look. Viktor bit his lip, realizing his mistake. Yuuri would read his expression, he was a detective after all.

"How didn't you remember Andrei as soon as I mentioned him?" Yuuri asked suspiciously. Viktor would not get out of this with ease.

Viktor avoided Yuuri's eyes, trying to look guilty. "Because I don't consider him a brother,"

"Viktor," Yuuri growled. "I want the truth," Viktor was in deep trouble, he might as well him tell the whole truth now.

"If you think I hated my father, then I could say I loathed my brother, because hate isn't a word I'd use describing what I feel for him," Viktor started, still avoiding Yuuri's eyes.

"Look at me when you talk, Viktor," Yuuri said with calm voice. Viktor hesitated but did as he was told, blue looking into dark maroon.

"When I was little, I was girly, I guess. My family is known to have silver hair, it's in the blood. I actually loved having long hair as strange as that sounds, both my father and Andrei wanted it gone," Viktor bit his lip, trying to sound nervous. He had to get out of this mess, how the hell could he forget something he told Yuuri, just like that? 

"Yes I was compared to him on multiple occasions, usually when it came to grades. He was a straight A student, while I wasn't the best in everything. That's not all, though. Through the years he found a passion in bullying me and there was nothing I could do, since father was in charge. All I could do was cry to my mother, but if my father ever found out, he would probably just be even meaner to me," Viktor's acting was on point, because tears slowly started falling down his cheeks.

He should be in Hollywood nowadays.

"I know it doesn't sound as bad as firstly thought, let me tell you that once Andrei hit me so hard, I ended up in a hospital," Viktor sighed and silently congratulated himself on what weird story he found himself telling.

Though, the story was not far from the truth. 

Tests show that lies sound way more believable if you add truth to it.

Viktor has been bullied by people in the mafia, usually his father's friends who wanted to 'teach him a lesson'. As the next Pakhan he had to endure training, not known to an usual soldier. His father did everything in his power to make sure Viktor would grow up to be ruthless and merciless person.

He may or may not have used his father's name for his brother.

Everything he's told Yuuri about his brother was actually the truth. He just changed the person and created a brother.

_"Why aren't you like me?!"_  


_"You should be grateful that you were born into such powerful family!"_  


_"If you don't show a little bit of power and dedication to the mafia, you do_ not _deserve to be a Nikiforov,"_

 _"Shoot him, Viktor. Show me you can be merciless to people that wronged you!"_ that was his first kill at the age of 15.  


The hospital thing wasn't the lie either. Andrei did hurt Viktor's head while training, to the point he cracked his skull. Apparently he was lucky to be alive, because he could've gotten a serious concussion.

Yuuri couldn't decide what to think. Either Viktor was telling the truth or he was just a damn good liar. Yuuri was good at spotting liars, but this time his feelings clouded his judgement. He decided Viktor was telling the truth, maybe it was his brother the topic he liked to avoid just as much as Yuuri avoided talking about his parents.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri spoke up and Viktor surprisedly looked at him. Yuuri brought up a hand to press their foreheads together and gently wiped off a tear that fell from Viktor's eye.

"For what?"

"For pushing you into telling me," Yuuri apologized. "You never pushed me into telling you anything, but I did and I'm truly sorry for it,"

"It's okay, I've just never liked to talk about it, that's all," Viktor wiped off the rest of his tears and pulled back a little to stare at the other's eyes. He saw regret in Yuuri's that made feeling him guilty, because he lied to him.

He loved how Yuuri's guard as all the way down while he was hanging out with Viktor. He loved at he could be himself around Yuuri and he couldn't wait until he would be able to finally tell his beloved everything. Not needing to hide anything from his beautiful boyfriend.

Viktor held Yuuri's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you, Yuuri, I could never be angry with you,"

Yuuri hugged Viktor and squeezed him hard. "Thank you,"

Viktor smiled as he pulled back a little bit, then pressed his lips to Yuuri's again. This time he didn't move away, so Yuuri pulled him even closer by the collar, deepening the kiss. Yuuri moved a bit so Viktor could climb on top of him as they lay on the couch.

Yuuri was thankful that the hickey Nikiforov gave him disappeared in a few days and was grateful if Viktor didn't notice or didn't say anything.

Viktor's hand slid under Yuuri's back and under his shirt, arching his back a little so their chests were pressed together. It's been years since Yuuri did this the last time and he didn't mind if Viktor and he actually went through with it.

The coldness of Viktor's hand sent shivers down Yuuri's spine as he let out a moan. "Shit, Yuuri," Viktor goaned as the younger pushed their clothed cocks together.

Viktor took the oppurtunity to kiss the man below him again, this time quite messy and forceful. Yuuri let Viktor explore his mouth, not leaving any corner a secret.

Yuuri groaned between the kisses. He whined a little when he lost the contact of Viktor's lips, then let out a small breath when he felt them on his stomach. His shirt was pushed upwards, almost to his neck. Viktor started leaving hot kisses form his bellybutton up- Yuuri felt himself get hard with very little touch Viktor gave him and it felt quite frightening of how much control Viktor had over him that moment.

"Oh, moya lyubov," Yuuri had no intention on asking what that meant, since he himself had a few ideas.

Viktor stopped for a moment to take in the view in front of him. Yuuri was being undone by him and that made him feel amazing. He could only dream about this a couple weeks back.

"What?" Yuuri blushed when he realized Viktor was undressing him with his eyes.

"You're beautiful,"

* * *

"Who's the target again?" the man spoke. "And why?"  


"His name is Yuuri Katsuki, he was the lead detective in the investigation, but he gave it up. He's making Nikiforov soft," the voice spoke. "All you need to do is assassinate the man and you will get paid,"

"Deal," the tall assassin stood up and closed the laptop. He usually wants the reason behind every victim, just for his curiousity. It's weird. Viktor Nikiforov, one of the youngest Pakhans, has never had a love interest.

It was weird, because he knew his father. Andrei Nikiforov was one of the biggest Pakhans to ever lead the Russian mafia. He was well known among those in the world of criminal, but undetected by the police. Somehow he managed to put Russian mafia above a lot of others.

Viktor Nikiforov wasn't far behind. He had more than enough knowledge to even top what his father has done. The thing that was missing was experience. Though, after many years, Viktor could be titled as even better mafia leader.

Viktor took over the mafia as he was only 19 years old. His father died in a poor accident that nobody has seen coming. Those were hard times for the boy, because his mother was battling cancer and soon, even she, got defeated and died.

Viktor was devastated at the time. It's weird that the man created more than anyone else in such short time as ten years of leading the organization. He claimed almost the whole Asia, Europe was not far behind. Italy was the country he wasn't able to get, but he spread faster than plague.

Slowly, but surely he moved across the sea to America, where his ties helped him get some parts of the country, Detroit was one of them.

Viktor was a workaholic, he never had time for anything else but work. Why all of the suddenly a love interest?

Emil Nekola, the assassin, one of the best, remembered comforting Viktor in one of his downfalls. It was around the time when his mother was dying and his father was long gone, because of the accident that blew him up. Literally.

Viktor Nikiforov was strong. Stronger than most, he was a man made of steel. Not in Superman style, but his mind was something every scientist would like to have.

Maybe he would let them look through his brain after he died.

"You won't actually go through with it, right?" the red head was leaning on the door frame and her eyes were piercing right through Emil.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emil stood up and looked at the collection of knives he had. "If I were to assassinate my dear friend's beloved, what do you think I would get?"

"Your body cut up and dumped into the sea?" Mila suggested.

"Oh, probably much more," Emil sighed. "So to answer your question, no I will not go through with it,"

"Who was that anyway?" Mila asked, hinting at the computer on his desk. The person who wanted Yuuri dead never showed their face and the voice was changed because of the machine for masking voices. So the man shrugged.

"I don't really care. Though I will probably report to Nikiforov about it, so he can deal with it," Emil sighed and scratched himself behind the neck. "Who do you think it was, though?

"Not that I'd know. His enemies would be glad to hear that Nikiforov's gone soft so they would have the chance to hurt him," Mila shrugged. "Yuuri, if he were to stay by Nikiforov's side, would have to be protected. Remember how Andrei got mad when Helena went missing? He lost it,"

"Oh those were the dark times," Emil laughed. "We lost so many that week,"

"So I just wish that Yuuri will be able to bring out the best in Viktor, the way Helena and Andrei were able to do in each other. Though, I don't question Viktor's methods, I'm quite concerned about this. Yuuri is a detective nonetheless, and he is on the side that saves people. I don't think he will be able to adjust to the criminal life style anytime soon," Mila bit her lip and sighed. "I just wish that Viktor would be happy. Not a lot of people get yhe happiness, especially in this kind of life"

"Have you realized that Viktor had been totally calm when JJ kidnapped Yuuri?" Mila added. She was quite surprised herself.

"Hm, maybe it won't be so bad after all,"

"But knowing that, don't you think it's risky for Viktor to just let some detective in like that? If just so happens, Yuuri could pretend to be one of us and betray us if he wanted to," Emil sighed. "Nikiforov must have some plan, right?"

"He probably won't tell him anything until he's sure that Yuuri loves him enough not to betray him," Mila shrugged. "Or maybe he's going to pull a stockholm syndrom,"

"But is it a stockholm sydrom if the victim is already in love with their kidnapper?" Emil gave the right question.

Mila seemed amused. "We should research that,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually longer than the rest of the chapters. I combined two chapters together, the first would have to end right before Yuuko calls, but I was like meh, let's do some good for you. I'm so thankful for every responce and I love reading your comments! Thank you~
> 
> Sorry for all the typos, I tried to get rid of most of them, but there's probably much more that I overlooked.
> 
> Come annoy me on tumblr: victuuridamn
> 
> See ya next week:)


	11. The murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Yuuri thought he could catch a break, another maniac comes into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments:)))  
> every comment I see makes me smile so much, thankkk youuu~

The Christmas morning came with light shinning through the curtains, waking up Yuuri. The male groaned as he covered his eyes with one hand.

"Good morning, _moya lyubov_ , how'd you sleep?" a soft hand removed his from his eyes and Yuuri found himself staring in the clear blue of his boyfriend's eyes.

"It was great," Yuuri smiled at him. They didn't go all through that night, they did just started dating and none of them wanted to push the limits of the other too much.

Viktor smiled as he grabbed the petit body of the other and lifted him. The blanket fell off him and he couldn't help but squeak a little. Viktor pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'll give you a new shirt and some underwear, seeing you have nothing with you," Viktor smiled.

"Well, I packed but forgot about the bag when I left home," Yuuri blushed. "I was more concerned about the gifts than my clothes,"

"The gifts!" Viktor exclaimed. "Now I can finally open them!"

Yuuri laughed. "Happy birthday and Marry Christmas, you idiot,"

"But I'm your idiot," Viktor finally put Yuuri down and have him a shirt and some briefs that Yuuri put on.

Shirt as always was too big for him and it loosely fell off his shoulders, making Viktor blush at the sight.

Yuuri was so adorable, he couldn't just not stare.

"Also, I made pancakes! C'mon," Viktor pulled Yuuri to the kitchen were they sat down and Viktor put two plates full of pancakes on the table. Yuuri laughed at how excited Viktor looked while he was eating his food.

"They are delicious," Yuuri finished his plate and smiled at Viktor, who just smiled back.

"I'm really happy, you know?" Viktor supported his head with one hand while he was looking lovingly at Yuuri.

"What are you waiting for? Go open your gifts," Yuuri laughed as he realized Viktor was waiting for some sort of permission.

Viktor's eyes lightened up as he ran towards the Christmas tree to get two gifts. One was a big one, wrapped in red, the other was a smaller one and was wrapped in green. "The bigger one is for Christmas," Yuuri pointed out and joined Viktor on the floor.

"Oh right, before I forget," Viktor smiled and pulled out a bag. "It's not as neatly wrapped as yours, but hopefully it'll do,"

"Thank you," Yuuri laughed and accepted his gift.

Curiously, Yuuri looked inside and pulled out a mug with a raindeer and Santa on it. There was also some candy and a beanie.

"I'm really sorry, I suck at buying gifts," Viktor apologized. "I also thought you'd look very cute in a beanie,"

Yuuri laughed and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I love it,"

"I literally bought a mug and a hat," Viktor said.

"I don't need anything else," Yuuri smiled. Viktor opened his gift and pulled out a big black pullover, and normal jeans.

"I suck at buying gifts too, if you haven't noticed. Now I can only hope I got you the right size," Yuuri shrugged.

They laughed and Viktor shook his head. The older male took the small box in his hands. His birthday gift.

He slowly unwrapped it and stared at the smal black box. Yuuri seemed to be nervous and Viktor wanted to know why.

Soon his questions were answered as he opened the box and a golder ring was shinning in front of him. "Yuuri?"

"Yeah," he saw the younger blush and Viktor couldn't help but tease. "But Yuuri, we just started dating, what do you mean you're proposing to me already?"

"It-It's not a engagement ring!" Yuuri exclaimed, the red colour staining his cheeks.

"Oh?"

"It's a promise ring," Yuuri bit his lip. "I promise I will protect you from whatever happens and won't let anything happen to you," Yuuri was as red as a tomato by now.

Viktor smiled fondly as he watched the man in front of him give him his word. He felt horrible for lying to him like this, but it was the only way.

"W-Wait, it comes in pair," Yuuri quickly stood up and walked over his trousers and took out the identical box to the one Viktor was holding.

"Well," Viktor carefully took out the ring in Yuuri's box and took Yuuri's hand. "I promise to never lie about my feelings towards you and never hurt you intentionally,"

Yuuri smiled as Viktor slipped the ring on his finger. He did the same to Viktor.

"I told you I suck at buying gifts," Yuuri smiled.

"Believe it or not, this is the best gift I could ask for on my birthday," Viktor felt warmth in his chest as Yuuri smiled. "Thank you,"

* * *

"Oh wow, you got married and I was not invited?" Chris raised an eyebrow at Viktor who just stepped into HQ.

"Yeah, it was better that way," Viktor said and though he meant it as a joke, there was no hint of joking in his voice.

"Wow, I'm hurt," Chris said. "Will you tell me or not?"

"No,"

Chris sighed. "C'mon, buddy, don't make me use one of the remaining questions I still have,"

Viktor groaned. "Go ahead, I won't tell you without it," he still hated himself for agreeing to that term of him asking questions. Sure he was his best friend, but he didn't need to know everything.

"Fine. How come you decided to get that ring?" Chris asked and wiggled his eyebrows at Viktor.

Viktor felt like glaring at his best friend, since he was kind of in a bad mood. He found out Seung Gil Lee was coming sooner than expected and Viktor still had to go Russia in order to meet him.

The last thing he wanted was to leave Yuuri. Damn, he even wanted Yuuri to come with him.

"Yuuri gave me it as a promise," Viktor muttered. "We aren't getting married, although I would like to consider it an engagement ring," he said and pushed some of the papers in a pile, before putting them in one of the drawers.

"What promise?" Chris asked.

"Is that the third question?"

"Shit," the blond male sighed. "Can't you just tell me everything? I am your best friend after all. Besides where is that Viktor who is all bubbly at the thought of Yuuri?"

"He's not here now and this Viktor would appriciate it if you stopped gossiping about my love life around the headquaters and help me plan my trip to Russia," Viktor bitterly smiled at Chris.

"Should've asked you when you were in a better mood," Chris muttered. "Fine, I'll ask it next time,"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," echoed Viktor's voice thorugh the spacious room of his office.

The assassin, Emil Nekola, stepped into the room.

"Please say, you have a good news for me," Viktor said as he motioned Chris to leave. As much as he loved his best friend, there were the things he could not discuss with him.

As Chris left with sighing, Emil stepped to the table where the Pakhan was sitting. Viktor watched the assassin's posture, which was a bit slouchy, his eyes a bit nervous.

"Nevermind, you don't have good news for me," Viktor said and groaned as he pressed a hand onto his forehead, with that even covering his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well," Emil was never the best when breaking bad news to someone, especially if this someone was his boss. "I appriciate not being known as the assassin for the Russian mafia,"

"Of course, we had a deal and I respect it. Though I do hope you still carry out orders I give you?"

"Yes, boss, no problem there," Emil said. "And thank you for letting me also take on different jobs from the anonymous clients,"

"Are you leaving?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. "That would be a loss for the mafia, but what can I do? I cannot stop you,"

Emil did know nothing about what was currently happening in the mafia. He was a sniper and good at combat, but he was better at sharpshooting than fighting.

"No, I'm not leaving the mafia."

"Good, because you very well know you would not step out of building alive," Viktor let out a sigh of relief and gave him a forced smile and even though it was like that, people still fell for it. It was quite _petty_.

He also couldn't afford to lose his best sniper.

Emil gulped. He knew this was what he's gotten himself into and honestly he didn't mind as much. Viktor was a better leader than his father and there was no way he was leaving.

"I know, boss. But there was one client, you might want to hear about," Enil sighed. He rubbed his tired eyes and placed down the papers. "There is not a lot of information about this person, I don't even know their gender, but I thought it might interest you,"

"And why is that?"

"They wanted me to _kill_ Yuuri Katsuki,"

Emil could see the darkness that fell upon Nikiforov's eyes. He could feel the cold that ran up this spine as Viktor stared off to nowhere with this empty look.

The older's voice now sounded deeper and harsher. "What is the reason?"

"A-Apparently because he's making you soft," Emil couldn't help but feel the drop of the temparature in the room. It felt ice cold as if someone poured cold water over him.

Nikiforov's eyes showed no emotion. He didn't even flinch. Emil could clearly see, though, that all the anger the boss had within him just a moment ago changed into rage. Emil knew he did the right thing to tell the boss, but he'd be grateful if someone did it instead of him.

Being in the room with the Pakhan, while he was pissed, was never recommended.

"How have they contacted you?"

Enil gulped as he tried to find his voice. "Video chat, sir,"

"I'm assuming you never saw their face, since you'd know how they look like in that case," Viktor stood up and walked over to the window on his left side.

The landscape was beautiful, a thin layer of snow covering the green grass. As much as he didn't want to admit, this view could rival the one from his office in Russia. The only difference was that that one had much more snow.

"I came to you as soon as I found out you're back," Emil promised. "You know that my loyalty lies with you,"

"I know, you have been by my side since I was a kid. We grew up together," Viktor said. "This problem however will have to be dealt with,"

"I'd like you to find Christophe and send him to my office immediately,"

"Okay, boss,"

* * *

It was snowing again in Detroit again. It was a beautiful sight to see. Though that sight didn't last long enough, not for Yuuri that is.

He felt a hand around his waist and a warm body pressed to his own. It was heavenly and Yuuri could not help but love the fact that Viktor and he found each other.

But everything has to end, right?

It was 1.27 am, when ringing of his phone woke Yuuri up. Viktor woke up as well, but Yuuri pressed a kiss to the other's forehead, whispering he should go back to sleep and that it was probably nothing.

Yuuri, with a heavy heart, pulled out of Viktor's embrace and picked up the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, detective Katsuki, we need your help," a voice that belonged to his captain spoke. "I will need to ask you to come down to the crime scene, we need you now. I'll text you the address in a minute,"

Yuuri, still dizzy from his sleep, sighed and agreed, when a slight beep was heard on his phone. "Be there in a few,"

"Yuuri?" a sleepy voice called his name and he turned towards his boyfriend. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry, Viktor," Yuuri kissed the top of the other's head while Viktor didn't want to let go off Yuuri's hand.

"Just... Be careful, okay?"

Yuuri kissed Viktor's forehead, before he let go off his hand. He dressed himself in a pair of black jeans, a button up shirt and a blue coat over it.

Apparently it snowed.

Whatever Yuuri tried, he couldn't wake himself up, but he had no time to get coffee. He cursed out loud, nobody paying him any attention as he walked past the police tapes until the two of the police officers stopped him.

"No civilians allowed here,"

Yuuri sighed and pulled out his badge from his wallet. The police officers nodded and let him in.

The crime scene was a church. This wasn't Yuuri's first case of murderers being connected to churches.

"Wow you look like you've been trampled. I think this might help," Phichit appeared out of nowhere and handed him coffee.

"Swear to god, Phichit, you are a saviour," he took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. Phichit ordered sugar for his coffee and it was too sweet for his taste. But he was going to take it, because there was nothing else to wake him up. "Have you been in there?"

"Nah, I just got here, but apparently some girl was killed in a ritual," Phichit explained. "At least that's what found out from the gossip around here,"

"Aha," Yuuri said, not really focusing on Phichit as he saw the head of FBI approaching.

"So, you are detectives from the murder investigation department, right?" Keith Jameson asked as he saw two young detectives on the crime scene.

"This was, I think, the first thing that has shaken me so much. And I've seen horrors, you young minds can only imagine. It's probably the lack of sleep, tomorrow I'll be back in the normal state," Keith said as he ran his hand through his blond hair.

Keith Jameson was in his late thirties. He was a tall man, with a bit too much pounds on his body, but not too noticable. He had blond hair that was usually slicked back with gell, but this time it was messy. Yuuri assumed it was from just waking up.

"Speaking of young minds, aren't you two a little too young?"

"What can I say? We start young, don't we?" Yuuri said and gave him a forced smile, then took another sip of his coffee.

Phichit watched as Yuuri's eyes fell, full well knowing Yuuri was not talking about his detective career.

"Ah well, that is true, just don't ruin your life with these images," Keith said before he walked away.

"This must be pretty serious, if FBI is here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so too," Yuuri replied and threw the cup in the trash nearby.

"Shall we then?" the Thai asked and Yuuri nodded. "Let's go lose our hope in humanity even more than we already have," Yuuri muttered and walked behind Phichit into the church.

The smell hit their noses as soon as they walked in. Both detectives grimaced, one more than another.

"Shit," Yuuri cursed and started walking in even more.

"Glad you could make it," Michele and Otabek were already doing their job as a few other forensics.

Calestino greeted them at the edge of the altar. He was staring at the horror of the ritual that has been performed on the young girl and Yuuri couldn't help but feel the katsudon, he prepared for him and Viktor the night before, coming back up.

The was in her early twenties, her long brown hair was neatly brushed and it lay all around her head. Her hands were under her chin, just like she was praying. Her pretty hazel eyes were open wide and Yuuri could already see them sinking into the skull.

She wore a skin coloured dress that was placed neatly around her. The dress was long and it covered her feet.

Around her it was a circle. Not any circle, but looking at the big wound in the girl stomach that stained the dress, the circle was drawn with blood.

There wasn't any pentagram or any other symbol. It's a circle and a few lines that looked awful a lot like a writing.

"Do you know what it says?" Yuuri asked as his eyes realized what was written.

"Says where?"

Calestino looked as Yuuri pointed at the stains and lines on the floor. "It looks like the killer spilled blood, it's nothing,"

"To me it looks like hiragana, but Yuuri would know more about that," Phichit said and Yuuri narrowed his eyes. The lines were blurry, but the meaning of the words was clear.

"What is that?" Michele chimed in as he listened to the conversation. "Hiragana, I mean,"

"It's the Japanese syllabary, one component of the Japanese writing system," Yuuri replied and sighed. _They have another love themed murder. Cannot get enough of those._ Sarcasm was everywhere in Yuuri's mind.

"What does it say then?"

"Aishitemasu," Yuuri sighed. "It's an informal way to say 'I love you',"

"What's the formal way?" one of the forensics got curious.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu," he replied and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out.

Yuuri knew that in the USA there was over six million stalkers each year, so almost every sixth woman and every fourteenth man was being followed at least once in their life. The number of the internet stalkers was not count into this.

"So..." Calestino still watched how emotionless Yuuri's face was. "We have to deal with a stalker, a Japanese one at that?"

"No," Yuuri said. "I'm pretty sure, it's..." the girl did have Asian features, but he didn't have any proof that the girl was actually Japanese.

"What?"

"I might be wrong, but don't you think it's a little bit strange that the person who killed her wrote I love you next to it? Of course I've seen murders out of love, which are disturbing by the way, but something just isn't, it isn't right," Yuuri rubbed his chin. He seriously needed to catch up on sleep.

Coffee, Phichit gave him, was awful and it probably won't let him sleep til the morning.

"Maybe it's a stalker? Maybe the girl didn't return his affection and he killer her because of it?" Phichit suggested.

Yuuri bit his lip and sighed. "No, stalkers worship the person they stalk. The person gives their life 'meaning', that they did not have before," There was something that caught Yuuri's eye.

It was the necklace she wore. The pendant was hidden beneath her dress, so he carefully neared the body and lifted it.

Yuuri couldn't be happier when he saw that the necklace in fact wasn't the same as Nikiforov gave him.

Speaking of the mafia boss, he's left Yuuri alone. There were no messages, no gifts, nothing.

Yuuri placed the necklace down snd stared at the girl's face. Her lips were slightly parted, her brown eyes still held the horror within them.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll find out who did this," Yuuri smiled. He always felt the helplessness when he watched the body like this.

"Yuuri?" Phichit's hand on his shoulder snapped him back to his own mind.

"We should go, you need to get some sleep and so do I. In the morning, when the autopsy is done, we can start investigating," Yuuri nodded and agreed with his friends words.

"I'm really sorry this ruined your time with Viktor," Phichit sympathetically said and smiled at Yuuri.

"Ah no worries. I will have more opportunities,"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I almost posted chapter 12 instead of chapter 11. That would be awful because there's actually some plot in that chapter, instead of me just pretending I know how to write hahah. Love ya all:)
> 
> See ya next week:))
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @victuuridamn


	12. The way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Phichit thought his day couldn't get worse, it gets unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfgg we got over 2k viewsss o.o thank you smmmmm. Finally the plot progresses, I also had some of the writer's block but I managed!! Enjoy!

Sleep is weird. Phichit never understood it. His body was tired, but his mind was operating with full force and wouldn't let him sleep.

He looked at the clock. It was almost six in the morning, soon everyone would be here to start their job. He sent Yuuri home in hope his friend would get some sleep.

He looked through another file that might help him through the murder of the young woman. Nothing seemed to click.

There were a few pictures on the board they kept evidence on. Some computer programme confirmed that it really did say _'I love you'._

Phichit groaned and placed his head on the desk. How was he supposed to do this? Yuuri was the brain in the investigation, he was there for moral support.

"Ohayo, Phichit," his partner greeted as he stepped into the office and yawned.

"Did you get at least some sleep?" Phichit said with hope present in his voice.

"Around two hours. That sugary coffee you gave me kept me awake for almost all night," Yuuri groaned. "So instead of sleeping, I did some research on the girl,"

"Oh?"

"Guang Hong sent me her file from the Missing persons department. I was able to get the address of her best friend, who might be able to help," Yuuri explained. "Her name is Christine Ward. She's 22 years old college student, her family is from Japan. She herself was born here in the USA, single, no criminal record, she was quite the A+ student." Yuuri went on about the life of the victim.

"What's with the address of her best friend?" Phichit asked and with that cut off Yuuri's rambling.

"Oh? Oh!" Yuuri pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Phichit. "I was hoping you could go visit her and question her about everything."

"And you?" Phichit asked and Yuuri sighed.

"I'm staying here and taking a trip to the mortuary. We can switch if you want, I don't mind." Yuuri knew how much Phichit hated the smell of blood and even as a detective, you cannot get used to it.

"Yeah, I'll take the best friend option, thanks." Yuuri laughed at his best friend and shrugged. "Sure, mate, I don't mind."

Phichit took his things. The trip would be the quite long one, so Yuuri suggested he would go as soon as he could.

As Phichit left, Yuuri also did, but in the other direction. He didn't take the bus, he felt like walking. Besides, it was only a fifteen minutes long walk, which would be good for Yuuri.

He watched and observed the people around him and he couldn't help but notice a familar face in the crowd.

"Keiji-san!" Yuuri exclaimed and waved at the familiar face. The man noticed him and walked over to the young man.

"Yuuri-kun? I can't believe it's you,"

Himura Keiji was the detective who found Yuuri after the incident with his parents. The detective who helped him and took care of him in the tough times. He had black hair, was taller than Yuuri for about an inch. He gained a few more pounds since the last time Yuuri saw him.

"What are you doing in Detroit?" Yuuri smiled happily, switching to Japanese, not even needing to think about it.

"Ah just a visit. It's going to be quick before I go back to Japan," the man replied. He smiled fondly at Yuuri, who was positively delighted to see him again.

"How is life going?" he asked Yuuri who shrugged.

"I'm a detective now, following your footsteps," Yuuri smiled. The part of the reason that Yuuri wanted to become a detective was that he looked up to Kenji-san.

"Ohh?" the man smiled widely. "Any good?"

"Of course! I had a good sensei." Yuuri shrugged.

The man laughed at the younger and couldn't help but feel proud of what he achieved. He did help with Yuuri's training a bit, giving him some tricks and tips on how to find out of anyone was lying.

"Sadly, I'm actually on my way to mortuary right now. There was a homicide, so it's not such a good day," Yuuri sighed and bit his lip. "Even after all I've seen, I cannot get used to it,"

Kenji-san smiled sympathetically at the man. "I've been in that business for more than 30 years, Yuuri-kun, I understand more than you think,"

"Anyway, it was amazing to see you again. If you're still in town, pay me a visit. I wouldn't mind," Yuuri smiled and waved before he left the man alone.

Slowly, Yuuri neared the mortuary and greeted the person at the counter. The person required his badge and he gladly showed it.

"I'm here to see Dr. Colleens," Yuuri spoke and the man nodded before leading him towards the room.

As he opened the door, the smell of rotten hit him again and he groaned. In the middle of the room there was a table and the naked body of a young woman was lying on it.

Dr. Colleen was a middle aged woman, who was working here for the past four years. She had dirty blond hair that was neatly put into a ponytail. Yuuri stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Yuuri. I was wondering when you'd show up," she said and walked over to the body again.

"What has the autopsy showed us?" Yuuri got straight to the point. Dr. Colleen sighed and took of her gloves, then put on another pair.

"Well, we know she died because she bled out of the wound on the stomach. The wound was definitely made with something dull. That means it hurt more than if he used something sharp. I'm assuming it could be some sort of stick or a piece of wood? But there is no evidence to support that evidence." She sighed and took of her glasses and wiped the sweat off her nose.

"The circle around her was made after her death. She was murdered elsewhere." Yuuri muttered to himself. "The killer must've poured the blood around in circle after he's put her in that position,"

"Correct," the doctor said. "We also know that the blood was put there after the body, because the small drops on her dress and hair." She showed the hair where small red dots were. "Furthermore, she was raped,"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Once or..?"

"By the looks of her bruised lower part, I'd say at least three or four times,"

There were bruises covering her entire body and it made Yuuri sick.

"She might've looked pretty on that altar, but let me tell you, this girl here has suffered more than you can imagine,"

"The bruises on her body were made by different objects, the most common is a whip," Dr. Colleen explained. "I thought she might have been into rough sex, but nobody would hurt someone as young as this in this way,"

Yuuri stayed quiet since he's seen worse on younger girls. Don't get wrong thoughts. Victims, mostly prostitutes, were often whiped and enjoyed pain while having sex. But these wounds did seem like something she did not enjoy.

"DNA?" Yuuri suddenly asked after a minute or silence. "Did you get his DNA?"

"No, she was clean. No signs of anything, exept the injuries." Yuuri nodded and thanked the doctor before leaving the mortuary. He didn't have a lot to go on, Phichit would interview her best friend. That would show if Christine might have had an affair or a love interest.

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. The time went by slowly and he hated it. It was only 7 am, which meant he was in that hell for only an hour. He walked back to the police station and spun around three times in his chair.

"You okay?" Sara appeared out of nowhere and sat on his desk, not even trying to watch out for the papers on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"Well, you look like the last time you had a good sleep was in your mother's womb," Sara shrugged.

"Thanks,"

"I didn't mean it as a compliment," she replied.

"Oh well," Yuuri groaned and lightly pushed Sara off his table. "If you don't mind, I have to work, and so do you. Still nothing on Nikiforov case?"

"No," Sara sighed. "The problem is that Nikiforov has no preference when it comes to victims. The only thing connecting them is the fact that they needed money,"

Yuuri sighed. "Okay if you don't mind.." Sara put her hands up and nodded.

"Don't overwork yourself, Katsuki. We need you,"

* * *

Phichit was beyond stressed. His GPS stopped working for no clear reason, his phone was trying to stay alive on 3%. He cursed himself for not charging it before he left.

Oh, also he was lost. Definitely, absolutely lost. There was unfamiliar landscape everywhere, a soft blanket of white snow covering it.

The whole thing felt familiar, but everything looked so similar. Phichit doubted he actually drove past here.

There was nothing, just a road and he was already hungry and sleepy. No people, no cars, no houses. He cursed his special ability that was losing himself everytime he got the chance. Then finally, a house!

It was big, almost a mansion. Big enough to have at least ten families living comfortably in there.

He drove to the big parking space in front of the mansion. There were a few cars already parked there and he thanked his luck.

Maybe the people here could help him get back in the right direction. He would probably get lost again, but it was better to get lost in the city than somewhere nobody is around. He walked up a few stairs that led to the front door and knocked on a relatively big door.

Actually, who was he kidding, the door was huge.

Phichit felt weird, when nobody opened the door. Did they not hear the knock? There was no doorbell which was odd, but Phichit thought nothing of it.

He knocked again, this time a bit louder. The door finally opened and he was greeted with a face of a lovely woman. Her read hair was pinned in a ponytail and it looked like she had an undercut.

"Who are you?" she curiously asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, my name is Phichit, I'm kind of.." before he could finish the sentence, someone grabbed him.

"He has a gun!" a man came out of nowhere and yelled, as a pair of arms held him from behind. Phichit struggled to get out of the man's grip, but there was no use.

The woman took out his wallet and looked at the badge.

"He's a cop," her eyes widened.

"What?" the blond man stepped out of the mansion. The man felt familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he's locked," the blond ordered as a few people nodded and helped the Thai to the undeground floor.

"Stop, get off me!" Phichit tried kicking, but there was no use. "I just wanted to know the fucking directions, let go!"

Chris bit his lip. Whoops. Boss would have to deal with that one. He had to figure out where he's seen the man before.

He knocked onto the door of Viktor's office and when he heard a muffed ' _come in_ ' he opened the door.

"So we have a small problem," Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apparently this day has a lot to throw at me," Viktor muttered. "I can't handle every fucking thing," he groaned and looked at Chris.

"What is it?"

"Well," Chris sighed and shrugged. "We have an uninvited guest,"

"Huh?" Viktor looked confused. "Who?"

"Not sure. He feels familiar. Apparently he's a cop, going by his badge and a gun," Chris answered.

"Do I have to deal with this now?" Viktor groaned. "Where did you put him?"

"Dungeons,"

"Great. He's going to survive at least half an hour before freezing." Viktor himself didn't know if he wanted that to sound sarcastic or not. "I'll deal with it, Chris. Thank you for notifying me,"

"You sure, you don't want me to just kill him?" Chris asked.

"No. I need a break from all these papers for shipments all across the globe. Besides, you focus on the task that I gave you," Viktor said. "That is more important than this cop, whoever you're talking about,"

Chris sighed. "He did kind of tell us that he wanted directions because he got lost, but some guys freaked out over a badge and a gun,"

"And here I thought, I was working with professionals," Viktor groaned.

"What are you doing to do to him, anyway?" Chris asked and prayed he would never be in the position that cop was in.

"Ah shoot him probably. Shoot him twice if I feel like it," Viktor shrugged and checked if he had a gun by his hip.

"Oh, okay. Have fun,"

* * *

Phichit felt cold, actually cold was an understatement. He was freezing. He was probably going to freeze to death.

Who were these people? Why did they just take him to a dungeon when they realized he was a cop? Were they come criminal organization?

Phichit groaned as he realized he was stripped off everything he needed for combat. His gun, his phone, they even took the GPS. Why the heck would they need a GPS?

A small knife was still there, thankfully they did not notice it. It wouldn't be much use to him, considering his body was literally frozen all over. His feet were freezing, he felt like his toes were going to fall off.

"Fucking shit," he cursed as he tried to warm himself by hugging his knees. "Is it normal around here that when you just try asking for directions you get locked up? For fuck's sake, people, not all cops want to harm you," he groaned to himself and felt how he slowly didn't feel any of his nose.

"Are you taking to yourself?" the red head asked as she leaned on the wall right across the cell, he was trapped in.

"Well, I would appriciate it I had a talk buddy. But seeing you are all morons that apparently kidnap people, I'll have to pass every offer." Phichit snorted, the fear not actually sinking in, because all his body was too cold to feel anything at all. Not even emotions.

"I'd be careful what you say about any of us," she smirked. "We could blow out your brain anytime,"

Phichit felt a funny feeling in his stomach. That was the feeling _'I'd run, but my feet are frozen to the floor, so I'm kind of screwed'_ kind of thing, so he just ignored her.

"Hm, it seems the boss wants to see you," the woman said as another man whispered something in his ear. "You should feel special, not everybody gets to know his face,"

"Who is he?"

"Oh don't you know him?" the man next to smirked. "His name is Nikiforov. He's one of the best leaders Russian mafia had ever had,"

Well, if Phichit didn't feel any emotions before, he was definitely feeling some right now.

The feeling was helplessness that he's never felt before in his life. He's always had hope that everything would be okay, that everything would go through.

Why his name gave Phichit so much fear in the bones, he might never know. Maybe because he has gotten shot before, if not for a little luck, he would be dead.

Maybe because he knew what Nikiforov was capable of doing and he was afraid that might be him.

The next victim.

Phichit could already imagine the look on Yuuri's face as he would see his body. A big possibility that a sticky note would be stuck to his forehead saying _'for my dear detective!'_

Phichit took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. How did Yuuri do this? He had anxiety, yet he coped with all this shit way better than Phichit ever would.

The saliva was stuck in his mouth, because his throat was so dry he couldn't even swallow it.

Was he going to survive?

Was he going to be okay?

Was there any hope for him?

Yeah, he is most likely screwed. Was there a chance he could survive this? There was less than 9% chance he would get out of this alive. Nikiforov would most likely kill him in the slowest way possible, maybe skin him alive or set him on fire. Maybe he would show some mercy and just shoot Phichit in the head. The easiest way to get rid of anyone. Then dump his body into the container with sharks and let them eat him.

Did Phichit have a good imagination? Yes, he did. His kindergarten teacher told him that his imagination was wild and that he was creative. She even suggested he took on writing.

That moment he cursed himself over three times for not becoming a damn writer. Phichit took a deep breath, the cold air filling his lungs. Then he exhaled. Inhale, exhale.

He repeated his process a few times to calm himself down a little bit, before the paranoia set in again. If he could, he would start crying. He knew that if he didn't want his cheeks to freeze, it would be better to not cry. Was he doing to die like this? Why didn't he go to the mortuary in the first place?

Yuuri wouldn't get lost, he was sure of it. He would also make sure to charge his phone and not forget his breakfast before going.

Phichit was starving and he was grateful that his thoughts focused on food. _He was so fucked_. So fucked and he had no idea what to do. He could barely stand. Did he even try? Was this how he was going to die?

Again, his thoughts focused on Death that was driving towards him on a motocycle. _"Yo, it's time. Wanna come with me?"_ Then again as his kindergarten did say a lot of things about his imagination, apart from the writer part. She also stated that his imagination should be kept in a cage, unless he wants to experience horrors of his own world. So yeah, death on a motocycle. Sounds way better than being skinned alive. "Phichit?"

His eyes widened at a familiar face standing in front of him. "VIKTOR?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, a cliffhanger:))
> 
> Not proofread, because I'm lazy:))))
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback, I really appriciate it. Every comment makes me smile:)


	13. The things

Yuuri couldn't help but feel so refreshed when he stepped out of the warm shower.

His bangs were covering his eyes, so he brushed them away and wrapped himself in a towel, when walked out of the bathroom.

He didn't really mind, Phichit has seen him naked multiple times and he was probably the only person Yuuri felt comfortable with like that.

So, when an empty apartment greeted him, he narrowed his eyebrows.

The clock was already showing eight pm, which means Phichit should've been back.

The drive to the victim's best friend's place was around an hour and a half, with approximately one hour there and an hour and a half hour back, he would have to be back be back to at least one pm.

But it was already eight and Yuuri was beyond worried. He tried calling multiple times, but the same annoying voice told him _'The number is currently unavailable, please try again later'._

Which meant Phichit's phone most likely died. Yuuri groaned, he was getting really worried and he had no idea what to do.

"Ohayo, Yuuri!" the cheerful voice greeted as the Thai man, the person Yuuri was worrying about stepped through the door.

Yuuri felt relief wash over him as he hugged the man tightly. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Well, I got lost so many times. I couldn't find the house at all," Phichit apologized, but his actions seemed nervous, almost like he thought them through.

"You mean, you didn't get to question the friend?" Yuuri groaned.

"Dress your naked ass up, I don't want to look at it," Phichit laughed, but his laugh seemed forced.

Yuuri sighed as he went to change in his room and returned. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit off,"

"I'm okay. Just tired. It's been a long day," Phichit sighed. "Who would've thought that driving exhausts you so much," before Yuuri could give an answer, Phichit slammed his door shut.

He left Yuuri standing there with mix of confusion and worry on his face. Phichit was right, he was probably just exhausted.

He would be back to normal soon enough.

* * *

 

~a few hours earlier~

 

"VIKTOR?!" 

 

"Hello, Phichit," Viktor smiled as he waved from the other side of the bars. "You okay in there? You look like you're freezing,"

Phichit's brain couldn't comprehend what was going on. Didn't they say Nikiforov would come? Why was Viktor here? Where was he anyway?

Viktor was dressed in a button up shirt, black jeans that hugged Viktor's body in the right way, a long black coat was hanging over his shoulders. 

"I-I thought," he stopped as Viktor unlocked the cage and stepped inside. He saw a blanket that he had in his hand and wrapped it around the detective's shoulders. 

"Can you stand?" Phichit's legs throbbed, but he nodded and with Viktor's help stood up. Viktor had one arm under his armpits, so Phichit could lean onto him for support. 

"I d-don't understand, Viktor, what is happening?" Phichit stammered out. 

"Try thinking about it again," Viktor said as he helped the detective through the corridors of the mansion. As soon as they exited the dungeons, the warmth hit Phichit's face and he felt a tiny bit of hope again. 

Soon they arrived to a room, but when Viktor opened it, Phichit realized it was an office. A large one at that. 

In the middle, there was a big desk with lots of papers on it. Behind it, there was a chair. In front of it, there were two chairs for what Phichit assumed was guests or clients.

On the left side there was a huge window that let light through, making the room look bigger. 

On the other side there was a big oak cupboard with different books. A carpet they walked on was fluffy and it felt nice to walk on it. 

Viktor put Phichit down on the chair and since his backside only experienced cold for about twenty minutes, the chair's surface felt warm, almost hot.

"Have you thought about it?" Viktor sat down on the chair behind the desk and tried to blow some bangs off his face. 

"I-I," Phichit didn't find the words. What did Viktor want him to figure out? 

"Oh for god's sake. I feel like even your brain froze in there," Viktor sighed. 

Why was Viktor here? They said Nikiforov would come to get him, why was Viktor there?

Then as he realized, his eyes widened. "No,"

Viktor smirked. "Yes,"

"You cannot be! It's not..." Phichit didn't find the words. "You're not.. How?!"

"Always been, always will be," Viktor stood up and offered a hand to Phichit. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov, I don't think we've properly met,"

Phichit's mouth fell open. "No, no, no, no," he didn't accept his hand so Viktor put it away.

"Yes, it's true," Viktor shrugged. "Honestly, I'd prefer to be a normal city man, but you take what life gives you," 

"D-Does Yuuri know?" Phichit caught a glimpse of the golden ring, Yuuri gave Viktor for his birthday. He knew about it, because Yuuri couldn't stop talking about it and asking him if it was too much. 

"Do you think Yuuri would love me if he knew?" Viktor replied with a question. Phichit swallowed hard and tried to collect his thoughts. 

They were quiet for a while. Viktor was waiting for Phichit to speak and Phichit was speechless. 

Viktor felt bored, since Phichit wouldn't speak so he pulled out his gun and looked at it. 

Then before anyone knowing, he pointed it at Phichit's forehead, almost touching it.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" finally he was able to speak. He didn't dare to look at Viktor's face, but he knew the man was smirking. 

Once again, all the hope he had was gone. This was Nikiforov. The man they chased for a year, the man that stood in front of their noses for two full months without them knowing.

He was capable of pulling the trigger.

Then, much to Phichit's surprise, Viktor put the gun to the table and laughed. "No, of course not," 

Phichit was surprised. What the heck. 

"W-Why?"

"Because Yuuri will find out who I am soon and when that happens, he will hate me. There's no doubt in that. But I really don't want him to hate me for murdering his best friend," Viktor replied and put the gun away. 

"You're doing this for Yuuri," Phichit realized. 

"Believe me, if it weren't for him, you'd be long gone by now," Viktor growled as he stood up and walked in front of Phichit, then leaned on the table behind him. 

"You really love him, don't you," the Thai said with surprised voice. 

"Yes, you're absolutely right," Viktor sighed. "Now, you got questions,"

Phichit was quiet for a while.

Viktor knew he needed a few to collect his thoughts, because such a big reveal doesn't happen everyday.

"You knew Yuuri and I have been chasing you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Viktor smirked at the confused man. "But yes, I've known you were chasing me. I just didn't think much of it, because you are harmless. No offense,"

Phichit was too stressed to feel offended, so he just shook his head. "Why did you kill those people? Because of the money?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Well, everything is kind of connected to money, but no. All of the murders that happened are the people who are smugglers, or somehow connected to them, from all around the world. Mostly China,"

"Smugglers?"

"Yes, I've been trying to destroy the organization for five years now. ' _The black hour'_ as they call themselves are bigger criminals than I am. And this says a lot,"

Phichit blinked twice. _We were on a wrong path. So wrong._

"Is it true that FBI is sending agents to Russia to investigate?" Phichit didn't care if he told the news to Viktor. There was big chance he already knew it.

"Ah, those agents. Apparently they are all dead. Not my orders, before you ask," Viktor shrugged. He rechieved a call from Yakov that a few FBI agents were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Phichit's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Before Viktor could reply, the door of his office opened, the young man with blond hair stepped inside and sighed. "I'm just here to say I'm home, old man. Chris said you might worry, though I don't really give a fuck, so hi," Yuri stepped through the door.

"Oh, Yuri! How was Kazahstan?" Viktor cheerfully asked his brother. Phichit was kind of confused at first, but he realized that the boy's name was also Yuri.

"It was fine, mostly because I did not need to look at your face. I would ask how your Christmas went, but I really don't care. So bye," Yuri closed the door and Viktor just sighed.

"I can't believe that young kid will most likely have to lead the mafia one day," it was not meant for Phichit to hear, but he caught the words anyway.

"Who is that?" with the attitude this Yuri was giving Viktor, Phichit assumed he was somehow connected to Viktor's family. That was confirmed when Viktor told him that it's his brother.

"What's your intentions with Yuuri?" Phichit spoke up. "Katsuki, I mean,"

"Hm, you're asking the good questions now," Viktor clenched his hands together and sighed. "I'm not sure,"

"How are you not sure?"

"Because I still haven't figured out how to tell him who I am and I'm not sure how he'll accept it, if he will at that," Viktor seemed to be visibly sad and Phichit noticed.

"Wow you're really not joking when you say you love him," Phichit said and looked away from Viktor.

"I wish he were at my side everywhere, of course I love him," Viktor slicked his bangs back to his head and looked at the man in front of him. "Some people think it's a weakness to have someone you love at your side. Especially for someone like me. But I actually think it can be a strenght,"

When Phichit thought about Nikiforov before the reveal, he imagined an old man with gray hair (he kind of got this part right?), the body showing the lack of exercise and a cigare in his mouth. Did Viktor even smoke?

"Who would have thought a mafia boss would be such a softie," Phichit muttered and cursed himself when he saw Viktor heard. But instead of getting yelled at, he heard chuckling.

"We've been friends for a while. Was I anything else but a softie around you?" Viktor asked.

"You seemed so happy, but worried at the same time when Yuuri went missing," he heard Viktor huff.

"That JJ is still eating my nerves. He's been quiet since I got Yuuri out of his claws, but I'm guessing it's not going to be for long," Viktor sighed. "He's one of the people I wish I've never met,"

Phichit stayed quiet.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" Viktor asked himself more than the other.

"What if Yuuri doesn't accept you. What are you going to do then?" Phicht asked. "I just want my best friend to be happy and I know he loves you..." Viktor smiled. "...but I don't think he would love you if he found out,"

Then Viktor's smile dropped.

"Don't you think, I know that?"

"I'm just saying," Phichit shrugged. He was still tense, but he had hope that he was going to be okay.

"Believe me, I have a plan, but I don't know how it will work," Viktor sighed.

"A plan?"

"It's more of an offer and Yuuri already knows it, ask him yourself if you want to know," Viktor shrugged. "But.."

Phichit saw how mischief clouded Viktor's eyes. "I would be careful not to say anything about what happened here today to anyone,"

"And if I do?" Phichit asked, even though he knew what would happen. Viktor smirked as he searched for his phone in his back pocket.

"Hey, Chris. Yeah, bring it up, okay, see ya," the call was quick, but Phichit feared he wouldn't like what was following.

"I'm actually quite worried about Yuuri," Viktor stated. "I slipped up so many times and even though he did doubt me a few times, he fell for every lie that I've told him so far," Viktor sighed. "I wish he would be more doubtful, but on the other hand I'm glad he isn't,"

"But Yuuri always easily spotted liars," Phichit raised an eyebrow, he looked at Viktor for any particual sign that would help him in this deduction.

"Love cloudes judgements, Phichit. It's not just his, it's also mine," the taller man replied.

"Hey, Viktor, here you go," the blond man, who's name was apparently Chris and locked Phichit into dungeon came through the door and handed Viktor a small box.

"Thank you," Viktor thanked the guy.

"Oh right. Phichit, this is Chris, Chris, Phichit," Viktor introduced them both. "This is Yuuri's best friend," Chris' eyes widened when he realized he saw Phichit in that file that Viktor required about Yuuri.

"Pleasure," Chris said before walking out.

Viktor opened the small box and pulled out a few small things, the bigger one was a bracelet.

It was a small locket in a shape ot a star and perls around it were in blue and purple colour.

"Give me your right hand, please," Phichit raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Viktor clasped the bracelet onto his wrist and smiled at him.

"What is this for?"

"Oh, it's a bomb," Viktor smirked and Phichit looked at him in horror. "You're joking,"

"Not really. It's enough to kill you, but not to harm anyone around you. It will also go off if you try removing it," Viktor said, pulling something else from the box and out it onto Phichit's hair on the left side of his head. It was so small and so easily to miss that it was almost like it wasn't there.

"What is that?!" Phichit exclaimed.

"A camera and a microphone. So whatever happens, you cannot tell anyone about this. If you tell anyone or write it anywhere we will know and the bomb will go off,"

"Yeah, but I do have to discuss this case with other people! That means if the bomb goes off when I say the triggering word, I will be dead in a matter of seconds!" Phichit angrily said.

"Ah no worries about that. It doesn't have a trigger word. One of my collegues will have an eye on you and whatever you do. If you say something that might be giving out my identity or a location of the HQ, _then_ the bomb will go off," Viktor explained and finished putting the small thing in Phichit's hair.

"Besides, both bracelet and the camera with the microphone are waterproof so you can shower with it," Viktor said and stepped away from Phichit. "So you're safe as long as you don't say anything about what happened today,"

Viktor gave him one of the sweetest, most forced smile ever. Phichit groaned, at least he would be safe if he didn't discuss about Nikiforov. Thankfully he wasn't on the case anymore.

* * *

 

But the fact that he wasn't on the case anymore didn't help when Minami came around to his desk.

"Phichit?" Minami placed a big folder of every murder that way in anyway Nikiforov on the table in front of him.

"I think I found a connection," Phichit's eyes widened and so did Yuuri's, who worked on the Japanese murderer case (as they named it. Nobody has a very good imagination there. The brutality of the murders killed it off) on the desk right opposite him.

Phichit looked at Yuuri who looked at Minami. "Why are you telling us this? Sara's your partner,"

"She's sick and I need a professional opinion," Minami sighed and looked at the papers.

"Every single one of the victims has a tattoo," Minami said. Phichit raised and eyebrow and looked at Yuuri, who was focusing on the file in front of him.

"You suspect that Nikiforov kills only people with tattoos?" Phichit snorted, probably because he knew the truth. He might have been interested in the idea if he didn't know the truth.

"What would be wrong with the theory though?" Yuuri looked at him and Phichit felt like Yuuri could see through his facade.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that it might be pointless looking into it. But do as you wish," the secret was killing Phichit and it was only the first day.

Phichit returned back to his own work, making Yuuri look suspiciously at him.

The moment when Phichit realized he made a mistake, went a little like this. "Hey, wanna go grab lunch?"

"Uh," Phichit tried to avoid Yuuri as much as possible, but when Yuuri gave him no time to reply and grabbed him, then dragged him out of the police station, he knew he was fucked.

They walked down the road, Phichit trying to keep up with Yuuri's speed. Yuuri literally flopped them both down on a chair in the pizzeria, they often went to.

"Spill," Yuuri said seriously, looking at every single move Phichit did and reading him like a detective. "You've been acting strange since yesterday when you came back. You didn't get the interview, you didn't even give me a proper explanation, so spill,"

Phichit could already see the man whoever was watching his every move leaning forward in his chair, waiting to press the button that would blow Phichit up. "I'm just tired, Yuuri, that's all,"

"And I'm a goldfish," Yuuri snorted. "I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't care. I'm worried, because this acting is not you,"

"I'm sorry, I just.." Phichit bit his lip and looked down. Thankfully the waiter came and took their orders. Both ordered pizzas for no apparent reason, it was just the first thing that came to their minds.

"You just?" Yuuri asked and sipped his soda. Phichit bit hip lip. He knew Yuuri was observing every small move he made and he wasn't skilled in the lying deparment.

"Look, can we just not talk about it?" Phichit asked as a small part of the conversation with Viktor came back to his mind.

_"I'm telling you, he will figure out! I can't lie for shit," Phichit complained as Viktor walked around the table to sit im his chair._

_"I think it's better for you if he doesn't," Viktor smirked. "It's not me who's going to get blown up if he does," Viktor gave him one of his signature smiles and spun around in his chair._

_"But I suck at lying!" Phichit argued._

_"Then you better improve it on the ride home. You have around two hours of driving anyway, it shouldn't be a problem, you are a smart guy," Viktor smirked and shrugged. "Good lu.."_

"You're thinking about a flashback," Yuuri chimed in as he saw Phichit zone out.

"I was not!" Phichit argued. "I was just thinking about something,"

Yuuri purposely coughed. "Flashback,"

"It was not!"

Yuuri was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "I've known you for at least five years now, Phichit, I know you like my own pocket,"

Phichit sighed, because he knew there was no point of lying to Yuuri. He would find out. "I cannot tell you,"

"Why can't you tell me?" Yuuri was surprised. What was the other hiding?

"You'll find out one day, I promise! I just can't tell you right now," Phichit said, guilt staining his voice.

"Okay fine, just stop acting weird around me. It's not like you killed someone," Yuuri sighed and smiled at the waiter who brought the pizzas to their table.

Phichit noticed how Yuuri wanted to eat, but his eyes lightened up as he saw something. "Viktor! Chris!"

Phichit just mentally cursed. _'I'm fucked.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired holy shit. This summer job is killing me. 
> 
> The boss is nice but bossy af (irony (◎_◎;)) 
> 
> Anyway hit me up on tumblr (victuuridamn)


	14. Breakpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets yet another gift from Nikiforov. But why is this one different?

Viktor didn't believe in coincidences.

So when he and Chris stepped into that pizzeria, that was definitely not a coincidence. Viktor could clearly see the horror in Phichit's eyes.

The poor man had no idea what he got himself into.

"Yuuri!" Viktor's heart-shaped smile appeared and Chris just had to laugh at his friend's silliness. The silver haired man walked over to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Out of Yuuri's sight, he smirked at Phichit, who just sighed in defeat.

"Can we join you?" Viktor asked and when Yuuri nodded, the two males sat down next to them.

"So what are we talking about?" Chris asked and supported his head with one hand.

"Nothing much," Yuuri shrugged. The talk ran along, but Phichit stayed quiet. Viktor noticed this much and was somehow grateful for it. He liked Phichit. He was a nice young man, and an amazing best friend to his boyfriend.

Thought if he blabbed something he shouldn't, there would be coinsequences.

The atmosphere was a bit awkward, but they tried.

"I'll be making a quick stop at the bathroom," Yuuri announced and Phichit gave him a shocked look, while Yuuri just smiled at him and left them.

"So," Viktor leaned back in his seat. "How are you?"

Phichit stayed quiet, even when Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Not talking?"

"I prefer not to speak to criminals," Phichit said and shrugged. "Yuuri is the one who questions people,"

Chris had to hide his laugh, while Viktor smiled, amused. "I thought you'd find a way to tell him by now,"

"Do you want me to?" now Phichit was the one who raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, not really. Still haven't found a way to calmly tell him without him killing me in the process, but I'll figure something out," Viktor sighed.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Actually I found a better idea." Phichit looked like he was thinking about something. "What if you just disappeared from both of our lives?"

"Is everything okay?" Yuuri returned and looked at them all, he himself looked in shock. "Why would they have to go away, Phichit? What is going on with you?"

Phichit groaned, of course Yuuri would hear _him,_ not the things he actually needed to.

"This is your plan, isn't it?" Phichit stood up and placed his hands on the table, then looked straight into Viktor's eyes. "Well congrats, you got it,"

Viktor seemed surprised by this, though Phichit obviously knew this was pretend. Viktor was a good liar, he would give him that. He probably was able to believably lie in his sleep by now.

Phichit walked away, out of the restaurant, leaving Yuuri, Viktor and Chris by themselves.

"I'll be right back," Yuuri apologized as he followed Phichit who took a deep breath when he was outside.

"What the hell, man?"

"He's doing this, Yuuri! Can't you see it?"

"Doing what?"

Phichit groaned. Of course Yuuri wouldn't understand. If he were in Yuuri's place, he wouldn't either, so he couldn't really blame his best friend.

"Stay away from Viktor. He's ..." Words died in his throat at he bit his lip and looked down at the bracelet he was wearing.

Was it possible he would be able to tell Yuuri who Viktor was before he got blown up? Sarcifice himself like that?

No, he had to find another way.

"He's what? Phichit, you're doing that thing again when you finish midsentence," Yuuri said.

Phichit lip trembled and waved with his hand. "All I can say is that you should stay away from him. That's all I can tell you. Other you need to find out on your own,"

With that he left Yuuri standing there, confused.

"What the hell,"

Yuuri returned back to the restaurant, where Viktor and Chris were chatting. "Oh, I thought you left with him,"

"Phichit apparently got his first period, because he's never been this moody," Yuuri said, still confused from what his best friend said.

Why was Yuuri supposed to stay away from Viktor? He didn't make any sense.

Phichit liked Viktor, why has he suddenly changed his mind?

"Has he said anything about that he meant? I'm kind of confused," Viktor asked and Chris nodded.

"Not sure. He blabbed lots of weird stuff that makes no sense," Yuuri sighed and took a sip of his drink. Viktor thought about it. There was a really small chance Phichit would tell him.

And since Yuuri wasn't trying to arrest him, he doubted that happened.

Viktor wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, Yuuri leaning on Viktor shoulder. "I swear I'm going to go mad one of these days,"

After their little lunch, Yuuri returned back to his work. Phichit was already there, but he was ignoring him.

Yuuri didn't mind, since he knew Phichit would come around sooner or later.

He started looking through the case once more and nothing seemed to fit. His mind was returning to his conversation with Phichit.

_"All I can say is that you should stay away from him. That's all I can tell you. Other you need to find out on your own,"_

Find out what? What did Phichit want him to find? Why couldn't he just spit it out?

Yuuri sighed and tried to make himself comfortable in the chair but groaned when he couldn't.

When he realized he's not doing anything and just staring at the computer screen, he took off glasses and groaned.

The clock showed over ten pm, but it felt a lot later. "I'm going home. I need some sleep,"

Phichit didn't look at him, he merely nodded. "Ok, bye,"

If that's all Yuuri's going to get, he was going to take it. He grabbed his stuff and turned off his computer, then just walked home.

He wrapped himself into his coat a bit more, trying to get through the cold night.

It was this time of year when everything was decorated, everyone already preparing themselves for the year that was coming.

It was nothing new that Yuuri would spend it alone. Maybe if Viktor wasn't busy, maybe they'd spend it together.

Phichit often invited him to those parties that happened once every year, but he refused to go, usually just throwing himself into work. He worked best when he was left alone, with nobody to judge him. 

He took a deep breath of the cold December air and breathed it out. 

What was he expecting to find? A killer that murdered the girl automatically? Yuuri knew there were layers to every investigation, but some of those were a pain in the ass. 

Arriving at his apartment, he took off the shoes and the coat, humming at the warmth that wrapped around him like a blanket. Vicchan already greeted him at the door and the man laughed as he petted the dog. Yuuri without thinking he entered the kitchen. He took the milk out of fridge and turned around to grab a bowl. 

Yuuri sighed and sat down at the table, when his eyes narrowed at the sight. 

"What the..-" A blue wrapped package sat on the table, waiting for someone to open it. He put the bowl down and slowly approached the small thing. 

Slowly he unwrapped the paper as he did many times before. He sicerely hoped this was an apology gift from Phichit and not what the thought it was.

But as always, his hopes were never fulfilled. 

In the box there was nothing else but a note (which was strange since it looked like a pretty big box). He took the note out of the box and his breath hitched.

_'My dear detective,_

_you might be wondering why I haven't written anything in a while and this is why. I finally decided you might want to be let out of the dark, you see. This is not fun anymore._

_So this is what I'm proposing. Tomorrow, ten minutes til midnight on the Chestnut Street Bridge. Come alone and unarmed. Don't tell anybody about this. I will show my face under those conditions only._

_Til then,'_

He didn't need to see the name to know who it was. Guess those thoughts about spending time with Viktor just fell into the water and sank. 

Yuuri was going to meet Nikiforov. He would show up right? 

Fuck.

Yuuri was in a tight spot. If he showed up unarmed and alone, then that means he would be a easy target. If he didn't showed up like that, the opportunity to meet Nikiforov would go to waste. He took a deep breath, he could do this. 

Fuck.

He needed to be armed, there was no question about that. He could hide a gun in his coat and nobody would realize. 

Fuck. 

What was he supposed to do? Would Nikiforov kill him if he showed up armed? He mentioned that he wouldn't show his face, but could Yuuri be harmed in the process of it?

Fuck.

Okay, he really needed his mind to calm down and think properly. He would show up like Nikiforov asked him to. Alone, but his gun would be there.

He needed it, his anxiety would most likely be over the top too much if he didn't have it. He took a deep breath. 

He forgot about Nikiforov for some time. He had Viktor and he had a case to work on. Why would Nikiforov want to meet him now?

Okay, he could do this. He was a detective after all. 

That night, sleep didn't come at all. He stared at the ceiling of his room and even hearing Phichit when he showed up at half past two in the morning. 

What would Nikiforov look like? Is he tall? Is he old? 

His voice definitely didn't sound old. From all Yuuri could know, this could be the last night he spent in his room. Maybe he was going to be kidnapped, tortured? 

He shrudded at the thought of that and leaned back, against the wall. Somehow he felt responsible for it and he had to know who Nikiforov is. He had to solve it.

He tossed and turned around, but no sleep came. Was he serious? 

Would he meet Yuuri? He was a mafia boss, did he keep his promises? 

He also needed to ask him about the offer. He already made a speech about everything and anything that he wanted to spat at the pakhan's face. Maybe throw some random vase at it too. Who knows?

Should he bring a vase with him?

Yuuri scrolled through his social media that he never used. He liked some of Phichit's posts and accidentally (cough) stumbled upon Viktor's account and stalked him a bit.

Was it stalking if they were already dating?

It was early in the morning when Yuuri gave up and got up. He petted Vicchan a bit on the couch and watched tv, but didn't really pay attention to what was happening. 

_What was his name? How old was he? How tall did he grow? Did he have any siblings? What about his parents? Were they leaders of the mafia too? Was it passed down from a father to son? Maybe mother to daugher? Did he like spinach? Maybe he liked ketchup, but hated tomatoes.. DID HE THINK KETCHUP WAS TOMATO SMOOTIE?_

Yuuri felt like he was going crazy. His brain was running through every detail and of course he read the note thought ten more times to see if he missed anything the first time. 

Everything remained the same. The same neat writing, the same signature. Yuuri cleaned up the box that the letter arrived in and yawned. He needed to get some sleep. 

Phichit, who walked into the kitchen at seven, gave him a weird look. "Have you even slept?"

"No," was the short answer he was given.

Phichit hummed in responce. "Get some sleep. I'll tell Calestino you caught cold,"

"But I didn't," Yuuri said. "I'm coming to work." He knew he would able to think about anything else but the fact that he would meet Nikiforov.

"Yuuri, don't make me unleash my mother nature on you,"

Yuuri stuck out his tongue, but nodded and walked back to his bedroom. "If you find anything important about the case,"

"Oh, also Yuuri!" Phichit stopped at the door. "You're coming to the Maya's party later. We have no holiday spirit, we should at least have some fun on the last day of the year,"

"Phichit..-"

"No. You're going. I don't care." With that, the door closed and it left Yuuri just standing there, sighing.

He knew Phichit wouldn't let him go like that, even if they were on bad terms. He was still his best friend and he would do anything to make Yuuri have fun.

Which meant it was time to get Phichit drunk and flee the scene in time to make it to the Chestnut Street Bridge.

The day dragged by slowly and Yuuri almost got up and walked to work, but he knew if he did that, Phichit would get an mouthful from Calestino.

He looked at his phone.

Yuuri groaned and took it in his hand then proceeded to type in the familiar number.

A few beeps ran through and Yuuri was kind of confused as to why since the person on the other side always picked up immidiately.

Yuuri expected a warm voice when he finally picked up, but instead he got a cold, emotionless voice. _"Da?"_

"Hey, Viktor. Uh, it's Yuuri." Something clicked and his boyfriend's voice became all cheerful again.

_"Yuuri!"_

"Hey, you. Is it a bad time?" Yuuri asked and looked at the clock. It was eight and he knew Viktor might be working, but he couldn't resist.

_"No, of course not. Is everything alright?"_

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" _Well, I'm most likely going to meet one of the biggest criminals in the world in the span of the next 17 hours, which was not comforting at all._

 _"Not sure. You never call during working hours unless it's urgent, so I thought something might be wrong,"_ Viktor replied with worry.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to disturb. I'll call you later, okay?" 

 _"Wait, Yuuri, we can tal..-"_ The line went dead as Yuuri pressed the end button.

He would call Viktor later, when he would finish work. Yuuri knew Viktor has a strict boss. What was his name again? Yaka, Yaku, Yakov? Yeah, that's most likely it.

He complained about it a lot and all Yuuri could do was comfort him, because he himself could not relate. Calestino was a pretty good boss.

Yuuri lay back and listened to the silence in the room. It was weird, even the silence sounded like something.

It felt like buzzing in his hears.

The dazzling light came from the window and he opened it a bit, letting the cold December air inside.

Quickly he closed it, shaking a bit from cold.

The hours ran by so slowly. He played with Vicchan, he watched tv, he even tried playing some new game.

So in short, his brain was frying and all he could do was to wait.

He woke up from the noise coming from the hall. Yuuri only then realized he fell asleep and finally got enough of it to properly funcion.

Phichit showed his face around three in the afternoon. "Have you eaten?"

Yuuri shook his head and then only realized how hungry he was. "Good thing I brought Chinese then."

Phichit lord-and-saviour Chulanont.

They seated at the table and started eating. The atmosphere was thick, both of them trying to come up with a way to ease the awkwardness in the air.

"We leave at 5," Phichit said as he took the last bite and cleaned up his mess.

"Party starts at 6?" Yuuri narrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit early?"

"It starts at seven. But I promised Maya I'd help her set it up and you're coming with me, so you have to go too," Phichit explained.

Yuuri felt like rolling his eyes. He did not feel like helping setting up a party, especially when his mind was set on finding Nikiforov.

Yuuri cleaned up his mess and walked to the room. What was he going to wear?

_What would Nikiforov like?_

Yuuri felt disguist run through his body at that thought. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't trying to impress the mafia boss, what the fuck.

At the end, he decided for a red shirt and black skinny jeans. He didn't want to be too fancy, so he went wih a casual look.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe too casual. No, it didn't even matter.

He sighed as he heard Phichit call him and he left his room, deciding he looked fine.

As promised he placed a gun in the inner pocket of his coat, before Phichit could see anything. He wrapped himself up with a scarf and followed Phichit to his car.

The ride was silent, though the atmosphere was nice. There wasn't that much of awkwardness as it was with lunch. The ride was around half an hour long, which they both spent occupied in their minds. 

Yuuri imagined all sorts of faces that could belong to Nikiforov, but nothing came up. He knew that a human mind was not capable of creating a new image, a new face that the person has never seen. It's always a face that the person has seen, or it's a mix of two people. Somehow the face imagined always has similar features to someone else. 

Yuuri didn't feel like exiting the car as they arrived, but he had to unless he wanted to get locked in. _"I swear to god, you will be here the whole evening if you don't get out, because I will lock you in,"_ Phichit threatened. 

With that, Yuuri got out of the car with signing and rolling his eyes. Maya Rodriguez, a 22 year old college student was the person orginizing the party and apparently Phichit and her met at some other party. Who knew which.

They started preparing, pushing the furniture out of the way into the corners, putting cups and drinks on the table. It was a pain for Yuuri, but he knew he had to help. He would look like a total douchebag if he didn't. 

As they finished, people started arriving one by one. The music was loud, some weird song playing (the lyrics were very sexual) and Yuuri couldn't help but feel disappointed at the choice of it. If he were the one to prepare the party, he would choose New Year songs (because old times and he was getting old. Not really).

A lot of people were offering him alcohol and he avoided that by having coca-cola in his cup and telling everyone he's already drinking. He also avoided the smokers, who were almost everywhere. 

Yuuri knew the smell of smoke wouldn't get out of his clothes easily and he hated it. He already calculated how much time he would need to get to the bridge and when the clock showed eleven, he was able to get away from all the noise and Phichit's car keys. 

They weren't that hard to steal, since his friend left them in his coat and also he was already dead drunk somewhere. 

Yuuri had approximately half an hour of driving to the place where they would meet and he kind of wanted to be early. He wanted to see the scene.

He bit his lip as he pulled out his phone. He knew driving and talking on the phone was dangerous, but what else would you call his life? 

He dialed a number and pressed call. After three beeps, the person picked up.

 _"Ooo, Yuuri! You didn't forget about your own boyfriend, then?"_  Viktor's voice was such a cheerful one _. "Are you coming over? I really want to be with you for the old year, even though it's almost over,"_

"Hey, Viktor. Uh no, sadly I have some job to do. I-I..-" His voice died down. Was he going to say goodbye? Maybe he wasn't thinking his options through. Maybe he should turn back. 

 _"Yuuri, love, is everything okay? You sounded worried earlier too,"_ Viktor said and it made Yuuri feel guilty for not telling his boyfriend. 

"I'm quite alright. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much," Yuuri sadly smiled, not knowing if he would ever see his boyfriend again. Why was he doing this again?!

 _"I love you too, Yuuri, but I'm getting worried."_ Viktor's voice really sounded worried and Yuuri hated it. 

"I'm on a case and I wanted to say Happy New Year if I don't manage to do it afterwards," Yuuri forced himself to laugh. 

Viktor was quiet for a few moments. _"Why couldn't you?"_

"I'm just most likely going to be tired and won't be able to call you. That's all," Yuuri lied, what the hell was he doing?

 _"Oh,"_ Viktor's voice was less cheerful now. Yuuri even dared to say that it wasn't cheerful at all. _"Well, maybe lunch tomorrow?"_

"I'd love to," Yuuri chuckled. "If I don't oversleep,"

 _"I'll come wake you up with a kiss,"_ Viktor laughed again, but Yuuri detected some force in it. _"I love you and please take care of yourself, okay?"_

"Always, love you too," Yuuri hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger seat. Then his eyes landed on the golden ring on his finger. He adjusted his glasses and stopped the car. He was there. 

And for Viktor's sake, for Phichit's, for everyone in his life, he would get out of this alive. Right?

He put the phone in his pocket and looked at the clock in the car.

11.45 pm.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he opened the door and letting the cold air caress his face. He wrapped tightly in the coat. He could do this. Locking the car, he took steps closer. With each step, his heart felt heavier, his legs harder to move. 

He stopped in the middle of the bridge. This was where he would most likely meet his doom. Nikiforov wanted his heart literally, right? 

Even if that wasn't the case, what use did the mafia boss have for the detective? Why tease him so much? Why giving him an offer that would give him the thing he craved most in life? Why? Why? Why?!

Yuuri's legs felt frozen on the floor. He himself was freezing all over and when he looked at the time on his phone his eyebrows furrowed. 

11.59 pm.

He's been waiting for almost fifteen minutes and there was no sign of Nikiforov. There was no sign of anyone, really.

A nearby church's bell started ringing, signaling the New Year had finally arrived. In that moment, a cold thing was pressed onto his back, making Yuuri flinch. 

There was no doubt it was a gun and from the sight of it, he was fucked. No matter how Yuuri tried to move, the person behind him could press the trigger and it would all be over. A hand was placed on his left hip and a chin was placed on his shoulder. 

Yuuri was too afraid to move. Why was he touching him?

_"Happy New Year, detective."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awhhh guys thank you for all the support:)) and 69 comments ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°͡° ͜ʖ ͡° 
> 
> Anyway sorry i know this is rushed af but i'm doing the reveal because welp all of the ideas that I had about before the reveal left my head and I'm stuck with these that happen after it. 
> 
> Anyway yeah Yuuri's gonna be shook (●__●) but whale what can i do. 
> 
> Thankkk you all for your support! And i'm truly sorry i didn't update yesterday, i didn't manage to finish the chapter because something came up. Anyway i'm glad i finished it today and i really hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Ps. Do you think Yuuri will accept Nikiforov's offer??
> 
> I changed rating to mature because hot damn i realized this story is fucked up:)))
> 
> I'm sorry for all the typos and mistakes, i haven't had the time to get through it all and i'm honestly too lazy to do so. 
> 
> So lets just pretend they aren't there. I also am aware this is bad because i had a minor (uhhh major) writers block and i just wrote some shit down and posted it. 
> 
> Sorry again. See ya next week!


	15. The more you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is extra™

Flowers.

Yuuri loved flowers.

Everytime he entered his mother's small garden, he felt more alive than ever.

Tulips, roses, every flower you could imagine.

He also loved cherry blossoms. Just resting between the small part of nature, he felt relaxed. Like nobody could ever hurt him.

He wondered why hasn't this come up in any conversation. He forgot about it, really, it didn't matter much.

Why these were his thoughts between having a gun pressed to his back and a mafia boss touching him in almost like hugging way, he didn't know.

The voice sounded cold, yet happy at the time time. The hand pressed at his hip burnt through his coat and the chin resting on his shoulder was just there feeling heavy, like it's going to burry Yuuri into the ground.

"You know, detective, I will show you my face, even if you have broken my rules," Yuuri's eyes widened, but before he could turn his head to see the man, the hand, that's been resting on his hip, covered his eyes.

He let out a small huff. "We do, however, need to make new rules, _da_?"

Yuuri gulped and nodded. The hand was clothed with a warm glove and it made his face feel like it was on fire.

It was like Nikiforov made him burn, even if he was freezing just a minute ago.

"Firstly, you will look forward and not any other way," Nikiforov whispered in his ear, which sent shivers down Yuuri's spine.

Yuuri nodded and obeyed his order, even with hesitation. He had a gun pressed to his damn back, of course he had to obey. Nikiforov slowly removed his hand.

"Secondly, you will give me that gun you're hiding in your coat,"

Yuuri's breath hitched and bit his lip. Could he maybe test Nikiforov's patience?

"W-What gun?"

He felt Nikiforov smirk, his breath hot right on the spot on his neck where his scarf ended. "As much as I love this, detective, _don't_ ,"

Yuuri slowly lifted his hands and unbuttoned his coat and held the gun. Nikiforov's hand reached forward and Yuuri could see the black glove resting on it.

He slowly gave it to the other man, just to see him toss it over the bridge into the water. "You won't need it,"

"What the hell.." Yuuri whispered under his breath and felt himself flinch at the cold. He forgot to button the coat. He tried doing it, but a hand stopped him.

Nikiforov held one of his hands and interwined their fingers. "You know his will look strange to anyone who sees us right now," Yuuri muttered, hoping someone would come. But on the other hand, he didn't want anyone because they might die.

"Not really. It will look just like two lovers, hugging." Pakhan's laugh wasn't forced. It was more of a chuckle than a laugh, anyway. He wanted to yell at him, to tell him that he already has a lover, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"You're holding a gun," Yuuri tried.

"Hm, it cannot be seen from any corner. I do, too, wear a coat. Just because I'm from Russia, it doesn't mean I'm immune to cold. And besides, it's minute after midnight. Everyone's at home, celebrating with their family. Nobody will come here,"

Yuuri took a deep breath. Okay, what was he supposed to do?

"Didn't you say you're going to show me who you are?" Yuuri asked, trying to keep his flinching down. He tried to button up his coat again, but Nikiforov stopped him this time too. Instead his glowed hand moved onto his stomach, which made Yuuri's breath hitch.

"Stop." 

"Hm, so resistant. But yes, I did say I'd show my face, though you will have to answer a few questions first." Yuuri could feel Nikiforov's breath at his ear.

"What do you want to know?" Yuuri most likely didn't have a choice. He wouldn't tell him any of the details, even if that meant death.

"First, how come you decided you would actually show up tonight?" 

The question took Yuuri by surprise. He honestly thought, Nikiforov wanted to know details about the investigation and how far they've come. 

Nothing fit. Nothing.

Why would the pakhan come and say he would show his face if he wanted to know more about how far they've got? Yuuri felt like a total idiot. The mafia boss had hackers, had men and most likely even women who could get the info without much struggle.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuri asked, forgetting about the previous question.

Yuuri was surprised when his scarf fell down to the thin layer of snow. Now, Yuuri could feel Nikiforov's breath on the back of his neck. "This is a warning, detective. If you don't answer the question or you don't answer it _truthfully_ I will do something neither you nor you boyfriend will enjoy seeing on you, yes?" 

Yuuri shrudded and slowly nodded. "Now, answer it,"

"I-I had to solve the mystery. I had to know," Yuuri spoke with a slight shake in his voice. 

"Good. Have you figured it out, though?" Nikiforov asked. "The person standing behind you. Have you figured it out?"

Yuuri shook his head. The voice seemed familiar. It felt familiar. Though the way he remembered, it sounded different.

The perfect English suited the posh voice, but it felt like it was missing something. The cold and emotionless voice was different from what he was used to. But where has he heard it?!

"Okay fine, I don't know if you're playing dumb or you have no idea at all," 

"I don't know, okay?" Yuuri felt defenceless. If he at least knew his identity...

"Okay next question, which will most likely give away my name, but who cares? We are here for the fun, aren't we."

Yuuri stood frozen there, was Nikiforov for real? 

"Why didn't you believe your best friend?" 

"W-What?" When did he not believe Phichit...? The only time it was when ...

"He did warn you about me."

Yuuri went stiff in the arms of his enemy and he heard an amused huff. Then an accented voice spoke. "Finally figured it out,  _moya lyubov_?"

With that he no more felt a gun pressed to his back and he felt Nikiforov stepping away. He couldn't turn, if he did and saw the face he very much loved, everything would become real. It would be real and nothing could change that. 

"Not turning around?" the voice of his boyfriend was still cheerful like it always has been. "Why not, detective? Isn't this what you wanted? Knowing who the great leader of the Russian mafia is? This is your chance, my dear." 

Yuuri still had the tiniest bit of hope this was a dream and he would be waking up next to Viktor the next day and laughing it off. "I stood right there for more than a month, I slipped so many times, Yuuri, yet you never seemed to doubt me," 

"Well I certainly don't need this anymore." Yuuri heard another splash of water, which he assumed was from the gun tossed over the bridge. "Now, come on, turn around and face me. Didn't you always want to meet me?"

_Not like this. He would have to be cuffed, in prison. This was no it._

Yuuri took a deep breath. He knew he had to do it. The cold that he felt from lack of clothing was gone, replaced by total horror. 

With a small turn, he peeked around and there he was. 

His boyfriend, standing tall as ever. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, his piercing blue eyes looking right into his dark maroon ones. It was Viktor, there was no denying it. 

"Y-You can't.. It's not real, this is some sort of trick," Yuuri's voice felt foreign, it didn't feel like it belonged to him. "Y-You're not, you c-cannot be,"

Viktor took a step forward and leaned down to Yuuri's face. Like this, the taller male could see the tears forming in Yuuri's eyes. "Shh, my love, don't cry. You're way more beautiful when you smile,"

"Is that even your r-real name? Or have you been lying about that too?" 

"I might have played a little around with my surname, but Viktor is my real name," the man in front of him answered.

"H-How does Phichit know?" Yuuri sobbed. 

"He accidentally found out and I made him think he's got a camera, a microphone and a bomb on him," Viktor shrugged. "They are merely prompts for keeping him quiet. He was never in any danger,"

"So that means h-he could've told me, and he'd be safe?" Viktor nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. Yuuri flinched when Viktor brought up his gloved hand to caress his cheek and pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Yuuri hissed and moved away from the mafia boss. 

"You didn't have any problem with that the last time we saw each other," Viktor smirked and pulled Yuuri's hand, but the other pulled away. Viktor let him go and he landed on the floor with a thud.

Now, that Yuuri was on the floor, Yuuri felt helpless. Viktor was towering over him and there was little to do, other than to run. And even so, if he tried, he didn't know who else was at the scene. 

They stared at each other for a while, Yuuri already feeling his behind turning blue from the cold.

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" A small voice spoke after a while and Viktor couldn't help but kneel down to Yuuri. 

"You mean everything to me, my love. I never lied to you about my feelings." Viktor gently held Yuuri's hands and pulled him back up. 

His pants were wet from the snow, but Yuuri could care less.

"We need to go," Viktor said and pulled on Yuuri's hand. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" the other screamed as he pulled back. This time, however, Viktor's grip did not falter and he pulled Yuuri behind him. 

"You're a monster, I don't want to go with you!" Viktor stopped on his tracks and for the first time, Yuuri felt scared of Viktor. Not Nikiforov. Viktor.

Emotionless eyes turned to look at him and Yuuri felt like the man could see his soul. "Do you mean that?"

Yuuri couldn't move, he felt too scared to do so. "Y-Yes,"

"No, you don't. I told you not to lie to me." Viktor forcefully pulled Yuuri forward, so the younger landed on his chest. As much as Yuuri wanted to stay like that, to hug Viktor, to be with him, he tried to pull way.

Viktor however had other plans and forcefully pressed his lips against Yuuri's. The shorter tried to struggle, he really did. But once Viktor saw Yuuri wasn't going to kiss back, he moved away. "Remember, Yuuri, you are mine and mine alone. I swear to you and to everyone that if you ever try to hide or run from me I will find you and I don't care what I have to do,"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "I am not yours, I am not someone's property. Do as you wish. I am not going anywhere with you."

Yuuri could see how Viktor... No. This was Nikiforov. He saw how his eyes turned darker shade as if he was preparing to kill someone. "You see, my love, that's where you're wrong. You're coming with me if you like it or not."

"Let me go!" Yuuri's scream pierced the air, but it was muffed with another pair of lips pressed against his. "You're sick."

"Oh, Yuuri, you've seen nothing. But believe me, once I'm done with you, you're going to be mine willingly and for always," Nikiforov said and Yuuri has never seen a smirk like that on the man's face. It was quite terrifying.

Was this, what victims saw before their death? 

"Now, come with me willingly or I will drag you with me." The voice was harsh, something Yuuri has never seen on Viktor. But then again, this was Nikiforov. The mafia boss who conquered many countries, killed many people, done horrible things.

"No." His answer was final. He would not go with him. 

Viktor stopped and sighed. "You are such a stubborn idiot." 

Yuuri tried getting out of Viktor's grip, but the man would not let go. Instead, the grip got tighter. "You fucker, let go, it hurts,"

"Why do you have to make things so much more complicated that they have to be?" Viktor pulled him forward, so he landed on his chest again then pressed an arm to his neck. Yuuri tried to move, but he realized that he was too slow once a sharp pain of a needle was present on his neck.

"Viktor, please, don't..." 

The dark blue eyes were the last thing he saw. 

* * *

Waking up was a pain. He hated being drugged and he knew that was what happened. Drugged by his own boyfriend.  


Damn, he should write a fanfiction.

When he woke up, he still had a tiny bit of hope that it was all a dream. But seeing the blue curtains and the light that shone through a gigantic window in the room he was currently in, he knew this was not his room.

Ignoring the pain in his head, he stood up and let the covers slip off him. Yuuri groaned when he realized he was in sweatpants and a tee that did not belong to him. He could quickly indentify them as Viktor's, though. 

He swallowed hard. His sore throat hurt from dryness. 

Yuuri slowly walked to the window and peeked through. The landscape wasn't familiar. The snow was covering it all and it felt weird. A few cars drove past the house (mansion?) but nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Oh, I see my sleeping beauty has finally awoken," a soft voice came from the other side of the room and Yuuri didn't have to turn around to figure out whose voice it was. "Everytime I see you in my clothes, it just makes me so happy."

Viktor was at his side in no time and he hugged Yuuri from behind. If Yuuri weren't drugged, he would probably punch Viktor right about now. This time he felt weak and sleepy, so he couldn't help but lean back into the man's embrace a little bit more to support himself. 

Viktor didn't seem bothered by it and hugged Yuuri with a smile. "Russia is beautiful, isn't it?" 

Yuuri's eyes widened and he gathered at least so much power to slightly push Viktor away. "Russia?!" Yuuri knew his balance was off when he felt the room spinning, but before he felt the hard floor, strong hands embraced him once more. 

"You should be more careful. You're weak right now, you've been out for two days," Viktor explained and lifted Yuuri up, even with Yuuri's small protest against it.

"How are we in Russia?! I want to go back!" Yuuri's throat hurt from yelling, but he ignored it.

"Right now, you better drink and eat something, before you collapse on me," Viktor put him down on bed again and placed a tray full of food and a glass of water on his lap. 

"I don't want anything from you," Yuuri argued and pushed it away. 

He heard Viktor sign before he took a glass of water and brought it up to Yuuri's lip. "Drink,"

"No."

"I swear to god, Yuuri, drink or I will make you drink. And I don't think you want that," Viktor said as he pressed the glass to Yuuri's lips. The younger looked at the other with disguist before taking the glass. 

"If it's poisoned or drugged, I will kill you," Yuuri said, before drinking it. 

"It's not. I didn't want to harm you, but I had no choice but to do so, when you didn't obey me," Viktor explained and gave Yuuri a fork for the eggs and bacon on the plate in front of him. 

Yuuri kept quiet. He didn't touch the food on it, because he wasn't hungry. He wasn't. 

Okay, he was, but it was enough that he had to take water from his kidnapper. He won't eat the food too. "Yuuri, eat the food,"

"I'm not hungry," was all Viktor got in reply. 

Viktor closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well. This was breakfast. You're coming with me to lunch if you're strong enough." Viktor stood up and took the tray with him. 

"I'll call a doctor to check up on you and see if the drug is still in your system. By now it should be gone." 

"Why did you take me to Russia?" Yuuri's words stopped Viktor.

"I told you. Because you're mine and I won't let anyone take that from me."

"You're sick. I told you I'm not anyone's possession!" Yuuri growled and looked at Viktor with venom in his eyes. "I want to go back to Detroit! I want my life back again,"

Viktor stood still and just observed Yuuri, before finally speaking. "Too bad that you're not going back, then,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so holy shit we hit 3k views and there's more than 210 kudosssss what the heck guys thank you soooo much <33333
> 
> Okay so does anyone want to see viktor's pov of this chapter or should I just continue with the story? 
> 
> This was quite hard for me to write, and I deleted it so many times and I'm still not satisfied so maybe some lil details will change. 
> 
> I will also be editing chapters, maybe changing the wording because I hate first few chapters. There won't be any plot changes, only a few minor ones because I'm simply not satisfied with most of them. So if you see some change, it's just me, fixing some stuff. 
> 
> Also it's Celestino, not Calestino. Why has nobody told me this??? (Angry at myself for not noticing it) 
> 
> Have any ideas what's going to happen now?


	16. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind viktor's extra™-ness:)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I suck at summaries ^^^

Detroit was busy this time of the year. Despite the ongoing series of criminal everyday, the city was beautiful in the winter.

When Phichit woke up after the New Year's eve, he needed a couple of minutes to realize where he was.

The party... Right!

Phichit groaned at the pounding in his head and looked around him. There were a few bodies lying across the room, everyone still in deep slumber.

"Ah, Phichit," Maya showed up from the kitchen with a glass of water and a pill.

"Shh, stop yelling," he scolded her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you seen Yuuri?" Phichit asked after he swallowed the pill.

"He left yesterday, didn't you see him leave? I think he took your car too," Maya said.

"Yesterday? And my car? That bitch," Phichit muttered and searched the pockets of his coat for keys. They weren't found.

Phichit groaned. "He'll pay for it."

"I can give you a ride home, no worries," Maya smiled and so she did.

Not long after that, Phichit found himself in their apartment and realized Yuuri wasn't there nor was his car.

Then a doorbell rang. With a headache that still hasn't gone away, he opened the door, only to try closing it again once he realized who it was.

A foot in the door stopped it and a strong hand opened it. "So, what are you doing here?"

Viktor Nikiforov, stood in front of him in all his glory and smiled. "I'm here to pick up Yuuri's things and Vicchan."

"Excuse me?" Phichit's headache disappeared quickly and looked in shock at the other.

"You're excused," Viktor smirked and pushed past him into the apartment.  Vicchan, who heard the silver haired man, came and greeted him with waving tail and barking.

"Now, I don't need much stuff, only a few things," Viktor said. "Are you going to help me or are you going to let me search all the apartment for it?"

"Where is Yuuri?" Phichit asked, ignoring the other's question.

"He's on the plane to Russia," Viktor calmly replied.

"What the fuck," Phichit walked right in front of Viktor and stared in his eyes. "Bring him back now."

"No."

"You motherfu..," Phichit tried to punch Viktor, but the taller caught his arm and spun him around so the arm was behind his back, being pushed upwards.

"Don't attack me, if you haven't beaten Yuuri," Viktor smirked. "Now, help me or this won't end nicely."

Viktor let go off of Phichit and the Thai just stared at him in disguist. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because if I don't, Yuuri might be in danger. This is the only way to protect him," Viktor said and took the route to Yuuri's room, Phichit following behind.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Me? Nothing. Others? Well, maybe they tried to kill him," Viktor shrugged and picked up Yuuri's backpack from the floor and stuffed some of Yuuri's clothes in it.

When Viktor turned around he saw Phichit glaring at him with wide eyes. "You son of a ..." "Stop with these overused curses,"

"Fine, you vodka lover, hope I don't catch you because you'll end up behind bars," Phichit spat, but it only made Viktor give him a perplexed look.

"What? There is a stereotype that Russians love vodka," Phichit shrugged.

"I-I.." Viktor couldn't find words and just started laughing. "As much as I do like vodka, I'm more of a wine person."

After that they feel into silence. "I wish you weren't who you are." Phichit's gaze lowered and he observed his slippers.

"Believe me, I wish so too. But I don't have much choice. I was born into the wrong family," Viktor said. "I don't know any other life and as much as I wish I could leave it all behind, I can't."

"Take care of him," Phichit sadly smiled. "As much as I don't approve of you anymore, I still need you to be patient with him. Please, just don't hurt him."

"I know my word doesn't mean anything to you, but I can promise you that," Viktor put the backpack on his back and sadly smiled at Phichit. "You're the best best friend-in-law I could ask for."

"That's not a thing, Viktor."

"Not all Russians love vodka."

"Touche."

Viktor sighed and pointed at the bracelet. "It's fake. You were safe all along." Slowly, he took Phichit's wrist and unclasped the bracelet, then let it fall to the floor. He proceeded to remove the supposed camera and microphone and tucked them in his pocket.

"So what you're saying is that if I grew a pair of balls and told Yuuri what is happening, I wouldn't die?" Phichit groaned, when Viktor nodded.

"If you want to you can tell the FBI or whoever is investigating me who I am, you can. I don't really care, they won't find us anyway," Viktor smirked. "So I'll take my leave now, but I'll make sure to come visit with Yuuri once the coast is clear."

It's been two weeks since Viktor appeared in his apartment, taking Yuuri away.

Phichit felt lonely. So lonely.

He should've tried stopping the pakhan, but he knew he lost before the fight even began.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about Viktor. Yuuri was reported missing, but he couldn't do anything but to hand things over to Guang Hong and Leo to do their job.

He would need a new partner and he hated the thought.

"Yuuri, wherever you are, I hope you're okay."

* * *

 

 

The meeting with the Korean boss was boring. It was dragging so long, Viktor thought he actually might hit his third decade of life before it ended.

Seung Gil Lee wanted to make an alliance between them, which didn't come as unexpected as Viktor firstly thought.

Being the nice person he was, he let the Koreans stay in the headquaters for a few more days.

If they caused any trouble, there would be consequences.

"I see you're pouting, Viktor. You aren't as lowkey as some might expect." Chris joined Viktor for lunch after the meeting was over and Viktor did nothing but stick his fork in the delicious piece of meat on his plate repeatedly.

The mafia boss placed the fork down and sighed. He burried his head into his hands and groaned. "What is really happening, Viktor?"

"Is this your third question?" Viktor asked, but it came out muffed due to his face being still hidden in his hands.

"I'm your best friend, I should be told these things without this stupid question game, but fine. This is my third question as long as you tell me everything that goes with it," Chris said and removed Viktor's hands from his face. "Now, my dear, why don't you explain why you dragged the poor boy all across the world just to trap him?"

Viktor saw the determination in Chris' eyes and even though he could avoid this conversation, he knew Chris could be trusted. He also needed to talk to _someone_.

"Please don't give me that bullshit about him being yours. It might be a part of the reason, but you never do something as reckless as this," Chris added.

Viktor looked around the dining room and realized they were alone. Most people left when the boss came anyway, fearing they might be an inconvience.

"Remember when Emil walked into my office not long back?" Viktor started talking with a hushed voice.

Chris nodded and took a bite of his food, then swallowed it with a sip of his lemonade. "I allowed him to work for me, but I also allowed him that he can take on some dirty jobs by other clients. That is if his loyalty still lies with me.

"He agreed and soon he started living that way. I won't lie to you. I actually started suspecting him that he might be betraying me, but he proved me that he wasn't.

"He came to me and told me that somebody gave him a job to take out Yuuri, saying he's making me soft. Sadly, Emil didn't have much contact with the person, it was only altered voice and a black screen so there wasn't much clues I can go on," Viktor stopped for a moment to see Chris' reaction.

The man's raised eyebrows told Viktor that Chris did not expect that.

"I decided to leave it at that. I however almost lost Yuuri one time. The man was a snipper who was sent to kill Yuuri. I doubt Yuuri himself knows that he was even almost killed." Viktor brushed his hair back and sighed. "Thankfully the man was caught by Mila, who was in the area at the time. If she wasn't..." Viktor's ashen face paled even more and Chris saw that Viktor imagined the world without Yuuri.

Who knows what beast inside Viktor, Yuuri's killing would unleash. Honestly, Chris doubted anyone in the mafia wanted to know.

"Anyhow, the snipper killed himself with cyanide pill, before we could question him." Viktor smiled bitterly. "So what I'm trying to say is Yuuri is not safe anywhere else but by my side and I'm still desparate to find the culprit behind this."

Chris saw how Viktor's eyes changed colour. It was miraculous really, how his eyes changed colour depending on his mood. "And believe me when I say that when I find the person behind this shit, I will rip their throat out with my bare hands." Viktor's voice felt venomous.

"I certainly feel bad for the poor bastard," Chris muttered more to himself than to Viktor, but the silver haired man heard anyways.

"Same," Viktor replied and shrugged.

"That's why I revealed myself so fast. If Yuuri wasn't in danger, I'd probably stay in Detroit and live a happy life with Yuuri by my side. Now I can't talk to him and the only reply I get, if I get one, is _'fuck off, bastard'_ or something like that. Maybe Yuris have a neck to call me names," Viktor muttered and rolled his eyes when he saw Chris snickering.

"You are in no help," Viktor supported his head on one hand on the table and pushed the plate away from him. He didn't have any appetite.

"But what about Emil? You said he came to you, but what if he's behind it all? Maybe he's staging it," Chris suggested and took Viktor's plate and took all of the food and placed it on his own. Viktor watched him with raised eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Doubt it, Mila told me she caught a part of Emil's conversation with the person, after we got the snipper. She said that Emil didn't look nor sound suspicious. She is an expert in that deparment."

"But what if Emil is skilled in acting as well? Mila can't read you, exept if you have your guard down," Chris pointed out and started eating Viktor's food.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same person? Emil Nekola can't act for shit. The only reason he's even here is because he's a great snipper," Viktor sighed.

Chris shrugged. "Touche."

"Anyway, something else is bothering you," Chris said and smirked at Viktor. Mila wasn't the only one in skilled in that department and besides, Viktor could careless if he could read him at that moment.

"Yeah, it is," Viktor muttered. "The only people who knew about Yuuri, before I dragged him here were you, Mila, Yuri and I. Is there someone I'm missing?"

"I don't think so," Chris replied.

"Who would betray m..." Viktor's voice trailed off. "Fucking shit."

"What?"

"Well, there is another person, who calls himself King JJ that might be involved in this," Viktor barked and stood up.

"You think it's JJ?" Chris asked.

"It would be the most logical if I'm honest. He's kidnapped Yuuri before, why wouldn't he try to kill him?"

"Well, JJ is currently hiding so good luck finding him." Chris took both of the plates.

"It won't be that hard. Not when I have the best hacker and stalker by my side," Viktor said and smirked directly at Chris.

When Chris realized what he's been tasked with, he groaned. "You have to be shitting me."

* * *

 

It's been quiet. Too quiet.

Viktor's eyes shot open as he heard a gunshot. What was it? Where did it come from?

What was happening?

The Russian man stood up from bed and quietly walked to the door, a gun he took from the bedside table tightly in his grip. Has someone attacked the headquaters?

It would be impossible to know the useage of the house, unless one betrayed them. 

Viktor glanced at the clock on the wall. 

5.43 am.

He cursed and quickly opened the door, his vision still fuzzy from sleep. He extended his hands in front of his body and looked in every direction to see if there was someone there. 

There wasn't.

Viktor lowered the gun and sighed. Was he only tired?

He returned to his bed and fell asleep again.

Once he woke up, the sun was already up, shining brightly through the blue curtains. He found a sleeping body next to his, though the other slept at the edge of the bed, he faced him. Two dogs were sleeping peacefully between them.

Yuuri hasn't spoken to him since the first time he arrived in Russia, exept for the occasional _'go to hell'_ s and it annoyed Viktor. As much as he understood why Yuuri was doing what he was doing, Viktor couldn't help but feel irritated to the bone. 

The Russian briefly remembered the midnight dream (was it a dream?) and shook his head. Christophe's bedroom was just a few doors down from his (theirs? Yuuri slept there too), so if something happened, Chris would know.

Viktor stood up from bed and looked at his boyfriend's sleeping figure. He loved how peaceful Yuuri looked and wished he would be like that awake. Viktor knew he would have to pull some strings, but he didn't want to.

Pressing a kiss to the other's forehead, he got dressed and ready for work. It was seventh of January, which meant that people would be celebrating Christmas. 

Seung Gil Lee was still there and Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn't safe with them in the house.

He wanted Yuuri to be safe. But Viktor was selfish and he also wanted to wake with Yuuri by his side and with him being willingly in his arms.

Viktor took a deep breath and fixed his tie, then threw a coat around his shoulders. Gloves were firmly placed on his hands and he couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror.

Eyebags began to form and Viktor couldn't help but notice that despite combing, his hair still didn't want to stand like it was supposed to do. 

It irritated him.

Viktor noticed the moving in the bed and smiled when the brown eyed man woke up. His eyes landed on the mafia boss and Viktor heard a sigh. "Good morning, sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Viktor's voice echoed through the room. 

When Yuuri just turned around in bed and paid no attention to the man, Viktor bit his lip. "Is that how it's going to be now? You ignoring me?" 

Viktor didn't get an answer.

"Yuuri." His voice was dark, he wanted it to be. 

He saw the other man flinch under the covers, Viktor ran a hand through his hair and stepped to the bed. He sat at the end of it and slightly tugged on the blanket to expose Yuuri's pretty face.

"Leave me alone," Yuuri's hoarse voice replied. "I don't want to talk to you."

"So this is how we're going to be from now on?" Viktor asked, cupping Yuuri's cheek and felt happy when the other didn't pull away.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to be here," Yuuri mumbled and then pulled away. Viktor's hand stayed in the same position, before he slowly placed it on his lap. 

"Why? Do you not love me? I understand this is difficult for you, but it is also difficult for me as well," Viktor groaned and closed his eyes. "All I wanted was for you to accept me for who I am."

"This is not whether I love you or not. This is about the fact that you literally kidnapped me and dragged me to the other side of the world without my consent. This is because you are a damn criminal and I won't be with someone like that," Yuuri stated then pulled the covers over his head. 

Well, it was more than the man usually spoke to him. An improvement!

Viktor exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding. "Alright then."

"What?" Yuuri peeked from under the covers. 

"I wanted to do this the easy way, the way you would probably just fall into my arms. I kind of knew this wouldn't happen...-" There was a snort from Yuuri. "...so here is another offer."

"I feel like I'm not going to like this," Yuuri muttered and sat up in bed.  

"Well, it is your only way out of here so you better listen to it carefully," Viktor said and smirked. 

"A duel," Viktor started. 

"A duel?" Yuuri didn't understand.

"One on one hand combat. You've had lots of training and I know you are capable of winning. So if you want to get out of here I'd suggest you accept," Viktor said and smirked.

"And if I don't?" 

"Then we'll be stuck like this forever," Viktor shrugged and stood up. 

"Wait, what?"

"If you win, I guarantee you that you will not only get out of here, but I will also tell you who the murderer of your parents is," Viktor said and dusted his suit off. "Heck, I might even hunt him down for you."

"I don't trust you word," Yuuri said and gave him a nasty look.

"You'll have to this time, though," the Russian said. "It's not like you have a choice. Though, I'll give you until the night to decide."

Viktor started walking to the door, when Yuuri's voice stopped him. "But who am I fighting?"

Viktor smirked to himself and turned around to look at his boyfriend. 

"Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. OKAY SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER THE KUDOS, THE VIEWS, THE COMMENTS HOLY FUCK THEY BLEW UP. OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG
> 
> ps idk where this is heading. I'll wing it. 
> 
> Sorry it's a few days late, buuuuut I have a good reason. Idk if I told you, but I have summer job and people tire me out. I hate interacting with people and I was really tired so I couldn't bring myself to write it. I also fell into the pit known as writers block again because why not. 
> 
> Anyway I am so thankful, your comments and kudos make my day after I have to deal with ppl on daily basis.
> 
> Any ideas if yuuri will accept the offer and if he does, who will win??
> 
> Anyway see you next week!!!


	17. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff + angst
> 
> because I can
> 
> when viktor drags yuuri to a meeting, not all things go as expected. meanwhile yuuri is debating whether to accept or decline the offer.

Dealing with boredom was something Yuuri never liked doing.

Isolated from others (Viktor told him he could walk freely around the mansion, but what was the point? Yuuri disliked everyone here), he had nothing to do.

He read the books on the shelves, mostly being romantic stories. He didn't mind, he liked all kinds of books. There were some biographies, some were thrillers. He thanked the lords, Viktor had English books.

With that said, Yuuri has gone through every word and he still was bored out of his mind.

His mind was often occupied by Viktor's voice and his offer.

Even if he won, would Viktor keep his promise and tell him everything?

Two weeks passed by since he was taken from Detroit and brought to Russia without a reason.

He missed Phichit and even though he had Vicchan to keep him company, it wasn't the same. The dog understood Yuuri wasn't feeling up to anything.

Gentle caresses the puppy often got were those of sadness and when Yuuri needed comfort.

Suicide came to his mind countless request that was a cowardly way out. Especially if you give up at the times like this.

He looked at the clock and realized it was only an hour since Viktor left. It was eating him alive, that damn offer.

Take it and have a chance to get out of here or be stuck in here forever?

The decision should be simple, right?

Wrong.

Yuuri knew he was a good fighter, especially when it came to one on one combat, but the problem was he didn't know anything about the opponent.

Viktor Niliforv, the one he fell in love with, he was a sweet man with sugar coated words and heart-shaped smiles.

Viktor Nikiforov, however, who was he? The mafia boss capable of almost anything. That's all Yuuri knew, pretty much.

Realizing that, it put Yuuri on a great disadvantage. Viktor was probably being trained since he was able to walk.

Putting a hand onto Vicchan's small head, he rubbed circles around the spot at dog's ear. "What do you think I should do?"

Vicchan didn't reply, neither was Yuuri expecting him to.

What Yuuri was also concerned about was the conditions. Of course, Viktor told him about what he would get if he won ...but what would happen if Viktor won?

Yuuri was pretty sure, he didn't want to know.

"So this is what you do all day?" a female voice spoke as the owner leaned on the doorframe. "Do you seriously just sit there, doing nothing?"

Mila raised an eyebrow, when Yuuri sighed. "What else am I supposed to do?"

The red head grinned and stepped a few steps forward. "Well, maybe get to know us, we are your new family now."

"No, you aren't."

Mila had to say, she was impressed with the courage the man in front of her expressed.

"Well, we will be soon enough."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, but didn't ask what that was supposed to mean, since he knew he wouldn't get an answer anyway.

"Oh, Mila. Nice to see you here," Viktor stepped through the door. "but, I'll have to ask you to leave." Mila, who knew that was better than to step on Viktor's nerves, left the room as fast as she came in.

With that, Viktor closed the door and turned to Yuuri. "So have you decided?"

Yuuri realized that Viktor probably wouldn't take no as an answer, since he knew the other hated this situation as much as Yuuri did. "What do you get from it?"

Viktor, obviously surprised by the question, shrugged. He should've known better but to underestimate his detective. "A lot."

"Which is?"

Viktor, with his hands in his trousers' pockets, slowly walked over to Yuuri. Viktor saw how Yuuri's belly became a bit rounder from the lack of exercise in the past two weeks. "Well..."

"What am I agreeing to, Nikiforov?" Yuuri's voice was venomous.

"If I win, then you will join the mafia," Viktor spoke up and observed as Yuuri's eyes widened. "But since I offered three things, I want three things in return."

"You offered two," Yuuri pointed out, anger planted on his face.

"No, I said I'd let you go, tell you who the murderer is and hunt him down for you." Viktor counted on his fingers in showed Yuuri the three fingers in the air.

It silenced Yuuri, even though Viktor could hear the low growl coming from the other. "So as I was saying, you join the mafia, which means also death if you betray it."

Yuuri saw how Viktor's smirk grew bigger. "Second, you will promise me that if you ever had the chance to leave me, you will not take it."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. That kind of promise was the easiest to break. Why would Viktor requested something like that? "I know what you're thinking and I will ask you to give me your word if I win."

Yuuri sighed. He didn't remember breaking a promise, ever. Would this be the first one? "What is your third condition?" Yuuri feared that it was going to be something he would not like. More than the first two conditions and he dreaded the first two.

Viktor took Yuuri's right hand in his own and played with the ring on it, satisfied that Yuuri hasn't taken it off. "If I win..." His eyes traveled from Yuuri's hand to his eyes. "...this ring will become an engagement ring."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he pulled away the hand from the other. "Are you mental?!"

Before the whole mafia thing happened, Yuuri would lie if he said he didn't think about marrying Viktor. Who wouldn't marry the perfect guy like him? But after the discovery of his real persona, Yuuri burried those thoughts deep in his mind, never letting them slip out again.

"A bit," Viktor admitted.

"Hell no," Yuuri spat and pulled completely away. "You won't drag me into this."

Viktor sighed. "Oh well, the offer is still on the table. Now, dress up, we have a meeting to be at." With that the mafia boss stood up from the bed and left confused Yuuri on the bed.

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"Doesn't matter. You're coming with me," Viktor replied and walked over to the closet and pulled out a full body suit in dark blue. "I think this one, will do the job, don't you think?"

Even though Yuuri liked the suit, especially the colour, the wouldn't admit it. "I'm not going."

"Cute." Viktor smirked at Yuuri, while holding up the suit.

"What's cute?"

"The fact that you think you have a choice," Viktor's petty smile shone all across the room and Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I mean, you've been in that bed for two weeks. Don't think I don't see you gaining a little weight, little piggy."

That comment irritated Yuuri so much, he stood up and grabbed the suit from Viktor's hands and slammed the bathroom door shut. Yuuri had to admit that the suit was a bit tight, though he tried to ignore the discomfort. He put it on in a record amount of time and walked out of the bathroom, looking as grumpy as ever.

Viktor had to smile at the sight of it, especially at Yuuri's grumpy face. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and fixed a few rumples on Yuuri's suit, then proceeded to lead him back to the bathroom. Yuuri wasn't protesting when Viktor's hand ran through his hair, then again with some gel on it.

Slicking his hair back, Yuuri could see his eyes better and he realized that even though he's been sleeping way more than usual lately, there were dark eyebags right under his eyes. He heard Viktor sigh as he heard shuffling in the background. In the mirror he saw Viktor was searching for something in a drawer.

Finally he pulled out a make up set and Yuuri looked at him weirdly. Viktor just shrugged. "We do have to cover up bruises somehow." Yuuri faintly smiled at that.

Viktor carefully as he would be working with something fragile applied make up to Yuuri's face. Now that Yuuri didn't look sleep deprived, he only looked sad.

He heard Viktor sigh again as he put down the make up and walked over to Yuuri. He put his hands on Yuuri's waist and burried his head into his neck. "I'm sorry."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he tensed. He knew Viktor knew, but he didn't care. "I-I never wanted this to happen. This is what I wanted to avoid, actually. Even though I kind of knew it was inevitable."

Yuuri was silent. "And you probably hate me, you have every right to, I mean I did the stupidest thing I could think of, but I guess that's what I'm known for." Viktor let out a snort.

Yuuri still didn't speak and Viktor pulled away. "I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry for befriending you and then falling for you, Yuuri. And I won't stop telling you that I love you, because I do. I am very much smitten with you and sometimes it's quite annoying."

Yuuri only bit his already chapped lips.

Viktor hesitated before leaning in and this time Yuuri didn't pull away. He yanked on Viktor's tie, rumpling it a bit. Viktor's lips landed on his and it felt so good, so right. Yuuri knew it was wrong to enjoy the kiss as much as he did, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He loved Viktor, but there was a part of him that screamed to pull away. And he did. The kiss ended as soon as it began, Viktor didn't even have a chance to close his eyes.

Yuuri pulled completely away and coughed. Nobody spoke and Yuuri felt his anxiety rising up without his consent. "This n-never happened. Let's just go." he said and walked out of the bathroom.

Viktor fixed his tie and tried to wrap his brain around what just happened, but realized that he could never control Yuuri the way he wanted to. The younger man would always surprise him in the best and worst ways possible.

Once Viktor came out of the bathroom, Yuuri was waiting by the door, playing with his glasses, pushing them up and down the bridge of his nose. "Let's go then."

Viktor opened the door for Yuuri and the shorter male stepped out first. It's been long since he's been out of the room. Food was brought in by some people, sometimes even Viktor himself.

"I'm going to ask you for a favour," Viktor spoke once they stood in front of the conference room. Yuuri groaned.

"It's nothing bad, just pretend you don't know English," Viktor's petty smile was back and Yuuri gave him a questioning look.

"Most of conversation will be held in Russian, but for that that goes on in English, ignore it," Viktor said and shrugged.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that people in there will think you're my ..." Viktor didn't want to speak the word out loud.

"Your what?" Yuuri eyed him with anger in his eyes.

"Slut." Viktor finished the sentence and watched how Yuuri's eyes widened, but the surprise was soon replaced by even more anger.

"Are you fucking stu...-" Viktor covered Yuuri's mouth and quickly moved it away because Yuuri licked it.

"Yes I am. Now do this, because you might get killed if you don't." Viktor was dead serious and it scared Yuuri.

"Why are you dragging me here anyway?"

"Because you're going to participate in these meetings when you join the mafia," Viktor replied and wiped his hand in a handkercheif.

"If, you mean." Yuuri said.

"When," Viktor smirked, before grabbing Yuuri's hand and opening the door.

Four men sat at the round table, two smoking a cigar and two sitting patiently in their seats. A guy said something in Russian and Viktor replied with the same cold tone, also in Russian.

Viktor seated Yuuri right next to him and if Yuuri was willing, he would probably put him in his lap. But Viktor was smart and didn't want to test Yuuri's limits.

Another man, a fatter one with bald head, raised an eyebrow as he looked Yuuri from head to toe. "This one is quite the nice catch. Where did you find him?"

"Around," Viktor replied, not being interested in this conversation.

"Oh c'mon, Nikiforov, why not tell me where you found him? I want one."

When Viktor didn't reply, he turned to Yuuri. "Where are you from, little one? Are you scared of the big mafia boss?"

Yuuri wanted to snap something, but he didn't speak English at the moment, so he just turned his head towards Viktor. "Good luck, Angelo, he doesn't speak English."

"Where did you find him then?" This Angelo guy put a hand on Yuuri's knee and Yuuri wanted to throw up.

He couldn't express himself in English, but who the hell said that he cannot talk in Japanese? Viktor watched Yuuri closely as the fat man trailed his hand up Yuuri's leg and Yuuri slapped it away, then angrily glared at the man. "Kusojijii! Omae wa noutarin ka?" 

Viktor raised an eyebrow, not understanding the whole thing, but he was pretty sure Yuuri called the guy something mean. "I think he doesn't want you to touch him." Viktor hummed and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer.

Angelo just gave up and turned to the other men. They started talking in Russian, sometimes Yuuri caught some words that he's heard before.

Not fully understanding, he didn't mind, but he did mind how this fat old man looking at him from time to time. Yuuri tried concentrating on Viktor and his hand around his own waist. Somewhere in between the meeting, Yuuri leaned in Viktor's embrace, making the mafia boss smile.

The meeting went on for about an hour, before Yuuri became really bored. He watched all the people in the room, from all four men who weren't familiar.

Finally, after what seemed an enternity, the meeting ended and Yuuri felt Viktor's grip tightening on his waist. He looked at him questioningly, but the mafia boss only pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You know, if you ever get tired of him, you can always sell him to me," Angelo's voice stopped Viktor and Yuuri as they tried to leave.

"He's not for sale," Viktor replied with gritted teeth. "And he will never be."

"Okay, but if you ever do get tired of him .." Angelo shrugged. "I'll tell you, but doubtfully. Now please return to your rooms. It's already past eleven and most people are already asleep." Viktor left with Yuuri after those words.

Yuuri let out a big breath he was holding when they finally entered their room. "That was shitty."

A small smile danced on Viktor's face. "What did you say to the guy?"

"Nothing of importance, no worries," Yuuri replied, even though he had to laugh at it.

"Wow, now I'm curious," Viktor laughed and hugged Yuuri. It was an instinct and he realized it only after Yuuri flinched in his arms.

"Don't make me go through that again," Yuuri mumbled in Viktor's shirt. Viktor brought up his hand to caress the shorter's hair and smiled at himself.

"I'll try," Viktor replied and kissed the top of Yuuri's head. They were hugging in silence, until Yuuri pulled away a bit.

"I'm getting some water. Do you want some?" he asked the taller male and he nodded.

"Yes, please," Viktor nodded and took off his jacket.

Yuuri decided to undress once he's back with water. Slowly, he strolled down the long hallways until he reached the kitchen. He took two glasses and filled them with water. He gulped down the liquid in one and refilled it.

"Oh, if it isn't the beauty from before." The voice was dark and full of self-confidence. Yuuri turned around and saw Angelo looking down at him.

The man was taller than him for about five inches (he was taller than Viktor), but also weighted a lot more. The glasses he wore were round and made him look weird. Yuuri would say the man was around 45 in years.

The man grabbed Yuuri's right arm and pulled him forward, which made Yuuri drop both of the glasses. The sound of glass breaking echoed through the mansion and the taller man cursed. "You bitch, you will get us caught."

"Hentai!" Yuuri spat at him. Why was he still speaking Japanese? He was out of the conference room, he could speak English!

Yuuri tried struggling but the man's grip was too tight. Dammit, why couldn't he fight back? If he's going to fight like this against Viktor, then he's going to lose for sure.

With his free hand he elboved the man im the stomach, but that didn't do much damage since the man grabbed his hand before it could collide with the other's body.

"Stop, stop," Yuuri tried struggling again, but failing over and over again.

"Shut up," the man said and pulled him forward. Then a clicking sound was heard and the man found himself with a gun pressed to his head.

"Do you want to continue that, or do you want me to blow your brains out?" Yuuri couldn't be happier to see Viktor holding a gun to the other's head. "Let him go or I pull the trigger."

Angelo let go off of Yuuri and the shorter man couldn't help but embrace Viktor as soon as he got to him.

"I can't believe I didn't think of you abusing what's mine before." The tone in his voice was so cold, it could make you freeze on the spot. "If I see you near him again, I will make sure you beg for death to come."

"Sorry, sorry," Angelo surrendered.

"Pack your things and leave. You're out of the house today. Better hurry. It's already 11.45 pm," Viktor was dead serious, not once lowering his gun.

Angelo slowly nodded and walked away, Viktor still pointing a gun to his head. Once he was out of the sight, Viktor turned to Yuuri. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did that bastard touch you?"

"I'm okay," Yuuri nodded and embraced the other man again.

"Oh god, I knew something was wrong as soon as I heard that glass break. I'm just glad I was here on time," Viktor caressed Yuuri's hair as the other closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the other's fingers running through his hair.

"We should go back to our room, we don't want to any more incidents like this," Viktor grabbed the other's hand and they walked like that through the corridors.

"Viktor?" Once they stepped into the room, Yuuri spoke.

He couldn't go through this again. He wanted to go home. Wanted to cuff these kinds of bastards and throw them in jail. He wasn't a criminal, he wouldn't become one.

He knew he had what it took to win the fight with Viktor. He would give everything to do it.

Viktor looked at him as in 'I'm listening face' and Yuuri took a deep breath before speaking up. "I accept."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kusojijii! Omae wa noutarin ka? - Old man! Are you seriously lacking that much brain power? (apparently one of the harsher Japanese insults. google finds everything hahah)  
> Hentai - pervert 
> 
> okay so idk how I update anymore, I don't have a schedule. I decided I was going to update every Tuesday, but then I gave up because I'm never on time. So I'll say I'll TRY updating every week, especially now that school starts (kill meeeh) and high school sucks so I'm not sure how this will turn out.
> 
> I promise you that I won't abandon this story because I have too many ideas, but if I don't update it's either because I lack inspiration or because I don't have time. 
> 
> this chapter was supposed to be the fight but me the sucker for more angst decided to write this shit. 
> 
> thank you sm for all the support, it means so much. the comments give me life, so really thank you;D
> 
> see you next week (or whenever I update lol) !!
> 
> also I want to hear you theories!


	18. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally arrives.

 

_"Don't you try to blame this on me. My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me," ~ Pierce the Veil - Bulletproof love_

  
In the morning, Yuuri didn't feel like waking up. Something was telling him not to, but Vicchan's need to pee was more urgent. Slowly standing up, he yawned and quickly put on some clothes. He didn't feel like running around his pijamas, especially somewhere he could be easily killed.

He walked down the corridors, looking in every direction and trying to find the way to the gardens. The only reason why he knew there were gardens, was because Viktor once told him about them.

He was too subborn to actually ask someone.

_'I should've walked around more.'_

Yuuri groaned and realized he got lost. The mansion was huge, too huge for his liking. He tried walking back the path he just came from, but he quickly put two and two together, realizing he got lost.

"STOP!" a voice yelped from somewhere. Yuuri couldn't quite place the cry since these hallways echoed. "STOP, PLEASE!"

Yuuri shrudded. He knew that someone was most likely dying, but it wasn't like he could help it. He tried to follow the voice, but all that helped him was to wander deeper into the house.

Yuuri could feel Vicchan holding him like a tick and the man picked him up in case he'd have to run. The voice sounded male in the pleas were heard, though this time they were nothing more than murmuring.

Another voice butted in and this time Yuuri could clearly recognize the voice. It belonged to one and only Viktor Nikiforov.

Now, more than ever, Yuuri wished he could get away from there. Sadly, all the hallways he walked through looked alike and it didn't help him.

So he listened to conversation. He couldn't hear anything, but he was sure he heard his name mentioned and it scared him. What the heck was Viktor planning?

"Why are you here?" a voice startled him, which made him turn around in a hurry.

Yuri Plisetsky stood behind him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I uhm, got lost," Yuuri replied, tightly holding Vicchan in his arms.

"Yeah, sure you did," Yuri rolled his eyes. "But somehow you wandered to the part of the mansion nobody is allowed to go while Viktor is there."

"Huh?" 

"The old man didn't tell you the real reason why he dragged you all across the country, did he?" Yuri snorted. "I should have known."

Yuuri just observed the younger man, soon to be the next Pakhan of the Russian mafia.

"Uh, he told me something about..." Yuuri trailed off, realizing that Viktor did _not_ tell him the real reason behind it.

"Where did you want to go?" Yuri asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Uh, the gardens."

When the younger didn't say much and just turned around, Yuuri assumed he had to follow. Walking through corridors was tricky, especially for Yuuri who had no idea where they were.

They arrived at the glass door that showed a beautiful scenery outside.

"You're not properly dressed for winter in Russia, but that's your fault." Yuri pointed out, which made Yuuri look down to his toes and up to his chest.

He wore a short-sleeved shirt and long black sweetpants. He hated the fact that he gained weight so he tried to wear baggy clothes that could cover it up.

"I..." Yuuri groaned. "I hope I freeze to death anyway."

"Suicidal much?" Yuri rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I'm waiting here, just in case you try anything."

Yuuri shrugged and stepped outside. The wind hugged him in cold air and he couldn't help but shiver. Yuri was right.

Vicchan happily did his own business, Yuuri giving the dog a bit of privacy.

As soon as he could he opened the door and slipped in, then closed it behind him. Yuri didn't look up from his phone. "Regretting not putting on more layers?" 

Yuuri hugged himself with his hands and nodded. "Remind me to never underastimate winter here."

"Noted." Yuri walked away, leaving Yuuri and Vicchan to find their own way back to the room.

Yuuri sighed and thankfully was able to find the right way to the room. "Vicchan, do you think I can win?"

Yuuri knew that the duel would be held that day and he was scared. It decided if he would be free or had to become something he loathed.

The drive to find out the murderer of his parents was strong, but was it strong enough to beat Viktor?

Vicchan barked at the man and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. As much as he hated the fact that he got the dog from Viktor, he loved the small creature.

"Yuuri!" a cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw Viktor at the door, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow and Viktor shrugged.

"The sun appeared on the sky. It's been some time since the clouds didn't cover it," Viktor explained. "It also stopped snowing."

"Do you dislike snow?" Yuuri asked, but Viktor shook his head.

"I don't dislike it, but I don't like it either."

Yuuri nodded and returned to petting Vicchan. Makkachin, who ran into the room from outside still had wet paws when she jumped onto the bed.

Both Viktor and Yuuri shooed her down and she looked hurt.

Viktor neared Yuuri who stayed still when Viktor's hand touched his hair. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Yuuri looked at Viktor, who despite the words didn't move and continued playing with his hair.

"Okay."

Finally Viktor removed his hand and motioned Yuuri to follow him. Once again, Yuuri found himself getting lost in the hallways of the biggest mansion he's ever been in.

Finally, their short journey ended at the big door. Viktor pushed them open and Yuuri followed tightly behind.

"Where are we?" Yuuri asked while the light was still turned off and the light from outside didn't go through anywhere.

Viktor found the switch and turned it on. Yuuri's breath hitched at the scenery.

Guns, knives and other weapons were on display like some sorts of souvenirs. Yuuri looked at Viktor with a confused expression on his face.

"Since the fight is today, I wanted to give you a bit of time to find your weapon. Of course, there are some rules and some weapons that you are not allowed to use," Viktor said as he stood in the corner of the room, observing Yuuri who walked in between the isles full of weapons.

"We decided that guns are not allowed because we could seriously injure or accidentally kill the other without much effort," Viktor explained.

Yuuri groaned, because that was his best chance at beating Viktor. "You're talking as if knives and granates can't kill us."

Viktor had to smirk at Yuuri's comment. "I'm not saying that. But it's easier to stop holding a knife to someone's throat than to stop a bullet after the trigger has been pulled."

"God, I wish this was a fight to the death."

"I don't want to marry your dead corpse, my love," Viktor teased, trying to get Yuuri to smile, but it didn't work. Not that he expected it to.

"You won't marry me at all," Yuuri muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Viktor to hear.

It hurt him, and if you looked closely you could see that Viktor's eyes fell. Yuuri, however, missed it.

In front of Yuuri, there was a shelf full of knives. If he couldn't use the gun, then he would have to use his second best skill and beat Viktor with a knife.

"Is there a limit at how many weapons you can have?" Yuuri asked.

"Two."

Yuuri nodded.

There was a knife that caught his eye. It was only a pocket knife, but when Yuuri took it in hand, it fit perfectly.

Viktor pushed himself off the wall and walked toward Yuuri who was caught in his own thoughts. "Good choice."

Yuuri looked at him. "Made out of titanium. Very strong and light, which makes it easy to fight with."

"Aren't titanium knives very expensive?" Yuuri asked and looked the knife from all angles.

He only heard a huff and realized that money means nothing to Viktor. "We wouldn't be where we are if we used plastic knives and water guns."

That made Yuuri smile a bit. "Okay, true."

"How do you know I won't attempt to kill you if I get the chance?" Yuuri asked, when Viktor placed a hand onto his hip. His chin rested at the top of Yuuri's head and Yuuri could feel Viktor exhale.

"Because I trust you."

"That's not a good enough reason," Yuuri insisted. "How do you know I won't just turn around and stab you right now?"

Viktor wrapped the other hand around Yuuri's waist and burried his head into Yuuri's shoulder. "I just do."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"What is the real reason you dragged me to Russia?"

Viktor didn't reply, Yuuri freed himself from the other's grip and placed the knife back to the shelf.

"When does the duel begin?"

"Six pm."

* * *

 

As said, Yuuri found himself back at the weapon room at five thirty to collect his weapons.

Viktor was there too, but he was on the other side of the room, looking at something else.

Yuuri decided on the titanium knife and another one that he put in a thigh holster.

He was dressed in black pants that allowed him to move around freely and a red shirt that showed a bit of his belly, but he had more important things to worry about than how he looked.

Black fingerless gloves were testing the weight of the knife, seeing if it might slip out during the fight. Once Yuuri was certain he was ready (no, he was not ready, especially not mentally), he looked up to meet Viktor's eyes.

The silver haired man observed him, trying to figure out what was going on in Yuuri's head, but got nothing.

The man looked anxious, but strong. He looked nervous, yet fearless.

Viktor didn't know how he was going to beat Yuuri, but he knew he would. "We still have fifteen minutes," the taller pointed out. Yuuri looked at the clock as to verify the other's words.

He felt a knot in his throat that he couldn't swallow and the nervousness was eating him from the inside out. The last time he's been this nervous, must've been his final tests to become a detective.

As a reminder that everything will be lost if he didn't win, a pain in the back of the head came and went quickly. Yuuri decided it would be good to wear contacts and even though they made his eyes itchy, he prefered it. Better than Viktor knocking his glasses off his nose in the middle of the fight.

Viktor walked over to Yuuri and sadly smiled at him. "Look, whatever happens..."

"I'm still going to hate you, Nikiforov." Yuuri's eyes were unmoving and cold. "I will beat you, don't worry about that."

Viktor couldn't help but feel amused. "I'm looking forward to it, Katsuki."

For the next few minutes, they stood still. Then a weird sound rang through the speaker somewhere and Viktor sighed. "It's time."

Yuuri nodded and that was when the nerves actually kicked in. And he thought before was awful. His stomach was turning in everyway, up and down, left and right.

The arena was actually a normal gym, though the area where they were able to fight was limited. There were lines that couldn't be crossed.

If that happened, the person crossing it would be automatically disqualified, which meant that the other would win.

The thing that bothered Yuuri the most was the fact that they weren't alone. All around the 'rink', people were standing and watching their every move. Being the center of attention was always hard for Yuuri.

Which left him wondering: _'Did Viktor do this on purpose?'_

He knew about Yuuri's terrible anxiety and even though he got better at hiding it, it didn't mean it still wasn't there.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Viktor, who stood calmly in the middle of the ring and motioned Yuuri to come closer. He didn't lower his guard, not knowing how this thing would work anyway.

A blond man came and stepped between Yuuri and Viktor. "Well, let's go through the rules before you start."

"The only way to win is to get your opponent over the line or if you hold them down until the other surrenders," he said and looked over at Viktor. "The fighting space is large enough that you can't just push the other out, so hopefully we see some fighting."

"Yes, Chris, get to the point." Viktor was getting impatient.

Rolling his eyes, the man just shrugged. "As I was saying, the injuries are allowed and seeing what kind of weapons you chose, I'm sure it's going to happen. Just, don't kill each other." This time, Chris glanced at Yuuri and got a nervous smile back.

"Now, any questions?"

Both of the men were quiet. "Good. Just let me step out of this rink..." The man quickly removed himself. "...Now start!"

Yuuri was barely able to move out of the way, when Viktor already attacked. It took Yuuri's breath away, literally and moving away from his opponent was hard, especially if you were fighting a mafia boss.

The crowd cheered for Viktor and Yuuri couldn't blame them. It was their bos after all.

Somehow managing to get his knife from the thigh holster, he blocked the attack by grabbing on Viktor's elbow twisting it and attacking back with his knife.

He was able to kick Viktor in the stomach, sending him flying back. Yuuri panted and not even a minute passed by.

Somehow there was still a bit of hope that Viktor wasn't as good in fighting as he looked, but he just proved Yuuri wrong.

What Yuuri needed was a strategy. Where was his advantage? Knowing that Viktor would get tired from effort of countless attacks, he decided he could beat him in stamina.

From their a bit more heated activities, Yuuri knew that he had far better stamina than the older man did. And he could use that to his advantage.

Viktor was on his feet before Yuuri could even blink and just stared at him, waiting for Yuuri to make a move. Somehow Yuuri knew that he was running into a trap when he lunged forward, running into Viktor's personal space. Without a second thought, Viktor grabbed his armed hand and twisted it, making Yuuri drop the knife. Thankfully, Yuuri was fast and grabbed the other knife and flung it forward, grazing Viktor's cheek.

Due to the sharpness of the knife, a small cut started to bleed out. The red liquid started slowly running down the other's handsome face.

Yuuri didn't have much time to watch as the other returned the blow. Yuuri was able to block the attack with his lower arm, but the impact caused him to stumble back.

Yuuri dodged another attack, Viktor sent his way and another, but this time Yuuri was the one that was lying on the ground. Groaning, he rolled out of the way when Viktor tried to straddle him.

Even though they weren't fighting for long, the fight required a lot of stamina and energy in general. Both parties were panting, just looking at each other. Yuuri got up slowly, like trying not to trigger an angry animal to attack him.

It gave him a few second to catch his breath, before running towards Viktor again, only to realize that they were near the outter line of the fighting area. If he managed to push him a bit further ...

As if Viktor sensed what Yuuri wanted to do, he turned them around, so Yuuri was on the outter side and he could hear the younger curse under his breath. Viktor leaned closer as they were literally arm wrestling and stopped at Yuuri's ear. "Can't wait to see you in a wedding dress."

"Go fuck yourself," Yuuri hissed back and pushed Viktor back. "I won't lose to you."

"We will see."

The fight went on for about a few more minutes, before they found themselves in the same position as before. Yuuri almost pushing Viktor out of the rink.

Both had bruises from being punched and Viktor's cut looked worse and worse with each blow he received. Yuuri wasn't giving in and neither was Viktor.

Yuuri's plan was more or less working. The older man was getting more tired with each minute they spent fighting.

 _'Just a bit more'_ Yuuri's mind encouraged him. _'Just a bit more and you're free from him'._

As Viktor's feet touched the line, Yuuri kept pushing and didn't give in, not even for a second. He used the last of his power to push more and with this his eyes closed, focusing his strenght into his upper body.

The crowd erupted in cheers. _'Is it over? Please say it's over.'_

He closed his eyes tightly together. _'Did I ... Did I win?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya didnt see that coming!
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I started school and holy shit it's killing me. And only a week is over. So fml I'm dying. 
> 
> I'll try updating as much as possible, I don't promise you anything, because sometimes I lack inspiration or I'm just too tired to do anything. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I'll end this yet, I have some ideas but I'm definitely ending it. If there's something I hate is unfinished stories. 
> 
> Anyway thank you sm for reading, I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> Ps Viktor's weapon was a dagger that I forgot to mention and I forgot what's it called so I'll go look for it and add it once I find it:)
> 
> Not edited, not beta'd. I can't find the energy to go proofread either sorry. English isnt my first language so I apologize for any typos/mistakes.


	19. The ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's life is like a landscape. Lots of hills and valleys that he has to overcome. 
> 
> And a lot if timeskips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who's back after a small break. 
> 
> I apologize deeply for not posting anything, i got into a new school, the teachers here are ... Shit like srsly, pretty sure my geography teacher is a pedophile.. 
> 
> Anyway I have a lot of lame excuses but I'll spare you reading them because well they are lame af.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Yuuri dared to open his eyes.

As he did so, the light blinded him.

It wasn't the first time that he felt blind. The first time he was told he would have to wear glasses at a young age, he was devastated.

He was nine when it happened and he was the only person in his class to wear glasses.

Then there was a case of a nameless killer that blindfolded him. If it weren't for Phichit, he would not get out of that killer's grasp.

In every single of these situations, Yuuri felt helpless. Like all hope was gone, but Yuuri didn't feel what helplessness was until he opened his eyes right then and there.

The light from the sun blinded him, a hand flew up as a reflex automatically, shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

Sadly, that resulted in weakening his hold on Viktor. The older didn't waste the opportunity and spun them around, then kicked Yuuri in the stomach.

The shorter yelped as he was pushed out of the rink, landing on his elbows and knees.

Both gave out under his weight, which made him collapse to the floor. The hard floor beneath him was a reminder that he lost, that he was forever in Viktor's grasp.

Chris, who seemed disappointed stood up from his seat and sighed, while he looked at the man on the floor.

It was clear as day, the man was sobbing uncontrolably, as he just lost a one way ticket to freedom.

Chris looked at the supposed victor and walked over to him. He raised Viktor's hand and loudly proclaimed. "We have a winner."

Viktor nodded at Chris, as the silver haired man walked over to his beloved. "Yuuri, talk to me."

Yuuri was silent, but quiet sobs were still heard and Viktor couldn't help but feel his heart breaking.

Slowly, he picked Yuuri up and held him in his embrace. "Yuuri." The tone in his voice was calming and soothing, assuring Yuuri that he wasn't alone.

Yuuri hugged the man back and cried in his shoulder. "Why? Why does the universe hate me so much?" It was loud enough for Viktor to hear.

"It doesn't hate you, love. It's just meant to be as it happened."

"Even if I don't want it this way?" Yuuri finally looked at Viktor's face. The cut looked awful and Yuuri brought a hand up to wipe a little of the blood away.

Viktor didn't answer the other's question. Rather, he embraced the smaller man and trailed his hand up and down Yuuri's back for comfort.

"I could have won... I could've."

The words stung Viktor, because truth be told: Yuuri was supposed to win.

~

"You cheated."

It was a simple statement and it made Viktor flinch, which resulted Viktor grazing the cut with too much pressure.

Cursing, he looked up to Chris and gave him a questioning look. Putting down the medical equipment, Viktor sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You're implying something?" Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought this was supposed to be a fair fight." Yuri Plisetsky was furious.

"It was." Viktor simply stated.

"No, you fucker, it wasn't. You planned this in case your skills failed you and that pig would win." Yuri rolled his eyes and glanced angrily at his brother.

"I don't see what the fuss is about, Yuri. It's not my fault Mila's mirror got angled in a way that light hit Yuuri's eyes," Viktor shrugged.

"No, of course it is not. It never is!" Yuri yelled.

Chris tried to calm down the younger and gave Viktor a disappointed look. "I do think, you should've gone with a fair method."

"Who else knows about this?" Viktor asked and sighed.

"Just us. We were the only ones in the right place to see it," Chris explained. "But Viktor, if Yuuri finds out..."

"Well, make sure he doesn't," Viktor crossed his arms on his chest. "If he does, it's not my body that is going to get dumped in the middle of the Atlantic ocean."

Chris shrudded, but Yuri didn't seem fazed. He wanted to say something, but Viktor stopped him. "Before you say something else, I'd consider Otabek's life for a second."

That made Yuri's eyes widen and his mouth open. "Are you threatening Otabek?"

"I'm simply stating that it would suck to be you if you lost him. He _is_ your only friend," Viktor spat, regretting his words, but not enough to apologize.

Yuri, even angrier now, looked at Viktor with disguist. "I never want to be like you."

With those words, Yuri slammed the door of the office shut, only Chris and Viktor remaining.

"Okay, you went a little bit over board there."

"No, I didn't. If I lost this fight, that would most likely mean I'd have to stick to my word and let him go. If that happened, people who targeted him would try again. And I doubt I'd have as much luck as last time," Viktor explained and sat down on his chair, then burried his head in his hands. "I cannot lose him, Chris."

As much as Chris felt disappointed in Vikor, he understood why Viktor did it.

They were mafia, they were criminals, cheaters. Seeing Viktor cheat wasn't new. He's been master in manipulation since the first lesson he was given.

He was born into this world and had to adjust to living in these kinds of circumstances.

All Chris could do was feel pity deep inside his stomach.

~

"Bring in Mr. Chulanont."

Keith Jameson, the head of the FBI, was a bright man, but never in his 38 years, he thought he would have a person that worked under him, come and spill secrets about a mafia.

Phichit walked in. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. His hair looked like a mess and he looked thinner than Jameson remembered him to be.

"I don't understand why you came to me to talk about the Nikiforov case, Chulanont. I thought you have detectives from your department working on it." Jameson scribbled down a few words to the paper and sighed.

"Because they can't do anything."

His voice was hoarse, raspy, like he just smoked a pack of cigarettes.

"Explain." Jameson's eyebrows raised.

"Because Nikiforov left Detroit a few weeks ago," Phichit said and sat down on the chair opposite the head of the FBI.

"And how'd you know that?"

"He told me himself. He took Yuuri Katsuki with him."

Jameson couldn't help, but start laughing. "No offense, but you haven't slept in a few days, I think you're starting to hallucinate."

Phichit feared this response.

He glanced at the thin folder he was holding and sighed. He threw it on the table and opened it.

The first picture was of Yuuri Katsuki, which was safely put in another folder. This one contained all the information about Yuuri's abduction and the clues he could gather.

Jameson closely watched as Phichit removed the top folder and under it, there were some papers.

The first one was a printed picture of a man with silver hair. He wore sunglasses and a full body suit.

Behind him, there were two people. One, he recognized as Yuri, Viktor's brother and the other was the blond man, he known as Chris.

"Who's this?" Jameson asked.

Phichit paused before speaking. "This is Viktor Nikiforov, also known to you only as Nikiforov, the head of the Russian mafia."

Jameson raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Am I supposed to believe that the leader of a mafia is this young?"

"Once a man told me, everyone starts young," Phichit said. "If I remember correctly, that man was you."

"Fine, okay. But Phichit, you cannot be sure this is _the_ Nikiforov. People can have the same surname." Jameson still wasn't having it.

Phichit groaned. "Look, I met him, he fucking told me who he was, he threatened to kill me, but he didn't. Why? Because I'm Yuuri's best friend. He somehow fell in love with him and tried to get together with Yuuri, without him knowing who Nikiforov really is," Phichit tried to explain.

"So ... The new version of beauty and the beast?" Jameson laughed.

"It's not funny!" Phichit exclaimed. "He has him hostage now and he won't let him go!"

"Still sounds like Beauty and the beast, Chulanont."

Phichit let out a whine. "Okay, fine. What do you want me to do that will make you believe me?"

"Give me some solid proof that this man could be _the_ Nikiforov. If you don't have it, then I'm sorry, I can't do anything."

Phichit felt devastated. What proof did he have? Nothing. Viktor made sure of it.

Thai closed his eyes and inhaled, then slowly exhaled.

"You have nothing," Jameson said and leaned back in the seat. "Phichit, look. I don't want to sound mean, but you can't just suspect every single person. I know you miss Yuuri a lot, but maybe you should focus on something and let Yuuri go? That you might never see him again." That hurt Phichit deeply.

He was certain that Yuuri wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Unless Viktor turned full on psyho, which Phichit doubted, Yuuri was safe.

Though, he couldn't help but worry about him. _'Yuuri, wherever you are. I hope you're okay.'_

"But let's just say I believed you for a moment," Jameson said. "what would you want from me that you so desperately had to tell me this?"

Phichit looked up and his eyes met the other's. He gulped and took a deep breath. "I would ask you to give me at least five agents. To help me find some clues as to where he might be hiding."

"Do you realize that twelve of my agents were shot because of that?"

"They were caught in a crossfire," Phichit explained.

"And how would you know that?" Jameson, once again asked the shorter.

"Because I asked." Phichit spat. "I talked to him, I asked about everything. He answered!"

Sighing, Jameson, shook his head. "And where exactly did he tell you this?"

"The mafia headqua.." Phichit stopped. "I know where the headquaters are! Well, sort of, I guess."

"If you can take us there, then I'll believe you."

Phichit took a deep breath. "Right now?"

It happened, just like that. Phichit was able to find the headquaters without much trouble.

Unfortunately for them and luckily for the mafia, the headquaters were mostly empty. The people there were just assasins and some other people that were all arrested.

Jameson walked over to Phichit who was just looking around. "Damn, I was actually looking forward to tell you that you're wrong. But there is more than enough evidence that this are mafia headquaters."

Phichit finally was able to form a small smile. "Will you arrange the trip? Please, I'm begging you."

Jameson sighed. If he lost another twelve agents..

"Alright. But you owe me a favour, so don't you dare get killed." Phichit couldn't help, but smile with all his might.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!"

~

"THEY DID WHAT?" Viktor was furious.

"They inf.." "I understood you the first time, but how?" Viktor walked around his office.

There was no way people would know where the mafia headquaters were. Even if someone found out, they would eliminate them and got rid of the body.

Apparently someone had to find out without them noticing and report to the FBI.

Viktor could think of only one person who could do such a thing. Did Phichit start missing his best friend too much after a month?

And right on his special night with Yuuri. God, Phichit, why do you have such a bad timing?

Viktor just assumed that meant that the agents would come to Russia again, looking for the main headquaters.

Phichit would probably come with them. He brushed his head back and groaned. One of his spies was standing in front of his desk with a frightened look on his face as he reported the news.

"When did this happen?" Viktor didn't spare a glance towards the agent.

"Yesterday morning, sir," the agent replied and Viktor let out a frustrated sound. They had a day and half of time to make their move, without him finding out.

"Why did they report so late?" Viktor's gaze was icy and the agent flinched under it.

"T-Thompson was hiding so they wouldn't get him, sir. When he was sure he was safe, he reported."

"Unbelievable."

After that, Viktor left his office and joined his fiancee in their room. Yuuri, as he promised opened up a bit, but was still struggling to trust Viktor.

That was understandable under these circumstances. As Viktor opened the door, he saw Yuuri working on a paper that was given to him by his Russian instructor.

Viktor insisted that Yuuri learned Russian, because it would help him a lot. "Everything okay?"

Yuuri's voice calmed him down a bit, the soothing tone was always welcomed.

"I guess."

Yuuri looked up from the paper and watched Viktor, who just undid his tie and flopped down onto the bed. "Talk to me."

Viktor didn't know why Yuuri was being so nice all of the sudden. After accepting the defeat, it scared him how his fiancee's behaviour changed for totally ignoring him to normally talking to him again.

Of course, he still wasn't totally sure about everything, but Viktor was happy Yuuri was adjusting.

"Phichit finally grew balls and betrayed the location of the HQ," Viktor spoke and looked at Yuuri, who just raised an eyebrow. "They took down all of my men there and are probably on their way to Russia."

Yuuri just sighed and bit his lip. Viktor knew that Yuuri was deciding between being happy and scared.

"Viktor?" Yuuri called him.

"Yes, love?" Viktor stared at the ceiling.

"Can you promise you won't hurt Phichit? He is my friend after all." Yuuri requested and Viktor prayed he wouldn't get the puppy eyes from Yuuri.

"If he tries something, I'm not promising anything," Viktor replied and stood up. He walked over to Yuuri who was sitting at the desk.

He saw how his eyes fell, but he couldn't do anything. Phichit meant a lot to Yuuri, but Viktor knew that if the man tried anything, he wouldn't keep the promise. So he wouldn't even promise Yuuri that.

He kissed the top of Yuuri's head and hugged him over the shoulders. "Are we still up for today or would you rather rest?"

Yuuri was silent for a minute, then he sighed. "Let's go. I don't mind."

Viktor smiled and kissed his fiancee. Yuuri returned the kiss, even though it was in a weird angle. "Love you."

Yuuri just smiled and nodded. He hasn't returned Viktor's words yet, not after the reveal.

Everything was getting better and that was all Viktor needed.

"Let's go dress up," Viktor took Yuuri's hand and guided him to the walk in closet. He took a black full body suit from one of the hangers and handed it to Yuuri.

"This show must be some sort of fancy thing if we have to wear this," Yuuri said and took it from Viktor's hand.

"Hm, well it's ballet. I didn't want to take you to opera, since you still don't know Russian," Viktor replied and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips.

"I haven't been to a ballet performance in quite some time," Yuuri smiled.

"Good. Let's go then." Both changed into their suits. Yuuri decided it would be better if she slicked his hair back, though he didn't take off his glasses. Viktor checked Yuuri out and the younger couldn't help but blush.

"As much as I love you chubby and soft, we will start working out." Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and the man pulled it away and angrily looked at Viktor.

"Stop mocking me for my weight."

"I'm not. I told you, I love you chubby, but if you want to be a good asset to the mafia, we will sadly have to change that." Viktor took Yuuri's hand again and this time he didn't pull away. "Now, let's go."

Apparently Viktor made a big deal out of the night and even hired a limousine. Yuuri had no room to protests as Viktor quieted him with "Do you realize I intend on spoiling you as much as possible, right?" 

Viktor knew it would be a good opportunity for his enemies to assassinate Yuuri at the ballet performance. That's why he had a lot of men coming with him, just in case. 

As Yuuri stared through the window of the fancy limousine, Viktor took an opportunity to squeeze his hand. Yuuri didn't seem to mind, but instead he watched the streets run past them.

Using what he's learn, he tried to read some signs. His eyebrows knitted together "Po-Pochta? What does that mean?" Yuuri asked Viktor, who snapped out of his thoughts.

"Pochta is post office in Russian," Viktor replied and pulled Yuuri closer to him. The younger made a surprised sound and started protesting as Viktor pulled him into his lap. "You will never understand how much I love you." 

Yuuri's eyes fell a bit, but Viktor didn't notice. The silver haired man burried his head in Yuuri's neck and kissed it. "Viktor, stop."

He lifted his head and looked at Yuuri. "Hm?"

"Not here, please," Yuuri's cheeks were stained pink and Viktor had to smirk. He didn't even think about that case scenario, but Yuuri implanted the idea into his head.

"Well, I wasn't intending to," Viktor laughed and squeezed Yuuri's sides, so the other let out a gasp. "Ticklish as ever."

Yuuri seemed like he wanted to say something, but the car slowing down stopped him. "Apparently we're here!" Viktor opened the door and let Yuuri out first, then got out himself. He fixed his suit and grabbed Yuuri's hand. 

They entered the big building. Yuuri assumed it was Novaya Opera Theatre, recognizing the brown and white facade, two wooden doors leading in and a railing made out of pictures of iconic scenes that went down in opera and ballet.

Yuuri couldn't hide his excitement. He's seen some of the ballet performances, but never on such a big stage. 

Handing the jackets to the person in charge of folding the clothes at the counter and putting them onto hangers. "I made sure, we have the best view," Viktor whispered in Yuuri's ear as he pulled him along. 

They walked up some stairs and stopped in front of a door. He handed the tickets to the man in front of the door and he let them in. Yuuri realized Viktor got them tickets for the VIP seats on the balcony that was off to the left side of the stage. 

"This is such a beautiful view." Yuuri and Viktor watched as people started pouring into the room, searching for their spots. 

The show started soon after and Yuuri couldn't take the eyes off the stage and the dancers. Viktor, on the other hand, was more or less restless. His eyes were traveling everywhere, in every direction, only to see if there was someone suspicious. His men were already searching through the theatre to see if there is anyone that might do something.

In the break, Yuuri and Viktor didn't leave their spots to go pee, instead Viktor took his time to ask Yuuri how he felt about the show.

"I love it! I can't believe how much I actually missed ballet," Yuuri sadly smiled. "Sometimes I wish I would have actually gone into professional dancing."

"Well, I would love to see you dance." Viktor loved how Yuuri's eyes lightened up everytime he thought about dance. Sometimes Viktor wondered if Yuuri made the right decision to go into the detective work. 

"I don't think I can do a pirouette nowadays, Viktor, dancing the whole performance would look awful if I did it." Yuuri laughed and covered his mouth with his hand. Viktor realized small things like that. Yuuri always covered his mouth when he was laughing. What made him do that, Viktor could only wonder.

Viktor leaned in, going for a kiss, but in that moment the lights turned off again and Viktor groaned. Yuuri just stuck out his tongue and turned around to watch the show. 

It bothered Viktor, it bothered him so much that there were no signs of anyone going against him. His men found nothing. Viktor was certain someone would try to attack Yuuri. If not Yuuri, then him. 

The show ended without any complications and Yuuri stretched as he stood up from his chair. "Damn, it was enjoyable, but tiring."

"Agreed."

Yuuri noticed Viktor was a bit off. 

_'Are they striking once we get out of the theatre?'_

"Are you okay?" Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor shoulder and Viktor nodded. "Let's go."

They took their stuff at the counter and Viktor held Yuuri tightly against himself. He walked quickly towards the limousine. Something was off. Something was very much off.

"Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, there they are!" Yuuri's eyes widened. It was clear English and definitely unmistaken American accent. 

"Hey stop! Turn around, hands in the air!" Both men stopped on their tracks, Viktor cursing under their breath. 

These definitely weren't JJ's men, they were the freaking FBI. Snails are faster than some might think. Yuuri and Viktor turned around with their hands in the air. Two agents came and checked them for any weapons of some sort and Viktor was so happy, Yuuri convinced him that he didn't bring a gun.

Yuuri watched Viktor in horror and confusion. "They are clean."

Four men still pointed guns at them and finally a familiar face showed between the crowd of people. "Oh my god, Yuuri!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri couldn't help but run towards him and hugged his best friend tightly. 

"Oh god, you're okay. He didn't hurt you, did he?!" Phichit moved a way to see Yuuri, then hugged him again. "You're safe, I don't care about anything else. God, you're safe..."

He started mumbling something in Thai. "Phichit I'm fine. Viktor didn't hurt me."

"Now, you!" Phichit pointed at Viktor, who genuinely seemed surprised and startled by Phichit's sudden outburst. "You cannot just come to my apartment and take Yuuri's things and just... I don't know?! Disappear randomly!" 

"What is happening?" Viktor stammered out in a high pitched voice. 

"Oh you very well know what is happening! Kidnapping my best friend and expecting me not to go after him... Oh you thought wrong! Now we have you and you're going to jail!" Phichit exclaimed and Yuuri's eyes widened. 

Viktor going to jail would be ideal to him, but did he want him to? 

"Phichit, Viktor didn't kidnapped me, I went freely." Yuuri's comment surprised everyone, including Viktor. "And I'm not quite sure why he should go to the prison, anyway."

What the hell was he doing?

"Cuff him." Phichit ordered and an FBI agent took Viktor's hands and cuffed them behind his back. The same agent pushed the silver haired man into the police car. 

"Phichit, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked. "This is not.."

"I don't know why you're protecting him, Yuuri. He's a criminal. No worries, though. Whatever dirt he has on you, it's gone now. He's going to jail and he won't be able to do anything." Phichit sounded so confident. 

"Phichit, stop this.." Yuuri pleaded, but Phichit shook his head. 

"He's dangerous. He needs to be thrown in prison, it's where he belongs."

Yuuri took the car with Phichit to the nearest station where both Viktor and Yuuri were put in a different interrogation rooms. The only difference was that Viktor was cuffed to the table, whereas Yuuri wasn't.

"Okay, let's start shall we," a man walked in the room and Yuuri couldn't help but feel afraid. Would Viktor really go to prison? "Firstly, tell us your relationship with Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuri closed his eyes. He knew that if his story didn't match Viktor, there was a big possibility that they would all be sent to court.

"I'm engaged to him." Most likely the answer Viktor was going to give.

Yuuri didn't see, but Phichit's eyes widened behind the glass. 

"I see," the man said. "How long have you been dating?" 

"Since Christmas."

"And yet you've decided to get engaged and move with him to Russia. Only in a month and a half?" the man was pushy. 

_Damn, the FBI is good._

"We love each other. I don't see why not." Yuuri was stiff, even though he knew he had to relax, but his anxiety was building up the pressure in his chest. 

The man in front of him sighed. "If there is something you want to tell us, confess something, you can do it here. If you tell us who he really is, you're free to walk, if you tell us he's made you do this, you're free of charge, but you know that, don't you?"

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing to say."

The man sighed. "Mr Katsuki, you were one of the better detectives in Detroit police. Why are you throwing your life away for a mafia boss?" 

Yuuri looked away from the man and bit his lip. "I'm not. I love him, I don't see why it's so hard to understand."

"You're not denying he's involved with mafia," the man pointed out. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed in and out. "Viktor does not have anything to do with the mafia. You cannot just suspect him to be _the_ Nikiforov you're looking for, just because his surname is the same."

_Just confess. You're going to be free._

  _"Second, you will promise me that if you ever had the chance to leave me, you will not take it."_  

Yuuri took a deep breath and opened his mouth. _I promised him. He beat me fair and square, why would I break my promise?_

Yuuri was very careful when it came to making promises. He hated making them if he thought he wouldn't be able to keep them. 

His eyes widened and shook his head. "You're wrong. I ran away with him because I love him, not because he made me do it."

"Then how do you explain the gifts Nikiforov gave you when you were still researching him? Those aren't a coincidence."

Yuuri's eyes fell. How was he going to get out of this one?

"That's enough," another person, that Yuuri didn't recognize, stepped into the room. "Chulanont is taking over."

Yuuri's eyes widened. He was bound to slip up somewhere. Phichit was amazing when it came to interrogating people. The said man stepped into the room and sadly looked at Yuuri. "It hurts me that you're defending a criminal, Yuuri. Especially since you were once on the good side."

Oh, that was Phichit's plan. Guild tripping him into thinking he hurt his best friend and giving up. "It hurts me that you don't believe me, Phichit." Phichit might be the best in interrogation department, but Yuuri was better than the best in knowing his best friend and his weaknesses.

"Yuuri, we both know the truth. Just admit it and you're free of him. You can go back to Detroit and go back to your normal life before all this drama happened!" Phichit told Yuuri and sighed. "I just want my best friend back."

"I-I.."

"You know, I always thought you were the one with the sense of justice. Apparently I was wrong. You've changed, Yuuri. He's changed you," Phichit mumbled. 

Yuuri stood up from his chair and sighed, then rolled his eyes. "I don't have to be here. I'm not a suspect and Viktor should not be either," he said. "Now let us go. We've done nothing wrong."

Yuuri already started walking towards the door, but Phichit's voice stopped him. "Sooner or later, you will have to choose between us and that criminal. When that happens, Yuuri, I hope you make the right decision."

Yuuri turned around to say something, but Phichit interrupted him. "See you in court."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so disatisfied with this chapter, I tried to rewrite it but gave up halfway and decided to edit it later. If I find my will for it. 
> 
> Anyway sorry for the break, I had to get my shit together. I also started a new story in my drafts that I might post after this story finishes. 
> 
> Anyway sorry for the wait, and thank you for sticking with it, even though I still dont know what the hell I'm writing.


End file.
